Kasumi in the Last Airbender
by venom rules all
Summary: Brought to the world of Benders, Kasumi joins Team Avatar as they journey to stop the 100 year war. On the way Kasumi will meet new, friends, new enemies and a lot of other things that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A shocking wake up.**

Kasumi a missing shinobi and former member of the Mugen Tenshin shinobi clan. She was Originally second-in-line for the title of clan master within the Mugen Tenshin, but she became a missing shinobi, after she ran away from home in order to avenge her older brother, Hayate.

Why, and what happend to her brother you may ask? Well Kasumi's life has been anything but stable. She is the daughter and second child of of the Mugen Tenshin's head family, making her second-in-line to the title of clan leader, after her older brother Hayate.

When Kasumi was a child, she and her sister Ayane who both were unaware that they were related at the time, played together as best friends, although the clan saw Ayane as a "cursed child" and didn't want Kasumi to be around her. From childhood, Kasumi has lived a privileged life full of expensive clothes, servants and the respect of the rest of the Mugen Tenshin clan. According to their mother, Ayame, Kasumi and Ayane used to have fun catching fish for the family. Her relationship with Hayate was also ideal, with the two playing games and training together happily.

However, that all changed once Ayane learned of her true heritage, and the children now knew that they were siblings, Kasumi's friendship with Ayane ended due to Ayane's jealous anger over her mistreatment by the clan, centering her animosity on the "princess" Kasumi.

When Kasumi was seventeen, her uncle, the rogue ninja Raidou, returned to the village to obtain a ninpo spell used by the clan's leaders. Defeating even the prodigious Ayane, Raidou eventually manages to mimic the technique from Hayate, and rendered the boy both comatose and paraplegic before escaping. As Kasumi was not present during the attack and nobody told her what had happened, she was left clueless as to what happened until much later.

Due to Hayate's dire state and the unlikelihood of his recovery, Kasumi was choosen to become the clan's eighteenth master.

But Kasumi found out that her evil uncel was the one who almost killed her brother. With the truth finally out, Kasumi decided to take possibly suicidal action and left the village without permission in order to find Raidou and take revenge on him for Hayate, although this meant she would become a nukenin and the clan will kill her if she ever tries to return home.

After taking her revenge on her evil uncle, Kasumi's life was never the same. She spent most of it being on the run from her old clan and took part of seven deadly battles. The toughest one was against Alpha-152 a powerful clone of Kasumi with the ability to use multiple different fighting styles. Following a long battle against Alpha-152, the clone and the lab was destroyed...

But Kasumi never made it out. The last thing she could remeber was that she was hit by a large bright light and then... darkness.

And tha brings us to whre we are now. When Kasumi woke up she felt very dizzy. Her vision was blurry, her body was numb and it felt like someone was dragging her. She semi panicked a little believing she had been captured. Her breath got faster as the air flet real cold, she then felt a hand on her shoulder that scared her a little until she heard a gentle voice speak.

"It's ok, we are not gonna hurt you" Kasumi's vision was still blurry but she could have sworn she saw a child "Everything is going to be ok. Just rest...".

The sound of the gentle and innocent voice managed to calm Kasumi down and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall in to a peaceful slumber.

When Kasumi woke up again things were a little more clear. She still felt a little dizzy, but no as bad as before and she no longer felt cold. She slowly sat up, hissing at the pain in her body. It felt like she had been hit by a bear. She looked down to see her arms and belly had bandaids wrapped them. Who ever brought her here saved her life.

She looked around to see she was in a small hut. Nothing fancy, just made out of snow and ice with some animal skins decorating it. She heard the voice from before "You are awake!".

Kasumi looked and saw a young girl. She had dark skin, Blue eyes and Dark brown hair. She also had one of the most innocent smiles Kasumi had ever seen. The girl walked up to her and knelt down "How are you feeling?".

"Weak, but not as bad as I would have been had you not brought me here" Kasumi answered.

The girl smiled "Me and my brother found you a bit away from our village. You were hurt real bad so we brought you back so you could get some medical attention. My name is Katara by the way, what's your name?"

"Kasumi... where am I?" Kasumi asked.

"You are in the Southern Water Tribe" Katara answered.

Kasumi got wide eyes "I am in the South Pole? How did I get here?".

"You tell me. Me and my brother found you after we spoted a shining object falling from the sky. You were in the center of the place it landed" Katara answered "We belived it was a sign from the spirits or maybe a new bender!".

"Spirits? Bender? I am sorry but I do not understand what you are talking about" Kasumi said.

Katara thought about it for a moment "You really are not from around here are you?" When Kasumi shook her head Katara sighed "I will try to explain. Make yourself comfortable"

Kasumi did what she was told and Katara began to explain.

"Water... Earth... Fire... Air...Those are the 4 bending elements" Katara listed "Bending is the ability to manipulate an element and is significant to many aspects of life in the World. Though not everyone can do it, it's something you are born with"

Kasumi listened closely.

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked" Katara continued.

"They started a war?" Kasumi asked.

Katara nodded "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished".

"Anyone know what happend?" Kasumi asked.

Katara shook her head "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe".

Kasumi looked down. Just where has she ended up?

"Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world" Katara finished up.

Kasumi put a hand on her head "This is so much to take in! This is not the world I remember!".

"Where are you from?" Katara asked.

"You are gonna think I'm crazy" Kasumi said.

Katara giggled a little "Trust me, when you grow up with my brother. You can tell who is crazy and who is not".

Kasumi sighed "It's a long story".

Katara only smiled "It's ok. You can tell me and the rest of the village later. Just rest up for now. Your wounds have not healed yet".

Kasumi could not help but to smile back "Thank you Katara".

And with that, Katara walked out and Kasumi laid back down to think of eveyrthing she just heard. Katara was not lying, Kasumi could see it in her eyes, so just what happend when she got hit by that light? Did it really send her to another world?

Kasumi sighed, she would need to figure that out some other time. At least she was saved by one she can trust. With that thought in mind, Kasumi fell asleep once again.

 **.**

 **Well that was the first chapter. Don't worry, the following once will be longer, this was just meant to show you the character you are gonna be following through the story. After leaving the voting poll up for a while, I decided to settle with Kasumi as there are not Avatar X Dead or alive stories out there and I've been wanting to wirte a Dead Or Alive Story for a while now.**

 **Also Kasumi's abilities and feats will be limited solely to the Dead Or Alive series. So her appearances in Ninja Gaiden will not count.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar Aang.**

3 weeks has passed since Kasumi arrived at the water tribe. Despite so many new things, she had been able to settle in quite well. Karara was a very good friend and her brother Sokka was suspicious at first but in the end he managed to accept her as a part of the tribe when he was 100% sure she was not a threat.

Though part of the reason was that Kasumi is a girl and acording to Sokka, a girl can't be such a major threat... sexist? Yes, but at least he's allowing her to stay. And their grandmother who prefers to be called Gran Gran is a very strict but caring woman who treats everyone fairly, including Kasumi as long as she is willing to help out around the village, something Kasumi did not mind.

Kasumi was currently returning back after having collected some firewood. And as soon as she stepped inside the village she was swarmed by the children who had all taken a liking to her since she arrived.

"Kasumi!" They all cheered in unison.

Kasumi smiled "Hello kids. Got some wood to last us a few days. Mind helping me prepare it?".

"Yeah!" All the kids said before taking the wood and hurried to get it ready.

"Welcome back Kasumi. You brought quite the wood back. Should be enough to keep us warm for at least a week" Gran Gran said as she walked up to Kasumi with a friendly smiled.

Kasumi smiled back "Happy to help Gran Gran. Is Katara and Sokka not back yet?".

"No. They are still hunting... I hope nothing has happend, it's getting late" Gran Gran said. Kasumi watched the outside of the village, what could be keeping them?

"I'm sure they are ok. But if they are not back by dark I will go look for them" Kasumi assured.

Gran Gran smiled "Thank you Kasumi. Let's finish ther rest of the wood".

But then they saw a bright light of in the distance. It stood as a shining beacon in the sky and Kasumi could sence an incredible power coming from it. Unlike anything she has ever felt before.

 _'What was that?'_ Was all Kasumi could think about.

Later that night Katara and Sokka finally returned just as Kasumi was about to go look for them. But something was not right. They were not alone. They were accompanied by a large creature that looked like a white bison with six legs and a large arrow on it's head. But another thing that cought Kasumi's eye was that there was a young bald boy with them who also had a arrow on his head. He looked like a monk.

"What happend? Who is that boy? Where did he come from?" Kasumi asked.

"It's kind of a long story" Katara said.

"We found him frozen in a iceberg, his name is Aang and turns out he is an airbender so we brought him back home because Katara thought it was a good idea" Sokka summarised.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. That kind of answered her question but at the same time not at all.

Katara sighed "We'll explain more tomorrow".

Kasumi nodded "Ok. We could all use some sleep".

And with that they went to bed for the night. Kasumi could sense a very strong aura around Aang. There was alot more to him than meets the eye.

The next day it was time to meet this Aang. Katara pulls him out. A small crowd has gathered to greet him.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang" Katara said. Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from him anyway.

"Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asks as he inspects his clothes for bison snot.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you" Gran Gran said.

"'Extinct'?" Aang asked confused.

Katara spoke again "Aang, this is my grandmother".

"Call me Gran Gran" Gran Gran said.

"I am Kasumi" Kasumi said with a friendly smiled which Aang returned

Sokka grabbed Aang's staff "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this".

"It's not for stabbing" Aang said as he creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand "It's for airbending".

Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings and also making Sokka jump in surprise.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" One of the girls said in excitement.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly" Aang explained.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly" Sokka pointed out.

"Check again!" Aang said as he launches himself into the air with his glider. He soars through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder.

Kasumi had to admit, it was impressive. She kind of hoped she could try it herself.

Aang looks down at Katara who smiles at him. He is so enthralled with her attention that slams right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider.

Sokka gasps "My watchtower!".

"That was amazing" Katara said as she helps Aang back to his feet. He twirls his glider shut as Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closes the glider a huge bank of snow buries Sokka.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long" He said a little tired.

"You're a waterbender!?" Aang asked Katara.

"Well... sort of. Not yet" Katara said a litlte unsure of what to say.

"All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores" Gran Gran said as she leads Katara away.

Kasumi was indeed impressed by what she saw. She would need to speak with Aang about that later. For now she had her own chores to get to.

Later that afternoon sky Sokka is clearly addressing an audience as he paces back and forth "Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?".

The audience. It is a group of six children, most of whom are toddlers. A little Boy raises his hand "I gotta pee!".

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks" Sokka said.

"But I really gotta go" The boy insisted.

Sokka sighs "Okay... who else has to go?".

All six raise their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead in disgust as all six exit as Katara shows up "Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago".

They look to see Aang emerging from a small igloo type bathroom stall. He adjusts his pants and smiles at the trip of boys coming to use the toilet.

Aang gestures over his shoulder at the toilet "Wow! Everything freezes in there!

Children: Hahaha!".

Kasumi was not amused by that. For an obvious reason.

"Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only" Sokka said

But then they hear a "Wheeee!"

They have propped up the sky bison Appa's tail using a makeshift sawhorse. A kid has used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a pile of snow. They laugh while Kasumi just smiled at the scene.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka called out to Aang "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on".

"What war?" Aang asks as he hops down off of Appa "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked.

Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him "PENGUIN!".

The penguin, aware that it has been spotted, makes an excited noise and turns to waddle away. Aang uses his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked again.

Kasumi could not help but to chuckle. This remided her about the fun she used to have back when she was a kid. She missed those times.

* * *

Later that day Aang and Katara was away to ride the penguins. Kasumi stayed behind in the village. Now that the chores were done she could finally take some time to meditate. Kasumi always tired to get in as much training as she could to make sure she don't get out of shape and some meditation was always a good way to keep her senses sharp.

She was breathing slowly, centering herself and focusing on her inner senses, those that goes beyond her eyes and ears. Her inner energy was beginning to surface and small pink petals began to surround her. But she was broken out of her meditation when she heard alot of comotion outside.

The people sounded panicked so Kasumi hurried outside to see the people looking at the sky. When Kasumi did the same she saw a flare in the sky. She knew what that ment, it was a beacon!

"What happened?" Kasumi asked no one in particular.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Sokka said sounding angry "The air bender has brought the fire nation right to us!".

Kasumi had heard enough about the fire nation to know that they are bad news. This was not good.

When Aang and Katara came back the whole village were waiting outside for them. As they approach, the children run forward to greet them "Yay! Aang's back!".

The children gather around Aang as Sokka comes forward angrily "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?".

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident" Katara said trying to defend her friend.

"Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well...we "boobied" right into it" Aang said.

Gran Gran shakes her head "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!".

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. It's my fault" Aang said downcast.

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy! The foreigner is banned from our village!" Sokka declared,

Katara got angry "Sokka, you're making a mistake".

"No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!" Sokka said, getting very close of reaching his limit.

Kasumi had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

"Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun" Katara argued.

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!" Sokka argued back.

Aang smiled earnestly "You should try it sometime".

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka snapped.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this" Katara begged.

Gran Gran sighed "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves".

Katara looked at Kasumi "Kasumi please! Help us out here!".

Kasumi looked down for a moment "I... I wish I could Katara. But I'm just a guest in your village. I'm sorry Katara but it's not my call".

"Then I'm banished too!" Katara declared she turns, taking Aang by the shoulder, and begins to walk off "C'mon, Aang, let's go!".

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked.

"To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" Katara answered.

Aang was momentarily confused, then brightening "I am? Great!".

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked.

Katara pauses, doubt and indecision on her face. Aang comes up next to her "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family" He walks towards Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara asked sadly.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me" Aang said with a smile.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that" Aamg said and airbends himself onto Appa's head where he takes the reigns. He turns to address the village "It was nice meeting everyone".

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy" Sokka said.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" Aang commanded but Appa only rumbles and gets onto his feet.

"Yeh, I thought so" Sokka said and Kasumi glared at him, a sign telling him to shut up.

Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara "Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!".

"I'll miss you too" Aang said sadly "Come on, boy".

Appa begins to walk off. Katara and the little girl, looks at them for a while.

The little girls runs off back to the village crying while Gran Gran comes up behind Katara "Katara, you'll feel better after you –".

"You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" Katara snapped before she stalks off angrily, leaving Gran Gran alone.

Kasumi just stood on her spot trying to think of what she could do, or what she should have done. Should she have defended Aang? He looked like a nice kid and Kasumi could tell there was no evil in his heart. He had some of the most innocent a pure eyes she had ever seen.

Sokka directing the little boys through the village gate "All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!".

A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively"But, I gotta –"

"And no potty breaks!" Sokka snapped, as the boy ran inside Sokka looked at Kasumi "Kasumi! Hurry up and get inside. The Fire Nation is on it's way".

"Do what you want! I'm just gonna stand here for a while!" Kasumi said not looking at him. Sokka sighed and decided togive her some space.

* * *

Later that day Sokka stands atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. Sokka's guard tower collapses in a heap of snow and ice.

"Oh man!" He said before a pandemonium breaks out in the village as people being to run away

"Ohhh, man!" Sokka said in fear.

A large vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear. Kasumi hurries and gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress.

As she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Sokka. The ship was getting closer by the moment.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara shouted.

As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, Katara in front, have emerged from their shelters and stare in trepidation and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Sokka is looking up at the ship and also draws breath.

With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, similar to the Roman corvus, for disembarking Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the bowsprit.

Kasumi made sure to keep the children behind her as she was ready just incase a fight broke out.

As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, a young boy and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. He walkis down the gangplank stairs followed by guards.

Sokka gets up and charges the boy with an adolescent war cry. As he runs up the steps the casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right. His head gets stuck in the snow and he struggles comically to free himself. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been dispatched by the invaders. The boy walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?" He demanded as he looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?".

Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. The cower in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!" He shouted.

"He is not here! He left long ago! Now leave!" Kasumi demanded with a hard glare.

"You're lying!" The boy said getting angrier by the second.

Behind The, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges with another cry. The boy turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. He fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at him as he does. Caught by surprise, the boy barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss.

A little boy in the crowd throws Sokka a spear "Show no fear!".

Sokka catches the spear and charges The boy, who breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, he grabs the spear, boinks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, sunk to the ground, rubbing his boy is standing sternly over him. In the sky in boomerang reappears. It slams the boy in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, he begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka.

But then Aang comes skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under the boy, sweeping his legs out from under him. He lands butt up. The helmet lands on his behind. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka" Aang said happily.

"Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'" Sokka said dryly.

Aang looks over at the Firebenders. The boy gets to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, Aang was ready with his staff, surrounded by all the fire benders. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts the boy as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

The boy looked incredulous "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?".

Katara was shocked "Aang?".

Sokka was also shocked "No way".

Kasumi only stared. Aang was the avatar? the most powerful bender ever? The only one who could master all 4 eliments? All that power inside such a young boy.

The boy and Aang was maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" The boy said.

"Well, you're just a teenager" Aang retorted.

The boy fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them and realizes he can't protect them all.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked.

The boy was still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly. A soldier takes Aang's staff and leads him to the ship. The villagers where Katara rushes forward.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara begged.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back" Aang called out.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home" The boy said as he boards the ship along with the others.

Aang looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Aang. His smile drops as he sees her pain. Kasumi wanted so badly to just rush inside the ship and save him, she just could not stand the thought of him being in prison by those monsters.

* * *

It was now morning. The jagged path through the ice that the ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, they all look sad. Katara stands by the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea. Sokka walks by in the background carrying some things.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him" Katara declared.

"Katara, I—" Sokka began but was interrupted.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—" This time Katara got interrupted.

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka motions to his left to show a canoe ready to go.

Katara lets out a happy gasp "Sokka!" She gives him a bear hug.

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend" Sokka said.

Katara blushed "He's not my—".

"Whatever" Sokka cut her of.

"I'm comming with you" They look to see Kasumi standing there with a bag over her back.

"Kasumi?!" The two siblings said in unison.

Kasumi smiled "I should have save him sooner. And there is no way I'm letting you two go after people that dangerous without help. Besides I still need to repay you for allowing me to live here".

Katara and Sokka smiles at her until Gran Gran shows up "What do you three think you're doing?".

They turn and try to look innocent. Gran Gran looks momentarily severe, but then smiles and offers them a blue bundle "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender" She hugs Katara "And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister".

She hugs Sokka who had an awkward face "Yeah... okay, Gran.".

She then walks to Kasumi "And you Kasumi... look after my grand children".

Kasumi smiled and accepted the hug "I promise Gran Gran. I will protect them with my life".

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his, as are your's Kasumi" Gran Gran said.

Katara turns to the canoe "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe"

But then Appa shows He emits a low rumble as he approaches.

"Appa!" Katara called out and runs towards Appa.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Soka asked in annoyance.

"Nothing else to do Sokka. We need to hurry and catch up" Kasumi said before jumping on top of Appa.

Later Appa was swimming through the water, with Katara at the reigns and Kasumi and Sokka on his back in the saddle.

"Go. Fly. Soar" Sokka said dryly.

"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help" Katara pleaded.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate" Sokka continued.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?" Katara asked, Appa rumbles in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.

Kasumi was thinking until she remembered what Aang said "Appa, Yip Yip!".

Appa rumbles again and begins to flop his massive beaver tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he takes off into the sky.

Katara was ecstatic "You did it, Kasumi!".

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!" Sokka sees Katara giving him a smug look. "I mean, big deal, he's flying".

Kasumi was smling widely. The wind in her hair, the ground under felt so free!

They finally caught up with the war ship. They see him ready to fight the boy from earlier. Aang turns just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He uses his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regains his balance and blow three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodges a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang falls into the water below.

Katara yelled "Aang! No! Aang! Aang! AANG!".

At Katara's final scream, Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Aang lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked incredulously.

"Now that was some waterbending!" Sokka said.

 _'Such amazing power!'_ Kasumi thought in amazement.

Aang is on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked worried

Aang was drained "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Hey Kasumi. Thanks for coming.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka said smiling.

"I dropped my staff" Aang said.

"Got it!" Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that the boy holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butts him in the head with the staff three times. The boy lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time.

Kasumi notices some guards running towards them. She walks towards them for a sec, before with blinding speed she slams her elbow into one's gut, making him cough before he slides to the deck. Kasumi then spins around and kicked another guard in the face, maiking him do a back flip before landing flat on his belly. Then with one last spin, Kasumi slams her palm in to the last guards chest, sending him flying of the ship.

Kasumi takes a breath to calm herslef before she looked at her firends who was staring at her with wide eyes and jaws drooped.

"You.. you just took them all down in like 3 seconds!" Sokka said.

"Later, we need to get out of here!" Kasumi said as she jumped on to Appa. With all on board Appa began to fly away.

As Appa gains altitude, the boy and a older man in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Kasumi, Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aang jumps to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. Cut to Aang, Katara and Sokka laughing as they fly away. Cut back to Iroh and Zuko on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship.

They did it. They got away.

* * *

Later they were flying through the clouds.

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Katara said.

Aang was sitting cross legged on the bridge of the saddle, a slightly sad expression on his face "I don't know. I just sort of... did it".

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because... I never wanted to be" Aang answered.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war" Katara said.

Aang was looking down sadly "And how am I going to do that?".

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?" Katara asked.

"That's what the monks told me" Aang answered.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending" Katara said smiling.

Aang smiled too "We can learn it together!".

Katara looked at her brother "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way".

"I'd like that. I'd really like that" Sokka said smiling.

"What about you Kasumi?" Aang asked the oldest among them.

Kasumi smiled "I promised Gran Gran that I would look after you all. I will follow you until our destiny are revealed".

"Then we're in this together" Katara declared.

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here" Aang said as he points at some places on a scroll.

"What's there?" Katara asked.

"Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang said excited.

Kasumi chuckled. Looks like she was in for quite an adventure.

 **.**

 **FINALLY! I got the pilot episodes done! Now I can at last enter the more fun parts!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Southern Air Temple.**

Team Avatar had stopped near a lake for the night. It was now morning and Aang was dead set on returning to his old home, The Southern Air Temple, the home he had not been to for 100 years.

Aang was adjusting Appa's reins "Wait 'til you see it, girls. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world".

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home" Katara cautiously.

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang said happily.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time" Katara said.

"I know, but I need to see it for myself" Aang said as he floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Sokka, who is snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground "Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!".

Sokka awakens, making groggy noises "Sleep now... temple later...".

Before Aang could do anything Kasumi placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a 'I got this' look. Aang smiled and stepped back to see what his new friend would do. Kasumi learned this trick by hanging out with Hitomi.

She put her finger in her mouth, covering it with her spit. And then she poked her finger in to Sokka's ear. Sokka cried out in surprise he hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Katara laughs at him. Sokka looks very irritated as Kasumi just giggled.

Aang pokes his head out from behind Sokka "Great! You're awake. Let's go".

Later the gang was flying on Appa's back, Aang and Katara up front, Sokka in the passenger saddle. Kasumi was just enjoying the view from her spot. Flying like this made her feel so free.

Sokka's stomach growls "Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food" He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?".

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry" Aang said sheepishly.

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good" Sokka said in a incredulous tone.

Kasumi smiled "We can find someting after we land".

Aang was as excited as he could get "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!".

Katara was still uneasy "Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders".

"What about 'em?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people" Katara said.

Kasumi stopped looking at the view when she heard that. It reminded her about how she lost her own mother.

Aang face relaxes into hopeful optimism "Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped".

"I know it's hard to accept" Katara began.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Aang said as he rubs the big animal's head. Appa grunts an affirmative.

Kasumi sighed. She had a bad feeling that Aang would not find what he was looking for.

Appa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move, Kasumi was not bothered since she was used to it. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple" Aang said.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara said smiling

"We're home, buddy. We're home" Aang said to Appa.

Kasumi smiled, the temple did indeed look amazing. She had never seen anything like that before.

They landed on a platform and got off Appa to explore. Aang dashed ahead of the rest, almost shaking in excitement while the rest followed more camly behind him. Though Kasumi could not help but to smile at the young boy's excitement.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked clutching his stomach to illustrate his hunger.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs" Sokka stated.

"Honestly I'm a little hungry too" Kasumi said before her stomach let out a loud growl, making her blush a little and Katara giggled.

Aang was at the edge of the path where he has stopped to let the others catch up. They do, and he points below them "So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" Aang gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field "And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..."

His voice trails off and he sighs making Katara ask "What's wrong?"

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds "I can't believe how much things have changed" Aang said in a sad tone.

Kasumi, Sokka and Katara look at each, then Sokka changes the subject, hurrying up to Aang "So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?".

Aang smiles.

Later Kasumi was the one to volunteer to try it out with Aang. He bends air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. Kasumi follows it with her eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game.

Kasumi waits for the right moment before she delivers a kick to the ball sending it back. She was surprised that it worked and the ball returned to Aang who sent it back again. Kasumi managed to use some of her chi to send it back with more force. Aang knew he would not be able to stop this one so he simply used his air to make it go around him and then used the force Kasumi had given it and sent it back a little to fast.

The ball hit Kasumi seding her through her own goal post and she laded right in the cold snow.

"Hahaha! Aang one, Kasumi zero!" Aang cheered shows the score with his hands, one fingers for him and a zero for Kasumi.

"Well I'm glad he can laugh at my expense..." Kasumi said dryly before her hand toutched something. She looked and gasped, it was a Fire soldier helmet.

"Katara, check this out" Sokka said.

Katara sees the helmet "Fire Nation".

"We should tell him" Sokka said looking at Aang.

Katara turns to call to him "Aang, there's something you need to see".

Aang was approaching happily with the ball "Okay!".

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Kasumi who yelps in surprise.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Uh... just a new waterbending move I learned" Katara said uncertainly.

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang said and walks of.

"You know, you can't protect him forever" Sokka said before snow hit Katara in the face.

"Hey!" Katara said only to shrink back as Kasumi glared at her.

"That's for bringing down snow on me! It got inside my clothes!" Kasumi said while digging out some snow from her... chest area, making Sokka blush and look away.

They reach the gate of the Air Temple itself. Aang runs in alone, leaving Kasumi, Sokka and Katara a moment to speak alone.

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't" Sokka said.

Katara walks away from him "I can for Aang's sake. If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated".

"Katara he might figure it out himself and that would hurt him even more" Kasumi said next to the young water bender who just looked down before they heard Aang call out to them

"Hey guys! I want you to meet somebody" He said as he motioned to a statue.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know" Aang said before he bows to the statue.

Kasumi bowed as well, showing respect to the teacher of her friend.

Katara comes forward and placed a hand on Aang's shoulde "You must miss him".

"Yeah" Aang said before he moves forward to go into the Temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet" Aang said.

Katara looks at Sokka, who shrugs before they along with Kasumi approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years" Katara said.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long" Aang reasoned.

"Good point" Katara said in tought.

 _'I'm still amazed on how he did that. Anyone else would have died from that'_ Kasumi thought.

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang said.

Sokka pops out from behind Aang eagerly "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!".

Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" He asked

"The key, Sokka, is airbending" Aang said.

Aang composes himself and draws in his breath. He raises both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushes forward with his arms and steps forward with his right leg. He airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.

Aang calls inside "Hello? Anyone home".

The team walks into the sanctuary. They see alot of statues arrayed in a pattern. They are standing in a swirl pattern on the floor a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road with the statues arrayed along it. The team walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room.

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka asked in disappointment

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

Aang was uncertain"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! That one's an airbender!".

Katara pointis at another one "And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire".

"That's the Avatar cycle" Aang realised.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang" Katara said.

"Wow! There's so many!" Aang said.

Kasumi was amazed by all this. So every time an Avatar dies, they are reborn in to the next next nation in the cycle. Truly amazing since it technically makes the Avatar immortal, even if you kill them, they'll just reborn again.

Aang has stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Katara appears behind Aang and shakes him by the shoulders "Aang, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Aang said still a little dazed.

"Who is that?" Katara asked as they looked at the statue.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me" Aang explained.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met" Sokka said.

Katara looked over the statue "There's no writing. How do you know his name?".

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow" Aang said.

Sokka growls in frustration "You just couldn't get any weirder!".

The three sense the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward them. They hurried to hide behind some statues.

Sokka whispers "Firebender. Nobody make a sound".

"You're making a sound!" Katara said exasperated.

Aang and Sokka hushes her. Kasumi looked closely from her hiding place. Using her ninja training. But when she saw what is was she almost felt silly and stepped out ofher hiding spot.

"It's ok everyone. Nothing to worry about" Kasumi said as it appeared to only be a small animal. Kasumi walked up to it and got down on one knee and held out her hand "Hello there little one!".

The animal smelled her hand a little before it climbed up on her arm and on to her shoulder and then began to lick her cheek, making the young ninja girl giggle. The others also come around to look. Everyone's eyes blink, each registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder.

"Lemur!" Aang exclaimed.

Sokka was drooling "Dinner...".

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet" Aang said.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka said.

Both lunge at the small animal. The lemur bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming and bolting out of the temple.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called out as he and Sokka chased after it.

Kasumi sighed and rubbed her face "Boys...".

She decided to simply follow them to make sure they did not do anything stupid. The lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery.

"Hey! Come back!" Aang follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain "Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore".

Aang approaches another drape, parts it, and walks through. He draws a sharp breath, startled at what he sees. Firebender uniforms and skeletons are covering the floor of a decaying building.

Kasumi enters "Aang did you... oh no!"

Aang was surprised "Firebenders? They were here?".

"Aang..." Kasumi said softly.

At the back of the grotto lies the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds.

"Gyatso..." Aang said before he falls to his knees, devastated.

Kasumi walked up to him and hugged him "I'm sorry Aang".

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" Sokka said as he entered only to see Aang crying on Kasumi "Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He sees the skeleton and does a doubletake "Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here".

Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow incandescent blue. Before Kasumi knew it, she was sent back by a strong air blast.

"Aang!" She cried out as Aang was unleashing a massive storm.

Katara joins Sokka behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind "What happened?".

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso" Sokka said.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down" Katara said.

Sokka was trying not to get blown away "Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!".

Katara slowly approaches Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air. But is pushed back by the force of it. Kasumi used her che to give herself a boost and powered through the wind. She had to stop Aang before he brings down the whole mountain.

"Aang! Listen to me! I know how you feel, I relly do. I lost my mother, my brother, my sister, and my home. I know what you are going through. But you are not alone! Me, Katara and Sokka. We are here for you, we are your family now! So please, come back to us!" Kasumi screamed.

Aang begins to descend when she is finished. His feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Kasumi hurried to catch him before he could fall. Katara and Sokka come up on either side of them.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise" Sokka said gently.

Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted "I'm sorry".

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault" Katara said.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender" Aang said sadly.

Kasumi hugged him like a mother would do with her child "It's ok Aang. We're all here for you. And we are not going anywhear".

"Thank you... Kasumi" Aang said softly and acepted the hug and cried in to her chest.

Kasumi let him cry, now feeling an even stronger connection with him than before. She meant what she said before. Every single word. The kids are her family now, and she would protect them until the day she dies.

"Katara, Sokka, Kasumi say hello to the newest member of our family" Aang said as he approaches them, the lemur on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara aksed.

Aang was a little surprised as the lemur jumps off and returns a second later with a fruit "Momo".

Sokka was poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. Kasumi Aang and Katara begin to laugh. It was now twilight and Aang is watching the temple recede in the distance as Appa flies them away. Aang looks back with sadness as the clouds finally obscure his childhood home from view.

He looks at Kasumi who was tyring to sleep "Kasumi..." She looks at him "You said you lost everything. What happend?"

Kasumi was silent for a moment before she placed a hand on his shoulder "That is a story for another time Aang. But know that I will not lose this family!".

Aang smiled and nodded. And with that both settled in for a peaceful night.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Warriors of Kyoshi.**

A few days has passed since the visit to the air temple, Sokka was reading a map they got "You have no idea where you're going, do you?".

Aang turns his head back to answer Sokka "Weeelll, I know it's near water...".

"I guess we're getting close then" Sokka said flatly as they have been flying over water for hours now. In short, they were nowhere near close to their destination.

Kasumi was simply meditating. It was not that easy with these kids around but she managed. As long as Sokka don't scream out of the blue again. Katara is mending a garment. Sokka's pants got damaged a while back, so Katara has been trying to fix them ever since. Aang is watching her. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder.

"Momo, marbles please" Aang said and Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang who is smiling eagerly and cupping the marble in his two hands "Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!".

Kasumi looked up from her meditation and sees Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. But Katara is preoccupied and does not look up from her sewing.

"That's great, Aang" Katara said absentmindedly.

Aang was a little crushed that she did not notice "You didn't even look".

Katara stops her sewing and looks at him "That's great!".

"But I'm not doing it now" Aang said.

Kasumi smiled a little. It was cute how he tried to get Katara's attention. It did not take a genius to know he was head over heals for the young water bender.

Sokka waves his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing".

Katara stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?".

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things" Sokka said simply. Now Kasumi was almost tempted to throw him of Appa.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" Katara said with exaggerated happiness and throws Sokka's pants at him and they hit him in the head.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" Sokka said as he sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants "Katara, PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" Aang said happily.

"But I would still prefer you put them back on" Kasumi said blankly.

Appa swoops down and they landed on a beach at a rather large island. It was beautiful in Kasumi's eyes, remided her a little about her old home.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" Sokka asked.

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring" Katara agreed.

Aang was shading his face and looking out over the water "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" When Appa made no sound Aang nudges him "I said, aren't you boy?"

Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster" Sokka said.

Aang gasps excitedly and points out towards the water "LOOK! That's why we're here..." Aang strips down to his underwear making Kasumi look away for a bit "... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face "COLD!".

Kasumi, Katara and Sokka looks at each other wryly. Sokka makes the univeral "he's crazy" signal by twirling his finger next to his head. Kasumi shook her head, if Aang catches a cold then his sneezes will be devastating.

Aang is swimming out into the bay. Aang dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaps out of the water with Aang riding on its back, his hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Aang with it.

The others watch and Katara has an excited and interested look on her face, clearly enjoying his current antics. Aang was laughing, he waves to Katara waves back "Woo!".

"Yeeaaaah! Woohoo!" Aang is laughing, ecstatic as he rides the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water.

"He looks pretty good out there" Katara said.

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work" Sokka said unimpressed.

"That kind of looks fun! Maybe I should try it myself" Kasumi said in a thinking position

Katara heard a crack and looked to see Appa chewing on something "No, Appa! Don't eat that!".

Katara hurries to stop him while Kasumi and Sokka continues to watch Aang. But then a shadow shows up under and is approaching the fishes, including the one Aang is on.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka yelled.

Kasumi gasps as a koi fish was trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Something is approaching Aang from behind.

Katara, heard the commotion and runs up beside Sokka back on the beach "What's wrong?"

"Aang's in trouble" Sokka said before he yells "Aang!".

"Get out of there!" Katara screams.

"Aang! Hurry! It's dangerous out there!" Kasumi shouted.

But Aang was just waving back at them, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish he is riding bucks and sends Aang headlong into the bay. He comes up a second after going under and spurts water out of his mouth. He is breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind him. Aang turns around slowly to see what's following close behind him. His eyes widen and he screams in panic.

Aang leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase him. Aang reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Aang knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea. Katara runs back to where Aang and Sokka are. Aang is putting his clothes back on while Sokka sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.

Kasumi watched the massive creature leave for a bit. What ever it was, she was happy that Aang got away in time. And she is happy she did not go in to the water herself. That thing could have swallowed her whole.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

Aang was getting dressed "I don't know".

Sokka gets up and wiped his hands together "Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road".

But then four green clad warriors fall on Kasumi, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Aang by his shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack.

Kasumi was ready to fight back until all 4 girls began ganging up on her. They managed to wrestle her down and she was tied up.

 _'I let my guard down! What an amature move!'_ Kasumi said angry at herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. A ninja should never drop their guard in a unknown territory.

"Or we could stay a while..." Sokka said.

* * *

Later the gang was tied to a pole blindfolded. Kasumi was trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"You four have some explaining to do" A man said.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi" A girl voice warned.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka demanded.

Their blindfolds are removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands.

Sokka was straining at his bonds "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?".

One of the girls stepped toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?".

Sokka laughed in disbelief "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down".

The girl grabs him by the collar and shakes him a little "A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight".

Katara quickly "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes".

"I can support that fact!" Kasumi said.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi" Aang said apologetically.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" The man said

Aang's face lit up in a mixture of surprise and interest "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!".

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries" The man pointed out.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar" Aang said.

The warriors, and the man faces shows shock and disbelief.

The girl shakes her fist at Aang "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago".

Aang grins widely "That's me!".

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" The man ordered.

The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless team.

"Aang... do some airbending..." Katara told Aang worried

Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. He floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. The warriors gaze in shock and amazement.

"It's true... you are the Avatar!" The man said.

Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt "Now... check this out!".

Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier. The villagers are cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front right screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth. He faints.

Kasumi sighed in relief. She was happy this could be settled before it go messy. She was just about ready to fight before Aang air bended.

The next day Kasumi, Momo, Aang, and Katara are seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table and exits. Aang throws his arms up in the air happily.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast!" He began stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!".

"Manners Aang" Kasumi scolded lightly before taking a bit out of a cream cake "This is good!".

"Mmm... Katara you've got to try these!" Aang offers Katara a sweet.

"Well, maybe just a bite..." Katara said as she takes the candy from Aang as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from his other hand.

Aang look at who was sitting in a corner "Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!".

"Not hungry" Sokka said in a grumpy tone.

Aang was shocked "But you're always hungry!".

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday" Katara said.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka snapped.

Katara smiled smugly "Right. And then they kicked your butt".

Sokka gets up angrily "Sneak attacks don't count! Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls" He has paced around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself "Who do they think they are anyway?" He grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth as he walks out of the room "Mmm... this is tasty".

Kasumi shook her head "I think this is a fitting moment to say. Sore loser!" Katara laughed at that.

"What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment" Aang said.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long" Katara said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!" Aang said happily.

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head" Katara said in slight worry.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk" Aang said as he stands up and goes to the window.

He looks down in surprise and confusion. The courtyard is full of little girls from the village, screaming and cheering at him. Aang's face breaks out in a large smile and he blushes. Katara is standing slightly behind him, she crosses her arms, sticks her tongue out.

Kasumi sighed. She had a feeling this was not going to end well. This kind of atention was never a good thing.

* * *

Later that day Kasumi noticed Sokka walking towards the training hut. She narrowed her eyes and followed him and began listening as he spoke to the girls.

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?" Sokka said in a arrogant tone.

"Well, you're in the right place" A girl named Suki said "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar".

"It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception" Sokka said flippantly as he rotates his shoulders.

"I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance" Suki said with sarcasm.

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village" Sokka said smugly .

Suki leans towards Sokka and smiled "Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration".

Sokka gulped "Oh... well... I mean... I...".

Suki turns to her warriors "Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?".

The warriors giggles and nodding affirmatively at Suki's suggestion. At that moment Kasumi just couldn't help herself and stepped inside making everyone look at her.

"How about I show you how good he is? After all, you are the better fighter among us two, right Sokka?" Kasumi asked with a little mischievous look in her face.

"Kasumi!" Sokka said before he noticed the looks the other girls gave him and sighed "Fine. This may be a little tough, but try to block me".

Sokka throws a punch but Kasumi simply flicked his nose making him back of a bit. She smiled a little, this was gonna be fun.

"Heh heh... good one Kasumi. Of course, I was going easy on you" Sokka said.

"Of course" Kasumi said, her smile never leaving her face.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka lunges at Kasumi. She leans to the side and makes him trip over her foot and falling flat on his face, the warriors giggled "That does it!".

Sokka gets up and lunges at her again. But this time Kasumi had enough and simply grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. He lands on the floor with a painful grunt. Sokka's face flushes in humiliation as all the warriors laugh at him.

"I'm sorry Sokka. But you had to learn to stop being so sexist" Kasumi said gently but she was grinning like an idiot. She'll admit, she enjoyed that a little to much. But it felt so good.

* * *

Some time later Kasumi was returning to the room she and the team was staying at. But she stopped when she heard Aang and Katara talk.

"Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked.

Katara did not look up from her bowl "Yeah".

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous" aanf said.

Katara was still not looking up from her bowl "Good for you".

Aang was surprised "You're not going to stop me?".

Katara still did not up "Nope. Have fun".

Aang crosses his arms peevishly "I will".

"Great" Katara said.

"I know it's great" Aang said getting angry.

"I'm glad you know" Katara said annoyed.

"I'm glad you're glad" Aang said losing his cool.

"Good!" Katara snapped.

"Fine!" Aang snapped back he turns to storm angrily out of the room. He pauses at the door and turns his head back to look at Katara. She is still intent on her waterbending and does not look up at him. His face falls and he walks out the door.

Just as he left, Katara lets the water fall back into the bowl, crosses her arms, and looks at the door through which Aang has just exited. Worried, Kasumi walked inside and stood next to Katara.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"It was nothing!" Katara said not looking up.

Kasumi knelt down "Katara what is going on between you two? You've been rather distant ever since we came to this island".

"Why don't you ask Mr popular!? He is showing of to some girls by the lake" Katara said getting angry.

Kasumi sighed "Katara, I'm asking you now! What is going on!?".

"I said it's nothing!" Katara snapped as she hit Kasumi in the face with a water whip.

Kasumi flinshed back from the hit, a red mark forming on her face. Katara stared at in shock at what she just did.

"Kasumi... I am so sorry, I didnt mean to..." She said her voice shaking a little.

"It's alright... I've been hit harde than that" Kasumi said wiping her face.

But Katara suddenly began to cry and hugged her. Kasumi was a little cought of guard, she did not relise just how much pain Katara must have felt while Aang hanged out with those girls.

Kasumi hugged the young water bender and let her cry in to her chest "Shh. It's ok Katara.. it's ok...I'm sure Aang will relise what he's been doing soon enough. You should talk to him and make sure he don't do anything stupid".

Katara pulled back and nodded with a sad smile. Kasumi smiled back and let her go so she could go find Aang.

* * *

With that problem over with. Kasumi took the chance to once again try to have a peaceful meditation. But she was interrupted once again... only this time it was because she got a very bad feeling. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a ship.

She would know that ship anywhere "Zuko!".

Kasumi hurried back towards the village to help them before Zuko destroys the whole island. When she got to the village the warriors were already planning to fight Zuko and his fire benders.

"Kasumi! You made it!" Sokka said, dressed in a Kyoshi warrior's outfit.

Normaly Kasumi would laugh at the sight but she had other things to worry about "Listen, Zuko is to dangerous! Focus on his soldiers and leave Zuko to me".

"Are you sure about this Kasumi?" Suki asked.

"Yes. Just keep his troops of me while I deal with him" Kasumi said, the other nodded and they headed to the fight.

Zuko was entering the town riding some type of rhino. The streets are deserted "Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" He looks at his men "Find him".

Zuko's army begins to search the town for Aang. The three war rhinos proceed down the main street of the village. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army as Kasumi snuck around and kicked Zuko of his rhino. He got up and glared at her which Kasumi returned.

"You again!" Zuko growled out.

"Leave this village now Zuko! You got nothing to claim here!" Kasumi warned.

"I will capture the vatar. Tell me where he is and I will let you walk away alive!" Zuko said, though it was clear he was redy for a fight.

Kasumi answer was to getting to her fighting stance. Zuko shot his fire blasts at her. Kasumi jumped out of the way and managed to close the distance and grabbed his arm and then threw him in to a wooden pillar. He looked up just in time to dodge a kick that could have broken his face.

Kasumi continued to deflect his arms to avoid getting hit by his fire. Zuko proved to be a very solid martial artist and he is chained it in to his fire bending really well. But Kasumi was still the superior close combat fighter and kicked his legs out from under him and then slamed her palm in to his chest, slaming him in to the ground.

Kasumi looked down at him for a few moments and it looked like he was not getting up. Kasumi walked away to help the others, only for Zuko to get back up and fired a fireball at her back. Luckily Aang showed up just in time and blocked it.

A ghost of a smile spread across Zuko's lips "Finally!".

Zuko and Aang face each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodges them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at Aang. Aang uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through the wall of a building.

Aang drops the fans and picks up his staff. He and Kasumi looks at eachother and nods. Aang throws his staff into the air and flies over the now burning town while Kasumi ran under him. He looks behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames.

He lands next to Katara, who is helping a small child inside "Look what I brought to this place".

"It's not your fault" Katara assured.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me" Aang said.

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way" Katara said.

"I agree. If we stay and fight Zuko, there is no telling what could happen" Kasumi said

Aang hangs his head "I'll call Appa".

Later the gang was flying away from the burning town on Appa's back. Katara and Sokka are sitting in the saddle on Appa's back. Kasumi on he opposite Aang is sitting behind Appa's head with the reins in his hands. His head is hanging down; he is clearly upset.

Katara leans forward to speak to him "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang".

Without a word, Aang suddenly dives off of Appa's head into the bay, a determined expression on his face.

"AANG!?" Kasumi cired out, what on earth was that boy doing now?

Aang disappears under the water. Several seconds go by before the unagi bursts out of the water, Aang riding on it. He has hold of both whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aang pulls back on the whiskers and the unagi spews water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun.

Kasumi watched in amazement 'That boy is just full of surprises'.

Aang climbed back on clearly expecting a lecture from Katara "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous".

"Yes, it was" Katara said before giving him a big hug. Aang's face lights up with joy and surprise.

Kasumi smiled at the scen before looking at the sunset. All is calm and quiet. But Kasumi knew this was not the last time they would see Zuko. He would continue to chase them until there was nowhear left to run.

All the more reason they need to get to the North Pole as fast as they can.

Kasumi suddenly flinched a little. After making sure the other did not notice, she looked at her arm which has a burn wound. Looks like she underestimated Zuko. She needs more training to prepear herself to fight benders. She had never delt with powers like these before.

She will become stronger to protect her new family. That's a promise.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for skipping the Bumi episode. But I just could not figure out anything to write for that episode and ended up in a road block because of that. I would just have been Kasumi watching Aang complete the challenges.**

 **It was the reason why the story has not been updated until now. I hope you understand and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Imprisoned.**

Some time has passed since the gang left the Kyoshi Island. Their journey had previously led them to the Earth Kingdom Omashu where they met King Bumi, and old friend of Aang from 100 years ago. He was old and insane, though surprisingly powerful for his age. And in the end he just made Aang complete some challenges or he would suffocate the others with some crystal stuff. He was mad, but he was a mad genius.

Kasumi, Aang and Katara are sitting on a natural stone patio. A noisy little stream exits the ground from underneath the stone ledge. Kasumi was simply relaxing, Katara is folding her sleeping bag while Aang lies back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree. Sokka walks up the stream path, holding a sack.

"Great, you're back! What's for dinner?" Aang asked.

Sokka began to look through his sack "We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in!".

Kasumi, Aang and Katara look at each other then back at Sokka.

"Seriously, what else ya got?" Katara asked.

Sokka peers into the bag with one eye, hoping to find something else. Momo is eyeing the nut like object with suspicion. He chitters and picks it up. He taps it on a nearby stone to no effect. Then he pulls back and rams it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupts the forest's calm. The group and Appa look up at the noise.

"What was that!?" Sokka asked out loud.

Momo is looking befuddled over at Sokka. He turns to look back at the nut like object in his hand. He blinks twice before he drops the nut onto the stone and another huge sound echoes through the forest, startling Momo again and he ends up jumping in to Kasumi's arms.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang said as he, Kasumi and Katara rush off in the direction of the noise.

Leaving Sokka waving his arms at them "Shouldn't we run away from huge booms – not toward them?".

They gather behind a fallen tree and they see a young earthbender is practicing his art in the river bed, and the three watch him move around a huge boulder. Kasumi was really fashinated by the art of earth bending, thinking it was amazing how these people can control the eliment of the planet itself.

"An earthbender!" Katara said.

"Let's go meet him!" Aang suggested.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously" Sokka said.

But Katara had clearly ignored her brother's warning by running way out into the river bed to address the young earthbender "Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?".

The young earthbender looks over at Katara in surprise, drops his rock and runs back down the river bed. As he runs, he earthbends a load of rock into the riverbed, blocking any pursuit.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang called out after him.

"We just wanted to say hi" Katara said.

"Rushing up to him like that might not have been the best way to do it Katara" Kasumi said, not really liking how reckless the young water bender could be.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!" Aang pointed out.

Katara got excited "Which means no nuts for dinner!"

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka said but Momo flies over him to join the others, Sokka looks downcast "Yeh, I hate'em too".

"Don't take it to hard Sokka" Kasumi said giving him friendly pat on the shoulder.

They reach an Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. They head in to a market to see if they can find some food. Aang is at a stall trying out a hat"

"Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it" Aang said and turns to Kasumi and Sokka with the hat on and laughs, Kasumi can't help but to chuckle a little.

Meanwhile, Katara has noticed the young earthbender from the river bed enter a nearby building "Hey!".

The others see Katara run off and follows her. Katara opens the door to see the boy who was talking to an older woman.

"Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" Katara asked.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid" The boy said.

Kasumi, Aang and Sokka enter as Aang speaks "No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending".

The woman quickly closes the window blinds "They saw you doing what?".

"They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!" The boy said.

All four look at their clothing. And Kasumi looked up a little offended and crosses her arms under her large breasts "What is wrong with how I dress!?".

But the boy only blushes, only just now noticing her... package.

From outside a heavy knock on the door is heard.

"Open up!" Came a rough voice.

Sokka quickly parts the window blinds to identify the intruders "Fire Nation! Act natural!".

The boy's mother opens the door and a Fire Nation soldier enters. He looks at the others who are trying to act natrual, some looking very unconvincing. Other than Kasumi who was just pretending to check her nails. The top of the barrel that Aang is leaning upon shifts and his hand goes into the water up to his shoulder.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week" The mother said.

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" The soldier said as he produces a fireball in his hands and smiles "Fire is sometimes so hard to control".

The mother's expression melts from defiance to fear and resignation. She places a small chest on a table. She opens it to reveal a few miserable coins. She takes most of them out and gives them to the soldier.

He dumps the small ones on the ground "You can keep the copper ones".

After the soldiers left, The mother picks up the copper coins.

"Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?" Sokka asked.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships" The mother answered.

"They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it" The boy said agressivly.

"Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that" His mother said sternly.

"But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help" Katara said.

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities" The mother said.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are" Katara argued.

"You don't understand" The mother said.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" Katara asked.

"They could take Haru away! Like they took his father" The mother answered finally having had enough.

Haru looked away with a pained expression. Kasumi gave Katara and disapproving look for speaking about something she clearly knew nothing about. In situations like these, it's best to think more carefully about what you say.

Haru leads the gang to an barn. He opens the double door. The late day sun pours in "My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning".

"Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay" Aang said pointing at Appa with his mouth stuffed with hay. He looks over at Aang, stops chewing for a few seconds. Then begins chewing again. Making Kasumi roll her eyes a little but she still smiled.

Later she and Haru went for a quick walk "Sorry about Katara earlier. She don't always think before she acts, but I promise you she didn't mean anything bad, she just didn't know about your dad".

"That's ok. It's funny, the way she were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him" Haru said.

Kasumi smiled "She has a brave heart, no doupt about that".

"My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway" Haru said.

"He sounds like a brave and great man" Kasumi said as they reached a cliff.

"After the attack, they rounded up my father and every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since" Haru explained.

"That's why you hide your earthbending. If they found out you could earthbend they will throw you in prison" Kasumi realized.

"Yeh. The problem is that the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know" Haru said as he was twirling some small stones then he turns the stones to sand, which falls through his fingers.

Kasumi was silent for a moment "I can understand that to some point" She takes out her blade that she's been carrying with her all this time "This blade was made for me when I trained to become what I am now".

"That is some nice looking metal" Haru said.

Kasumi looked at it for a moment "It's all I have left from my home"

"What about your family?" Haru asked.

Kasumi got a grim expression "My family is... very complicated... I am never allowed to return there anymore..."

"Why?" Haru asked.

Kasumi sighed "It's a long story... I broke a very important rule and as an result, I was disowned and can never go back there anymore...".

Haru was a little shocked by that, but decided not to ask any futher realizing that it must be very painful for her.

Kasumi changed the subject "Do you really think I dress strangely?".

Haru gasped "No! You look beutiful! I-I mean you don't look strange at all!".

Kasumi giggled softly, she is not stupid, she was fully aware that her form could be eye catching "Thank you, that's an relief!".

Haru blushed in embarrassment. Thought he was not lying. Kasumi was by far the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He almost believed she was an angel. After that Kasumi let Katara speak to him for a while.

It was now night time and Katara explained how Haru saved a man from an collapsing mine by using his earth bending "It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man".

"You and Kasumi must have really inspired him" Aang said.

Katara blushed "I guess so".

"Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn" Sokka declared.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara said a little annoyed.

"Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night" Sokka said before turning his head to sleep.

Katara got a sly grin on her face "I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts".

Sokka looked back very irritated "Good night".

Kasumi, Aang and Katara laugh, then Katara blows out their lamp.

The next day Katara exited the barn. It is dawn and Katara walks up to a water pump to get some water. She carries a pot which she places under the spout. Rather than wok the pump, however, she gracefully waterbends some water out of the pump and into the jar. She picks up the pot and as she turns to go back to her friends, she notices Haru's mother looking out over the farm. She turns and it is clear she is crying. Katara drops her water pot and it breaks. Katara's eye showa her realization that Haru has been captured.

The others were getting ready until Katara rushes in "They took him! They took Haru away!".

"What?" Aang and Kasumi said at the same time.

"The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending" Katara said in slight panic.

Sokka puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her hand in genuine concern "Slow down, Katara, when did this happen?".

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight" Katara explained after calming down a little.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone" Sokka said.

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru" Katara said.

"...And why would they do that?" Aang asked.

Katara looked determined "Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending".

Kasumi knew exactly what she meant by that "No way Katara! You are not getting yourself thrown in to one of their cruel prisons!"

"There is no other way! I got to do this!" Katara argued.

"I said no! I promised Gran Gran that I would look after you! No way I'm letting you get captured by those monsters!" Kasumi said sternly.

"But we can't just leave Haru to rot!" Katara almost shouted.

"No! We can't! Which is why I will be the one who goes to prison" Kasumi declared, before anyone could say anything she continued "And no arguing! I am the oldest and I don't need bending to defend myself and I've been sneaking around places for as long as I can remember! I'm going and that's final!".

She gave them a look that was almost darring them to try to argue. In the end they just accepted what she said since she made a good point. She was the oldest and the most experienced among them. Making her more suitable for this.

A while later Kasumi got herself arrested by using her ki powers to move a rock, making it look like she earth bended it. She was brought on to a ship and taken to a large metal prison.

The warden stepped up "Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide –" The Warden's speech is interrupted by a prisoner who begins to cough. The Warden's look hardens instantly. The Warden suddenly leaps away from the prisoner line up, turns and firebends a hug gout of flame at the coughing prisoner. The targeted man jumps backwards "What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him!? Take him below! One week in solitary will improve his manners".

 _'A week of solitary for a smiple cough? He is a monster!'_ Kasumi thought with a glare at the warden who simply looked at her with an amused smile.

"Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day" He said and they were brought in to the prison.

As soon as she got inside the prison yard she looked around trying to find Haru. As she passes a prisoner sitting on the deck, he turns and it is Haru "Kasumi?".

Kasumi saw him and smiled as she rushed up placing her hands on his shoulders "Haru! Thank goodness you are ok!"

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I couldn't leave you to rot away in here. So I came to save you" Kasumi explained.

"So, you got yourself arrested?" Haru asked in disbelief.

"I had no choice. There was no other way to find this place" Kasumi said

Haru folds his arms across his chest and smiling "You got guts, Kasumi, I'll give you that. Come one, there's someone I want you to meet".

Haru leads her over to an older man who was siting with some more prisoners "Kasumi, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Kasumi".

Kasumi bowed to be respectful "A pleasure to meet you sir".

Tyro smiled at her "Haru was right about you. You are a sight to behold".

Kasumi looked at Haru who blushed and looked away. Kasumi could not help to giggle a little.

Tyro hands Kasumi a bowl "Have some dinner, Kasumi".

Kasumi takes the bowl as she was rather hungry. But her hungry expression turns to disgust.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Tyro assured.

Kasumi takes a spoonful and almost spits it out making Tyro smile apologetically "It's still pretty bad though".

A hand appears on Tyro's shoulder, another prisoner trying to get Tyro's attention "Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around".

"I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather" Tyro said.

"Excuse me sir. But do you have any plans on how to escape this place?" Kasumi asked.

Tyro looks at her suspiciously "Excuse me?".

"You'll never survive living like this! You must have tired to come up with some form of plan" Kasumi said.

"The plan? The plan is to survive - wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened" Tyro said.

"Half of you will be dead long before that happens!" Kasumi said almost sounding desperate "You can't expect to just wait it out!".

"Kasumi, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless" Tyro said sadly.

"I am not even a bender! And I am far from defenceless! You can do it if you just belive in yourself!" Kasumi said getting a little frustirated. Sure she could understand why they would be scared, but they are gonna die anyway, at least by fighting they have a ghost of a chance at living.

"I'm sorry" Tyro said looking down.

"Well I'm not giving up on you all!" Kasumi declared and stood up, she let out a loud wislte to gain their atention "Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. I have been told stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. I understand why you think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your spirit! Your spirit is were your true power lies! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when there is not a singel rock around. You need to stand back up and fight! The Avatar has returned! And there is still hope! So stand up and fight for your freedom!".

After a few moments pass, Kasumi's expression weakens. The groups of prisoners just turned away from her and go on with their own conversations. Kasumi looks down, feeling defeated. The Warden smiles and walks away.

Later that night Kasumi is sleeping, Aang wakes her up and she starts to cry out, but Aang "shh's" her. He leads back to the edge of the rig's main platform where Appa and Sokka are waiting.

"Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here" Sokka said.

Kasumi sighed "I can't leave yet"

Katara, Sokka and Aang jumps off Appa, who floats in the air beside the platform, and are sitting in a triangle on the rig's edge.

"What do you mean you're not leaving!?" Sokka asked.

"I could never forgive myself if I left all these people here to die!" Kasumi said.

"She's right. We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them" Katara said.

"Maybe she's right. What do you say, Sokka?" Aang asked.

"I say you're all crazy!" A searchlight comes close by and they hunker down until it passe "Last chance, we need to leave – now!".

"I can't!" Kasumi declared "And that's final!"

Sokka shakes his head "I hate it when you say that" Another search light comes closer to them "Come on, we better hide".

The gang Leaves but Aang hurries to whisper something to Appa, who flies off silently. After that they hide among some boxes.

"We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane" Aang said. Kasumi, Katara and Sokka looks at him not supporting this idea "The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!".

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka pointed out.

Aang lowers his head "I'm just tossing ideas around".

"I tired talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but they would not listen. They have already give up. If there was just a way to help them help themselves" Kasumi said.

"For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock... something they can bend" Sokka said.

Katara touches the rig platform "But this entire place is made of metal".

Aang looks up and then points at the factory "No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal – In other words, earth".

"That's it! We just need to find a way to give them some cole and they can use it to fight back!" Kasumi said "But how?"

Sokka smiled "I think I got an idea!".

Dawn is close at hand and Kasumi, Katara and Sokka are standing on the prisoner deck area where. They are looking down into an enormous ventilation shaft..

"It's almost dawn, we're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?" Katara asked.

"It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go – right back here" Sokka explained.

"That is a really good plan Sokka! I'm impressed" Kasumi said.

"There's the intruder!" A soldier said and the trio are surrounded by soldiers.

Sokka draws his boomerang "Stay back, I'm warning you!"

Kasumi places a hand on her blade until she hears Tyro speak "Kasumi stop! You can't win this fight!".

"Listen to him well, young lady. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand" The warden said.

The soldiers begins to close in. Then air begins to rush out of the grate, followed by dust and pebbles. Then a living river of coal erupts from the grate, eventually tearing it away. The eruption of coal shoots high into the air over the deck, blasting the grate away. The Warden was clearly shocked and dismayed. The coal lands in a massive pile between the earthbenders and the firebenders. All the prisoners are looking at the pile of earth that has just appeared. Aang drops in and lands on it, covered in coal dust. He coughs it off as Kasumi runs up to the top of the coal.

"Here is your chance! Use the coal to take back your freedom!" She said. But once again non of them even reacted.

The Warden laughs "Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed".

The Warden turns to walk back into the rig. As he does, a lump of coal flies and hits him in the back of the head. He turns in anger. Haru is twirling some lumps of coal above his raised left hand. His expression is severe. The Warden launches a blast of fire at the boy. The flame is about to engulf Haru, who braces for death, when it is blocked by a wall of coal. Tyro was in an earthbending stance, who has clearly stepped forward to protect his son.

"Show no mercy!" The Warden ordered

The Fire Nation line charges forward, unleashing a wall of flame. Tyro and the three nearest earthbenders, including Haru block it with a huge wall of coal. The coal absorbs the flames "For the Earth Kingdom, attack!".

Tyro slams the palms of his fists on the deck of the rig, throwing the wall of coal forward towards the Fire Nation line. The Fire Soldiers deflect some of the rocks with flame. All prisoners have joined the rebellion and have assumed earthbending stances. A large melee ensues. One on one the earthbenders block fire attacks with coal shields and knock out firebender by striking them huge lumps of coal thrown at high speed. Heaps of burning coal now litter the deck. Kasumi, Katara, Sokka and Aang are rushing forward. A Fire Nation soldier enters the fight, but Sokka cuts off the head of his spear with his boomerang and throws the spearhead with a small shaft still attached to it to Momo who is flying close overhead. Momo then collects spears as they are thrown by Fire Nation soldiers, rendering them harmless.

A soldier tries to stab Kasumi, evades just in time and delivered a strong blow to his chest. She takes one of the sticks and spins it around before using it to beat up several soldiers. Some were even sent flying as they descover that she was far stronger than she looked.

Tyro and Haru stood in front of the coal dump. They raise a huge amount of coal, and then mash it between them to create a boulder. Haru and Tyro throws the boulder at the door into the rig. It blasts a boulder shaped hole in the door.

"Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!" Tyro ordered.

"Do not let them escape!" The Warden rallies a few his troops and they begin to barrage the exit with flame. Kasumi, Aang, Katara and Sokka are trying to exit. When they see the flames hit the wall in front of them, they turn and Aang airbends a small tornado into existence, the end of which is aimed at the firebenders "Guys, throw me some coal!".

Sokka and Katara start dropping chunks of coal into the top of the little whirlwind, which accelerate down the wind tube and exit at high speed towards the Warden's men. Then all get knocked down. Tyro and two other earthbenders earthbends the entire coal dump, with the Warden and all his men on it, out of over the open water.

"No, please! I can't swim!" The Warden begged.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float" Tyro said and drops them all into the ocean below.

After the large battle the prisoners were now on board stolen ships on their way home. Kasumi stood with Haru and his father.

"I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us" Haru said.

Kasumi smiled "We just gave you some coal. You are he once who took back your freedom".

"It wasn't the coal, Kasumi, it was you" Haru said making Kasumi look a little surprised.

Tyro putts a hand on her shoulder "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Kasumi. My family and everyone here owes you much" Tyro said.

Kasumi smiled at the compliments "Will you return home now?".

"Yes, to take back my village" Tyro raises his voice and raising his left hand in a fist "To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!".

The earhbenders cheers at his words and Kasumi smiled that they got their spirit back.

"Come with us Kasumi" Haru said.

Kasumi smiled at him "Part of me wish I could. But your mission is to take back your home. But I need to help get Aang to the North Pole".

Haru looked at Aang "That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Kasumi, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way...".

Kasumi knew what he ment "Don't worry about it.. I will find a new home when this is all over".

Haru hesitated for a moment "Will I... ever see you again?".

Kasumi gave him another warm smile "As long as we remain strong stay alive. Then maybe our paths will cross again some day. Until then..." Kasumi took a step closer to him "Stay strong Haru and never give up".

With that Kasumi kissed him on the cheek, making him blush up as storm.

Kasumi jumped on to Appa and she along with the rest of the gang flew away.

But then Kasumi noticed something "Were is my sword?!" Her clothing was torn and her blade was gone. She must have lost it when that Soldier tried to stab her.

* * *

Back at the prison, the balde was lying on the deck of the rig. An arm in a Fire Nation uniform grabs it. It was Zuko, he stood in the glory of a fiery red sunset holding the blade... He looks out over the ocean to the setting sun, knowing exactly who it belongs to.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angry spirit.**

A few days has passed since the whole prison ordeal and the team were back on their journey North Pole. They flew over a lush river valley. It is a beautiful day with lazy, puffy white clouds and sunshine. Appa is moving slowly through the clouds, Aang was in Appa's driving seat like always, leaning back, enjoying himself with a reed in his mouth. Katara stretches out on her stomach looking over Appa's side, while Sokka whittles and Kasumi is simply meditating while enjoying the fresh wind.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap" Katara said dreamily.

"Maybe you should give it a try" Sokka suggested coolly.

Katara gave him a look "You're hilarious".

"I'll try it! Yehhhh!" Aang cheered as he jumps right off Appa's side, laughing and hurtling down through the clouds with his staff. Kasumi, Sokka and Katara look over the side of Appa as he plunges through a cloud. A moment later Aang lands next to them with his glider. He is soaking wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water!" He said and airbends himself dry. Sokka and Katara eye him strangely while Kasumi can't help but to smile at his energy, remiding her a little about herself when she was a kid. Good times she missed every day.

Suddenly Katara turns and looks ahead "Hey, what is that?".

They all looked up ahead, and saw the floor of the valley below around the river is black instead of vegetation green. Kasumi stared in shock.

"It's like a scar" Sokka said.

They land and looked around. The whole area had been burned but ash and dead trees everywhere you look... it looked awful. So much beautiful nature... destroyed.

"Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere" Sokka said no trace of his normal cocky and humores tone, all replaced by a small amount of sadness.

Kasumi slowly walked around until she stepped on something, she looked down and gasped. It was the skeleton of a bird, the poor thing must not have been able to escape the flames in time. Kasumi fell to her knees and lowered her head in sadness.

Sokka was examining some footprints he found and it made him very angry "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for –" Katara hushed him making him whisper "What? I'm not allowed to be angry?".

Katara points ahead. Sokka finally notcied both Kasumi and Aang were the most effected by all this. Kasumi sighed deeply.

"Kasumi?" Sokka asked softly.

"I was born and raised in a forest. We learned to respect nature... Nature is the source to all life in the world. The water makes plants grow, the plants gives us air wich gives life to animals who in trun gives life to us... and the trees allows us to build our homes... we would not be here without it" Kasumi said before she punched the ground, sending some ash flying "I can't belive anyone could do something like this! How can anyone have so little respect for what gives them life?!".

Kasumi's anger was understandable. The others felt the same, especially Aang.

Aang was standing on a spot clearly upset. He sinks to his knees in the dust and sighs. He begins to run his hands through the burnt earth "Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?".

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you" Katara said.

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job" Aang said sadly.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher" Katara pointed out.

Aang looked at her "Yeah, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me".

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know" Aang said looking down Momo jumps into his lap and begins to chitter, Aang pets his back.

Kasumi was still loking at the bruned bones of the bird. How she wish she could make the fire nation pay for this atrocity.

They sat in silence for a long time until Katara approaches them from behind "Hey Aang, Kasumi, are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No" Aang said but then both he and Kasumi go hit in the head by an acorn making both say "Ow!"

Aang looks at Katara "Hey, how was that cheering us up?".

"Hehe, cheered me up" Sokka said who promptly gets whacked by an acorn from Katara on this side of his head Ow! Yeh, I probably deserved that".

"These acorns are everywhere. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back" Katara said places an acorn in the palm of Aang's hands and closes it she looks at Kasumi "I promise Kasumi this place will look beautiful again".

Kasumi smiles at her "Thank you..."

Aang smiles too "Thanks, Katara".

But then a old man in green using a walking stick approaches the group, and walks up to Aang.

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka asked.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings... are you the Avatar child?" The old man asked.

Aang turns to Katara, who nods her head. He turns back to the old man and nods his head in turn.

"My village desperately needs your help" The old man said.

Late afternoon they arrive at an Earth Kingdom village. Much of it has been burned out and destroyed. They enter one of the buildings where some villagers are gathered. As the Old Man introduces Aang to the people, a man, probably the village chief walks over "This young person is the Avatar".

The Chief looks at them "So the rumors of your return are true. It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence".

Aang bows "Nice to meet you too. So...is there something I can help you with?

Chief has a pained expression "I'm not sure...".

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit" The old man said.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near" The cheif said.

"What happens then?" Katara asked.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely" The old man said.

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen" The chief finished.

 _'Hei-Bai would become even more dangerous'_ Kasumi thought.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" Aang asked.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits" The old man said.

Aang was clearly lacking confidence "Right...that's me".

"Hey, 'great bridge guy', can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara said and led him away from the rest " Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this"

"Yeh, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world" Aang said until he noticed the looks his friends gave him "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!".

Kasumi placed her hand on his shoulder "Calm down Aang. You'll find a way. I'm sure of it".

Aang smiled at her " Thank you Kasumi... Maybe whatever I have to do will just... come to me".

Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder and chitters. Aang is surprised, but then smiles. Katara smiles serenely "I think you can do it, Aang".

Sokka is also looking smiling serenely "Yehhh, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster".

Kasumi bumped him on the head.

The sun has nearly set. Aang is exiting the meetinghouse building, the doors close behind him. Aang begins to walk through the village, hands defensively wrapped around his staff "Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm... here to try to help stuff".

"This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up" Sokka said.

"If anyone can save us, he can" The old man said.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone" Sokka argued.

Kasumi did not like this either, but she knew even less about spirits than Aang did so she could not think of anything she could do.

Outside, the sun sets. The world darkens. And Aang is standing at the village gate "The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!".

He twirls his staff like a marching baton and then plants it in the ground like a flag. His expression is resolute.

"Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then" Aang said as he turns and begins to walk back to the village. But then Spirit whispers are begin heard. Suddenly a massive shape emerges from the forest, its huge feet making large thudding sounds each time they hit the ground.

Kasumi gasped at what she saw. It was Hei-Bai! He is as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. He is vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth. Aang realizes something is amiss and stops. He turns, looks up at the monster, and smiles.

"You must be the Hei-Bai spirit" Aang bows his head "My name is...".

He is cut off by a blast of air and blue energy from the mouth of the creature, Aang does not move but his staff is blown to the ground. The spirit rears itself up on its hind-legs and bellows, releasing another jet of blue energy from its mouth. It gets back on all six legs and then charges into the village, ignoring Aang and leaving him behind.

Aang turns to address the monster as it moves in "My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!".

The spirit destroys in rapid succession two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy. The monster continues to destroy building off screen as Aang follows it around trying to get its attention.

"The Avatar's methods are... unusual" The cheif said.

"It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him?" Sokka suggested.

"No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai" The old man said.

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka" Katara assured her brother.

Kasumi grited her teeth, she hated just standing on the side line while her friend was out there with a monster.

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang said as he jumps on top of the building. He sees Hei-Bai pounding a building into the ground with his fists "I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around? I command you to turn around now!".

At this the monster does indeed turn around, swatting Aang backward off the top of the building. Aang flys through the air and hits a nearby roof. He slides off and collapses on the ground.

"That's it! He needs help!" Sokka said and runs out.

"Sokka wait!" Katara called after him.

"Hei-Bai! Over here!" Sokka called out and he lets loose his boomerang. The boomerang hits the creature's butt, and bounces off with a harmless impact. It falls on the ground. Sokka who runs up to Aang.

"Sokka, go back!" Aang told his friend.

"We'll fight him together, Aang" Sokka declared.

"I don't wanna fight him unless I – huh!" Aang was interupted as Hei-Bai shows up in a flash from the left and takes Sokka. Both disappear in an instant. Aang opens his staff into glider mode and takes off.

Kasumi uses her ninja speed to run after them, she jumps with some of her ninja knives out but Hei-Bai swats her away liked a annoying fly and she crashes in to an destroyed building.

Katara runs but stops at the village gate, clearly unable to catch up "Sokka!".

Kasumi got out of the wreckage and hurried to the exit of the village "Katara!".

Katara was crying "It got him... the spirit took Sokka!".

Kasumi hugged her and let her younger friend cry in to her chest. They sat like that for several hours... but Aang had not come back yet. Kasumi patted Katara's back and stood up.

"I will look for them, I'll be back tomorrow" She said but before she could leave Katara grabbed her arm.

"Please Kasumi... find them and be careful" Katara begged.

Kasumi smiled "Don't worry about me Katara. I am the oldest one here, and I promised Gran Gran to look after you. I will find them".

Katara smiled back "Thank you Kasumi".

With that Kasumi headed out and began her search. She walked deep within the forest calling out the name of her friends "Sokka! Aang! Are you out here? SOKKA! AAAAAANG!" But she received no answer.

She continued to search for the rest of the night... the sun was slowly starting to come up. Kasumi sighed, both tired and disappointed. She was about to head back to the village until she noticed something in the distacne. She walked over there and found a small lake... it was beautiful... and looked really inviting... Kasumi could not remember the last time she had a nice bath and she was both dirty and tired so she could use some refreshment.

Kasumi pulled of her shirt and then her boots and her pants, leaving her naked. She walked up to the edge of the lake and dipped her foot in the water. It was a little cold but not to bad. Kasumi slowly walked in to the water until it reached her hips, only then did she dip her head under the surface.

She began swiming under the surface. She felt so free... but then she noticed something shining. A glowing fish swam next to her and poked her cheek before swiming away. Kasumi was confused until she swam back to the surface for air.

She gasped for air, still not sure what just happened. But she simply decided to floate on the surface for a while. She floated on her back enjoying the pace for a while, until she swam back and got out of the water... only to relise she did not have a towel.

She decided to dry of in the sun and sat down enjoying the heat. But then once again her eyes snapped open and she gasped as she saw a large blue dragon fly over her and it looked to have Aang on it's back.

"What was that? Another spirit?" Kasumi asked herself. Wasting no time she put her clothes back on and hurried to get back to the village.

When she got back she saw Aang has returned "Aang" Sad boy turned as Kasumi reached him "Are you ok?".

"Umm yeah... I'm good" Aang said with a faint blush on his face.

"What's wrong? Did you find Sokka?" Kasumi asked.

Aang looked down "No..."

Kasumi looked down as well. Later it was nighttime again and Aang once again headed out to meet Hei-Bai. Some time has evidently passed, and Aang's begins to walk back into the village. As he approaches a building with a wind chime that is sounding in the wind, the monster appears breaking through the roof of the building with the wind chime. It roars in triumph, releasing blue energy from its mouth.

"Aang, what are you doing? Run!" Katara called out.

The creature roars and runs toward another building, but Aang runs underneath its legs and then jumps up onto its forehead. His hand glows light blue, and Aang sues a panda bear superimposed over the monster. Aang jumps back to the porch of a nearby building.

"You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back" The spirit stands still while Aang speaks.

He shows Hei-Bai the acorn that Katara gave him. The spirit smiles and Aang places the acorn on the porch. The monster picks up the acorn and transforms into a panda, who turns and walks away from the village. The panda is exiting the gate. Behind him a thicket of bamboo grows to man height in seconds. A moment later, Sokka and a few villagers exit the thicket looking confused.

"Sokka!" Katara called out in happines as she runs to hug her brother, as other villagers hug their loved ones.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

Sokka looked pained "Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!".

Later that night everyone were gathered, happy that the angry spirit has calmed down and will not attack them anymore.

"Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done" The chief said.

"You could give us some supplies and some money" Sokka said.

Katara angrily elbowed her brother "Sokka!".

"What? We need stuff" Sokka argued.

The Chief bowed "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey".

As he leaves Katara looks at Aang "I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own".

"Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else" Aang said and looks downcast.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit" Aang said.

Katara smiled "That's great!".

"Creepy, but great" Sokka said.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him" Aang explained.

"But, the solstice is tomorrow" Katara pointed out.

"Yeh, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation" Aang said shocking his friends.

Kasumi sighed "We don't have much of a choice since we need answers... Aang why do you look so nervous everytime I open my mouth?".

Aang blushed "Oh nothing... Nothing at all!".

Kasumi thought about this for a while... and then suddenly her face turned in to a deadly glare "Hold on! You were riding that dragon I saw earlier!".

"You can see spirits?!" Aang asked starting to panic.

"Apparently I can... which means you saw me bathe!" Kasumi said her anger rising and her eyes looking more like daggers.

"No! You got it all wrong! I was not peeping! I swear!" Aang said in pure fear at Kasumi's murder glare.

Kasumi cracked her knuckles, she admits that she can dress in a rather revealing outfit some times. But even she draws the line of having people see her naked.

Aang screamed in fear and ran for his life with a very angry Kasumi after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BALD PERVERT!" Kasumi yelled as she chased after the young monk.

Katara face palmed and Sokka was laughing his head off. This was a rather fun end to a scary ordeal.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter Solstice.**

After having survived Kasumi's wrath, by some miracle, Aang is frustratedly pulling on Appa's reins "Let's go Appa! Come on, boy!" Appa refused to move "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Sokka and Kasumi aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

Aang continues to pull on Appa's reins. Appa continues to remain immovable. Aang pulls so hard on the reins that he falls to the ground. Suddenly, Aang hears Sokka's voice and turns around. Sokka, Katara, Kasumi and members of the village are standing behind Appa "I think his big butt is trying to tell you something".

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I" Katara said in a pleading tone.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today" Aang said as he jumps up onto Appa's back and looks back hesitatingly at Sokka and Katara. Sokka and Katara jump in front of Appa.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang" Katara declared.

"At least not without your friends. We got your back" Sokka added.

"If you insist on heading in to the heart of our enemies nation, you will need help. We are coming with you whether you like it or not, so you will have to deal with it" Kasumi finished.

Aang smiles, knowing he could not stop them and Appa licks Sokka "EWWWWW".

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island" The Chief said as he hands Aang a parcel "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck".

Aang smiles at him "Thank you, for your..."

The Chief urgently points away "Go!".

Appa takes off with the team on his back. The sun is high in the sky now and they areflying through the clouds over an ocean. Aang looks over his shoulder at the rising sun. He turns forward with a determined look on his face "Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!".

Appa pumps his large tail and growls in assent. But then Katara noticed something and got wide eyes "Aang, we got trouble".

"Yeah, and its gaining fast!" Sokka added.

Kasumi looked too and saw what the problem was "Zuko!".

The ship shoots a fire ball at them, which Katara pointed out "Fire ball!"

"I'm on it!" Aang pulls hard on Appa's reins. Appa swerves just in time. The fire ball sails over his head. But a reeking smell fills their noses. Almost enough to make Kasumi throw up.

Katara was covering her nose with her hand "We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!".

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked.

Aang was holding his nose "Yeah, but there's just one little problem".

Kasumi looks and gasped "A blockade!".

A double line of Fire Nation war ships are stretching to the horizon. There was going to be next to impossible to get passed all that.

"If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way" Aang said.

"There's no time" Katara protested.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. Its too dangerous" Aang said.

"And that's exactly why we're here" Katara argued.

"Let's run this blockade" Sokka declared.

Aang smiled "Appa! Yip! Yip!".

Appa growls affirmatively and soars swiftly. This was going to be close, but if they pull it of, they will be able to reach the temple before sundown.

Fire balls fly into the air team Avatar screams as the fire balls come racing towards them. Appa swerves and dips and dives to avoid the fire balls. Aang's hands are tight around Appa's reins as he tries to help the Bison avoid the fire balls. A fire ball grazes Appa's back. Kasumi, Katara, Sokka and Momo beat out the fire on Appa's back. Appa growls in anger and pain

"Appa! Are you ok?" Aang asked his large friend. Appa growls affirmatively.

More fire are balls sailing towards Zuko's ship. A soldier is trying to keep his balance as the ship is rocked by waves created by the fireballs hitting the water close to the ship. One fireball lands extremely close to the ship and generates a wave that breaks across the deck. Another fireball hits the back part of the ship. Prince Zuko braces himself against the catapult.

Each ship launches multiple fireballs into the air. Appa bursts through the clouds, a cumulus trail in his wake. Aang is trying to help Appa avoid the fireball bombardment. In front of them, 12 fireballs shoot through the clouds, smoke trailing behind them. Appa swerves to miss one on his left. A fireball bursts in front of them. Aang, Katara and Sokka all scream as Appa swerves, Kasumi did her best to keep her balance. Appa dives to avoid the fireballs. The smoke trails from multiple fireballs surround Appa. Fireballs continue to shoot through the sky. Two fireballs collide and explode directly in front of Appa. Appa growls and rears up to avoid the combustion. He bucks and Sokka is thrown from his back. Katara screams and reaches out for Sokka. Sokka begins to fall and disappears into the clouds below. Aang screams Sokka's name and pulls hard on Appa's reins. Appa dives to catch Sokka before he hits the ocean. Appa gets beneath Sokka. As Sokka continues to fall, Kasumi reaches out her hand to catch him and pulls him back in to Appa's saddle. Appa hits the water, each of his six legs using the ocean's surface like a trampoline. He begins his ascent. A large pink fish is thrown up from the ocean and hits Sokka directly in the face. Sokka gasps and falls backward. The fish bounces off his face to be caught by a chittering Momo. The Fire Navy ships let loose another barrage of fiery balls. Appa was still close to the surface of the water, he swerves back and forth as fireballs land in the ocean. Aang is fully concentrated on avoiding the fireballs.

Kasumi saw well aimed fireball coming towards them. Appa would not be able to avoid this one. Kasumi stood up and began to focus. As the fireball got closer, Kasumi opened her eyes and shot her arm forward, unleashing an energy ball that destroyed the fireball before it could hit them.

"Nice shot Kasumi! We made it!" Aang said happily, while Sokka and Katara both had looks of shock and amazement on their faces.

Sokka spoke in pure disbelief "We got into the Fire Nation...Great...".

"And I have a feeling getting out will be even harder" Kasumi said as she sat down to recover from using her blast.

They continued to fly until they reached the temple, making Aang speak "There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!" They land and Aang pets Appa "You did it buddy. Nice flying".

Appa groans and rolls onto his side in pure exhaustion. Katara walks towards Appa and begins to rub his tummy "Oh! You must be tired!".

"No. I'm good" Sokka said as he is jogging in place "Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders".

Katara turns towards Sokka a wry look on her face "I was talking to Appa".

Sokka stopped in mid jog "Well, I was talking to Momo".

Kasumi shakes her head with a small smile at the siblings bickering "We made it just in time. We should get to the temple before the fire nation figures out where we are".

The others nods and they continue on, leaving Appa to rest up. They reach a steep path leading to the Fire Temple. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Kasumi walk hesitatingly up the path. They continually look to their left and right in anticipation of an attack. They crouch behind a low wall in front of the temple.

"I don't see any guards" Sokka said.

"Why would they leace such a place un guarded?" Kasumi asked.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died" Katara guessed.

"Its almost sundown. We'd better hurry" Aang said leaps over the low wall. the others follow him.

But when they entered the temple Sokka spoke "Wait... I think I heard something".

They turn around. Behind them are 5 elderly men in red robes. One of the elderly men speaks "We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar".

Aang steps forward "Great! I am the Avatar".

"We know" The Fire Sage said and assumes the firebending pose and shoots a fireball at Aang and two of the others does the same.

Aang assumes the airbending pose and deflects the fireballs. He turns towards his friends "I'll hold them off. Run!".

Aang turns back to face the Fire Sages as the others run down the corridor. His face is determined. He bends low and swipes his leg in an arc sending a burst of air directly at the feet of the Fire Sages. All five of the Fire Sages are knocked to the floor, face first. They grunt as they fall. Aang runs after his friends.

As they approach a corner, Aang comes running towards them. They stop abruptly to avoid running head first into Aang "Follow me!"

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked.

"Nope!" Aang disappears around the corner. Suddenly, he comes running back around the corner. A Fire Sage is hard on his heels "Wrong way!"

"Come back!" The sage called out as Team Avatar runs.

The gang continue to race around corner after corner trying to lose the pursuing Sage. Finally, they run into a corridor that turns out to be a dead end. With no escape, they face the Fire Sage.

"I don't want to fight you. I am a friend" He said.

Sokka, Aang and Katara in battle positions and Kasumi takes out her blade.

"Firebenders aren't our friends" Sokka declared.

The Sage moves carefully towards them. As he approaches Aang, he drops to his knees and bows "I know why you're here, Avatar".

Aang was surprised and relax his pose "You do?".

Yes" Ths sage said standing up "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him".

"How?" Aang asked.

The Sage reaches towards the wall and turns the light fixture. The fixture is a lever. Behind the fixture is small hole in the wall. Shyu takes a deep breath and shoot fire through the hole. Fire frames one of the panels in the wall. The panel slides back and to the right. The secret passage is revealed. A long staircase carved into the rock of the mountain disappears into the dark below.

The sage gesture towards the secret passage "This way".

The gang hesitated and then they heard the other sages getting closer "Time is running out. Quickly!".

The gang looks at eachother and nods before entering the secret passage and the hidden door closes behind them.

As they walked down the stairs Kasumi looked at the Sage "Who are you? And how did you know about this path an not the other sages?"

The sage bows "My name is Shyu. Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma"

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place" Shyu answered.

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aanf asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes...began to glow!" Shyu said.

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!" Katara realized.

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world" Shyu said.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?" Aang asked.

"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came" Shyu said in a sad tone.

Aang stops and leans against the tunnel wall "They were waiting for me".

Sokka putts his arm around Aang's shoulders "Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late".

Aang glares at Sokka before Shyu continued to speak "They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages".

Aang bows slightly to Shyu "Thank you for helping me".

Shyu smiles warmly at the young Avatar before they began to climbe up a tunnel "We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him".

Shyu opens another hidden door and they climbe up in to a room, but then Shyu saw something that made his eyes wide "NO!".

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed" Shyu answered and the team saw large doors that were sealed tight.

"Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts" Shyu answered.

"I can try to break it open" Kasumi suggested.

"I don't doupt your strength young warrior. But these doors were made to keep out any intruder. And even if you did manage to break it down, there would be nothing to stop the others from getting inside and stop the Avatar before he meets Roku" Shyu explained.

Kasumi sighed, he had a good point. He ninja skills would not help them this time.

Sokka scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Five fire blasts, huh? I think I can help you out" He takes out a few things "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada!" He holds up a sack "Fake firebending!".

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka" Katara said smiling.

"This might actually work" Shyu agreed.

Kasumi smiles. Sokka really could come up with good ideas. Come to think of it, she should try to make new ninja tools when she gets the chance.

Sokka stuffs the animal skin sacks into the mouths of the five lion heads guarding the door to the sanctuary. Sokka runs away from the doors. He joins Katara, Aang and Momo behind the nearest columns for protection from the blasts.

"The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in" Shyu said.

Katara turns towards Aang "Its almost sunset. Are you ready?".

"Definitely" Aang said as he gets ready.

Shyu sends a small stream of fire past the five lion heads. The twine ignites. Shyu joins Aang behind the column. Sokka crouches and holds tightly onto Katara's skirts. The small bombs go off and smoke fills the chamber. Aang runs towards the doors and pulls on the handles. The doors will not budge "They're still locked".

"It didn't work" Shyu said in disappointment and Aang sinks to the floor.

Kasumi put a hand on his shoulder "It was worth a try...".

But Aang gets up and began angrily hurling air blasts at the locked doors "Why won't it open! Aargh!".

Katara grabbs Aang's arm "Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do".

Aang hangs his head "I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing".

"It wasn't for nothing Aang. There got so be something we can do" Kasumi said, refusing to belive they went through all this for nothing.

Sokka approaches the doors. He runs his finger through the soot produced by the blasts "I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen".

"Sokka! You're a genius!" Katara said happily.

"Wait, how is Sokka genius? His plan didn't even work" Aang pointed out.

"Come on Aang, let her dream" Sokka said smugly.

"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work...but it looks like it did" Katara said with a knowing smile.

"Did the definition of "genius" change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked.

Kasumi got it "The other sages don't know our plan did not work. They will think you are inside and open the doors to stop you!" Kasumi looked at Katara "Smart plan Katara".

Katara smiled at her before they hid as Shyu went to get the other sages. He returned with them and said "Hurry! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary".

"How did he get in?" One of the sages said.

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks and down there!" Shyu points to the space between the doors and the floor. A shadow, as if of two feet, moves back and forth.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku" The sage said.

The five Fire Sages gets in firebending pose. They shoot five fire blasts into the lion's heads on the face of the door. Smoke appears around the door jambs. As the fire blasts work their way through the lock, the doors begin to creak and open slowly. The light from the interior of the sanctuary is initially blinding. As it begins to dissipate, the Fire Sages see a lone Momo inside the sanctuary. Momo sneezes and looks quizzically at the Fire Sages.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" The sage said.

Momo suddenly leaps at the Fire Sage's face, knocking him down. Katara and Sokka jump from behind two columns and grab the two nearest Fire Sages. They pull the Fire Sages' clothes over their heads. Shyu grabs the last Fire Sage.

With all four Fire Sages subdued Shyu calls out "Now, Aang!".

Nothing happened so Katara called out "Aang! Now's your chance!".

Zuko and Aang appear from behind a column. Zuko has taken Aang prisoner. He is holding Aang's arms tightly behind his back "The Avatar's coming with me!".

The tables turn for Katara, Sokka, Shyu and Momo. Momo flies towards the ceiling. Katara, Sokka and Shyu are tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushes the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that leads to Avatar Roku's secret tunnels.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" He ordered, but then a voice reached his ears.

"Get of him!" Zuko looks just in time for Kasumi's boot to colide with his face. Sending him in to a wall "Aang! Hurry!".

Aang runs towards the doors of the sanctuary which are beginning to close.

"Go!" Katara shouted

Aang banks left and jumps into the air to avoid a fire blast. He does several turns in mid-air. Aang uses the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sails through the doors just as they are closing. The doors shut and the locks grind.

"He made it!" Katara said smiling.

A blast of bright white light comes from behind the sanctuary doors. Kasumi lands infront of the doors and takes out her blade, ready to fight "This is as far as you go!".

The firebenders gathered and where ready to fight her. Zuko was first in line, blood runing down his lip from Kasumi's kick "You will regret that!".

Kasumi was no about to let them win. She was outnumbered, but she never let the ods get in her away before "You will not get passed me!".

"Kasumi, don't! They will kill you!" Katara called out.

Kasumi did not let those words stop her as she was still in her stance. But then claping sounds where heard. They looked and saw Commander Zhao approaching with some Fire Nation troops.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. You are brave little girl. But it will take alot more than that to save you from me" Zhao said with an evil smile "And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased".

A Fire Nation soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him. Kasumi too is quickly restrained and forced on to her knees, even she knew better than to try and fight this many firebenders.

Zuko struggles "You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed".

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out" Zhao said simply before looking at Kasumi "I don't think I've met your kind before. I can tell from what you are wearing that you are not from any of the nations. Who are you?".

Kasumi glared at him "All you need to know is that you will lose".

Zhao chuckled "Your determination is admirable. But we will see how long it lasts in a fire nation prison, You will break, just anyone else who dared to defy the fire lord".

Kasumi could feel a strong spiritual energy gathering from inside the chambers and could not help but to smirk at Zhao "You lose".

A blinding white light is coming from inside the sanctuary. Zhao and his troops are silhouetted against the light. Smoke billows out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The sages look at the floor in shock and fear. The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. Kasumi turned her head away to shield her eyes. Zhao and his troops sands in front of the door. The door begins to open, slowly. Zuko was tied to another column and he too turns his head away from the light. Zhao and two of his soldiers are standing ready to attack.

"Ready..." He began The light fades. As the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the room. Sokka and Katara are struggling against their chains "No! Aang!"

"Fire!" Zhao shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary he along with his soldiers, are concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. The fire ball slowly begins to open. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing. Zhao had a shocked face.

Kasumi looked with utter amazement in her eyes. She had never felt this much power before. So that is Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang.

Roku draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor, freeing Kasumi from her captors. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding Sokka, Katara, Shyu and Zuko. Zuko, now free, runs. Avatar Roku's blast has breached the temple walls. Scene cuts back to Avatar Roku. His entire body is now glowing, He turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They run for their lives.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!" Shyu said.

"Not without Aang!" Katara argued.

Avatar Roku raises his arm and brings it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike rends the floor. Molten lava rises to the surface. He lifts up his hand, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano. A wall of magma shoots up through the entire temple structure. The lava explodes out of the very top of the temple. Zhao and his men are racing down the stairs to get away from the chaos. Sokka and Katara are crouched behind a column for protection. Avatar Roku lowers his hands. He takes a deep breath and pushes his breath down. The sunlight moves up his face. The eyes of the statue are no longer illuminated by the setting sun of the solstice. The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics are sucked back towards him. He is completely shrouded in the smoke. As the smoke swirls and dissipates, Aang is standing in the entryway to the sanctuary. His eyes are glowing. He closes his eyes, groans and sinks to the floor. Katara and Sokka run to his side.

"We got your back" Sokka said.

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?" Aang asked.

"I don't know" Katara answered.

"Hurry! The temple is collapsing!" Kasumi shouted and they ran.

They managed to get outside and Appa picked them up. Kasumi collapsed on the saddle. That was way to close. But at least now they had the answers they needed for Aang to truly begin his Avatar training. Now they just needed to find him a teacher.

Kasumi looked at the sky and saw the Dragon Spirit she saw yesterday. It looked at her and just have her a nod and flew away.

Kasumi wonthered why she could see spirits... looks like Aang is not the only one who needs a teacher. But the question remains. Why can she see the spirits? And how could she feel a spiritual presence when no one else could? She had so many questions and no idea where to find answers.

Kasumi looked at her hands _'Just what is my purpose here?'._

 **.**

 **Been a while, has it not?**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Waterbending Scroll.**

Some time had passed since the team escaped from the Fire nation. Aang learned from Avatar Roku that at the end of the summer a comet would arrive and it would increase the firebenders powers beyond their normal limits many times over. In order to stop this Aang needed to master all the 4 eliments and defeat the fire lord before the comet arrives. But that would be alot easier said than done.

Aang was pacing up and down Appa's back, a worried expression on his face while Sokka was driving Appa. Sokka looked at him "Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?".

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives" Aang said.

"Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer" Sokka asured.

Aang got a frightened expression on his face "I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!?".

Aang put his head in his hands in frustration. Katara grabs his hand. She pulls him to her where she is kneeling in the passenger area. Aang kneels beside her as she takes his hands in his "Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?" Aang asked.

Katara nods her head and smiles. She and Aang then crawl over to the edge of the saddle to look down "We'll need to find a good source of water first".

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in" Sokka joked.

They find a huge waterfall. Kasumi Katara, Sokka, Aang and Momo are on the left bank. Sokka looks a little sour, Katara looks up in excitement and happiness at the mighty waterfall and Aang had an expression similar to Katara's.

Kasumi smiled too. She always loved waterfalls. Having lived close to them when she was a child. She sure missed the beautiful terrains of her old home. A home she can never go back to.

"Nice puddle" Sokka comented.

Appa swoops in overhead, grunts loudly and drops himself into the water. A wave is formed from from Appa's messy swan dive. The wave crashes over him and he is soaked. Appa rolls over in the water, relaxing. Aang removs everything but his underwear and is ready to join the fun.

"Yehhh! Don't start without me, boy!" Aang said as he was about to join Appa in the water.

"Remember the reason we're here" Katara spoke up, making Aang stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh right, time to practice waterbending" Aang said and pulls up his pants.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"You could... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" Aang said as he picks up a leafy branch and holds it out to Sokka, who folds his arms across his chest.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked.

Aang smiled "Mud and bugs!".

Sokka paused for a second then he grabs the branch and walks away, resigned to his task "Okay".

"I am going to wash my ninja clothes. I can still smell smoke from them after the fire nation" Kasumi said as she picked up her bag and walked towards the waterfall.

A little later Kasumi was washing her ninja clothing. She was done with the pants and arm protections. She just needed to finish the tank-top. As she was washing it she noticed something in the waterfall. She could have sworn she saw a person in it. Putting the clothing away, she took of her boots and walked through the water until she reached the waterfall. She could still see someone in it, and that someone was holding out her hand. Kasumi was about to reach out and grab the hand until Sokka's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Kasumi! Come on, we need to buy new supplies after Aang flushed away everything we had" Sokka said.

Kasumi looked at him before looking back at the waterfall, only to see that the girl was gone. Kasumi had no idea what that was or who that girl is. She shook her head and gathered up her ninja clothes and walked back to the rest.

They go to a port village. After a bit of shopping Kasumi, Katara and Aang are sitting in a shop window. Sokka exits the shop "We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely".

"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang said as he produces a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back. Aang draws in a great breath and blows into it. Sokka puts his fingers in his ears to stop the sound he believes is coming. Nothing happens, only the sound of rushing air.

"It doesn't even work" Sokka said and Momo chitters into Aang's ear as his master stops blowing into whistle "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk".

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on" Katara said. Aang looks guilty and then hands over the money to Katara.

They continue on until they hear a Barker call out to the people "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" He noticed the gang and runs up to them "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?".

"Sure! What are curios?" Aang asked.

The Barker paused for a few moments "I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!".

The Barker takes Aang by the shoulders and bustles them onto to the ship. Inside the team are looking around the place which looks like a Pirate's hold. Katara is momentarily mesmerized by a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies.

Then a sinister voice is heard from a man who looks to be the captain "I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering".

A huge green parrot like creature on his shoulder screams several times when the Captain is finished.

Aang, who hugs Momo protectively "Momo's not for sale".

Kasumi was looking through the weapons they had. Ever since she lost her blade at the prison, she had been forced to use a cheap replacement. But nothing could even begin to compare to the fine piece art that was her true blade. It was more than just a weapon to her, it was a part of her colture and among the very few things she had left from her home.

Kasumi sighed, giving up on finding a new blade. She doubt they could afford one anyway.

Katara, walks over to a scroll rack. One of them, the thinnest, has the water symbol on its end. She opens it and sees the instructions on how to perform various waterbending moves. Her eyes light up and she draws an intake of breath.

"Look at this, Aang! It's a waterbending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!" Katara said showing it to Aang

Aang looks at the Captain "Where did you get a waterbending scroll?"

The Captain's hand suddenly slams down upon the scroll and rolls it up "Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!".

The Captain puts the scroll back in the rack, while Katara was eyeing the scroll hungrily. Sokka looks at some merchandise, then he turns around, puzzling something out "Waaait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds...You guys are pirates!".

The Barker puts his arm around Sokka's shoulders and smiling "We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders".

Katara walks up to the captain "So, how much for the, uh, 'traded' scroll?".

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?" The captain said

Aang and Katara withdraw slightly to speak in private. Aang puts his hand out "I know how to deal with these guys, Katara, pirates love to haggle" Katara gives him the 2 copper pieces "Watch and learn" Aang walks over the Captain "What say to the price of... one copper piece!".

Aang holds the copper piece up to the Captain, a wide grin on his face but he just laughs "The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare".

"Okay, two copper pieces!" Aang said holding up the other piece.

The Captain glares "It's not as amusing the second time, boy".

"Aang, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks" Katara said.

Aang looks ar the Captain "Aye, we be castin' off now!"

Aang grabs his staff and follows Katara out and they leave the ship.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yeh, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection" Sokka said.

Katara was hugging herself protectively "I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here".

"What did you do Katara?" Kasumi asked with a suspicious look.

But then the Barker yelled out "Hey you, get back here!".

"Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off" Aang said proudly.

Like angry bees from a beehive the pirates are exiting their ship to come after Kasumi, Aang, Katara and Sokka. Suddenly, the group is faced with a dozen or so well armed and obviously angry pirates.

"I...I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Katara said.

The team run off with the pirates in pursuit "Get back here!"

The team run down an alley and the pirates split into two groups. One follows them while the other, led by the pirate salesmen, goes in another direction "This way! Let's cut'em off!".

The team keeps turning the corners around a building, pirates in pursuit. As he rounds the corner Sokka skids and yells "whoa!", but they keep going. As she passes the corner, Katara waterbends some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and freezes it. The lead pirate slips and hits the ground. A man is nuzzling a cabbage happily. He puts the cabbage in his portable stand, which is full of cabbages and begins to wheel it away. As he does, Sokka and Katara run by, bumping the cart and knocking off cabbages while Kasumi simply jumps over it. The shopkeeper saves the cabbages from hitting the ground, but then Aang launches himself between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerges out the other side. As he does, he turns and airbends the cart up the street to strike the pursuing pirates. The cart disappears in a clouds of dust as do the pirates.

The running down another alley, but when they turn the next corner they are met by the pirate salesmen and his men. The kids run back the way they came, the pirates again in pursuit "I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!

The team turn into a blind alley. They turn around to face their pursuers. The pirats are now blocking the entrance.

The Pirate Barker is dual wielding a pair of long knives "Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?".

Kasumi takes out her blade "I am ready for you!"

"No thanks!" Aang said and airbends a huge gust of wind at the Pirates, who are blinded with dust and disoriented. Aang begins to rush forward while opening his glider. Kasumi, Katara and Sokka run along behind and then Katara and Sokka latch onto to Aang's legs, while Kasumi lands on the back of the gilder, using her ninja training to keep her balance.

"Hold on tight!" Aang called out.

"Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!" Katara shouted

"Just hang on!" Aang said.

They have trouble gaining altitude at first, in fact they bounce off the heads of many of the pirates they are trying to escape. They eventually get airborne, however, and look back to see the pirates and the port receding behind them. They managed to get back to the waterfall where the they along with Momo rest on the ground.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible" Aang said.

Katara smiled "I know, that's why I took, this!".

She takes out the waterbending scroll. Aang gets up, an unhappy look on his face "No way".

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll" Sokka said.

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading" Katara said in satisfaction.

Aang smiled "Haha! Good one, Katara".

"Katara, you put us all in danger for this scroll. That was a very reckless move!" Kasumi said with a not so happy look on her face that Katara would do something like this.

"Kasumi, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender" Katara argued.

"It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!" Sokka said, agreeing with Kasumi.

"These are real waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending" Katara shot back.

Kasumi glared. She knew for a fact that Katara took it only so she herself could lern from it. Aang was just an excuse to cover her selfish goal.

Sokka turns around and walks away "Whatever".

"Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it" Aang said, trying to keep anymore arguments from breaking out.

Kasumi shakes her head and just goes to meditate under a tree.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours" Katara said as Aang was now holding open he scroll for her. Katara leans backward, assuming the waterbending stance prescribed in the scroll "The single water whip... looks doable"She raises a stream of water and whips it around, but it hits her in the forehead, leaving a bruise. Sokka laughs at the scene and even Kasumi smiled at the karma "What's so funny?".

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that. You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself" Sokka told Aang.

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip!" Katara snapped.

She tries again, but the whip behaves erratically and unintentionally zaps Momo, who screams at her in protest.

Katara got angry "Why can't I get this stupid move!".

Aang walks to the river "You'll get it".

Katara looks displeased at this pronouncement, undoubtedly expecting Aang to show her up once again. Aang makes the water whip correctly on the first try.

"You just gotta shift your weight through the stances..." He gracefully manipulates the whip for a few seconds and then drops it back into the river "There. See, the key to bending is...".

Katara snapped, shaking her fists in front of her "Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!".

"Katara!" Kasumi snapped as she stood up, finally having had enough of Katara's attitude.

"What!?" Katara snapped back. Kasumi only pointed at Aand. Katara looks at Aang, who is frightened and looks on the verge of tears. Katara now felt ashamed "Omigosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again. Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore".

"It's okay, Katara" Aang said silently.

But Kasumi was not as forgiving. Normaly stuff like this would not affect her that much. But Katara had been nothing but a pain the whole day and she almost got them killed and now yelled at Aang all due to her own shortcomings. And Kasumi would be damned before she let such actions slide.

"No!" She snatched the scroll away from them, making both Aang and Katara jump "This thing has caused us nothing but problems! I will be holding on to it and I will sell it the first chance I get! Now I want all of you to go to sleep, we're leaving in the morning".

With that Kasumi walked away with the scroll in her hand. The 3 kids were shocked by Kasumi's sudden change in personality. She was offten very calm and never rasied her voice unless she needed to. But they knew better than to argue with her now and decided to wait until she calms down.

Unkown to them, Kasumi herself felt guilty for snapping at them like that.

Later that night, everyone was asleep. But Katara was awake. She gets up and silently sneaks up to Kasumi and removes the scroll from between her breats. She backs guiltily away from the camp, turning around only to be confronted by Momo's luminescent green eyes. He is sitting on some sort of tree trunk as he chitters at her.

Katara whispered "Shh! Momo, go back to sleep".

She walks by and Momo chitters again, but she "sh's" him once more and continues on. But Kasumi noticed wha she did and with an agry look in her eyes she follows her.

Katara goes to the river practicing, but failing to produce, the water whip "Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!".

She lifts a globe of water out of the river and tries to manipulate it, each of her mistakes being punctuated by a verbal exclamation of "okay", "stupid!" or something else.

"Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances..." The stream collapses "...ugh!".

Kasumi was about to go an comfront her but suddenly she hears the noise of grinding metal. She runs over to a row of bushes on her left and parts them to reveal Zuko's cutter craft now beached on the river bank.

'Zuko!' Kasum thought 'How did he find us?'.

Katara saw it too and she turns to run, but there stands a pirate, who grabs her "No, let go of me!".

She bends a water whip around and smacks the pirate in the face. He lets her go, but she runs right into Zuko's arms, who holds her fast "I'll save you from the pirates".

"Katara!" Kasumi yelled out as she jumped in to help her. Only to be grabbed by several fire nation soldiers that held her down.

"Kasumi!" Katara yelled before she was tied to a tree.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt either of you, or your brother" Zuko demanded.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara said.

Zuko was trying to be reasonable and walked up to Kasumi "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost".

Kasumi gasped as Zuko held up her original blade "My blade! Where did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering" Zuko said as he pulls out the blade " This is some really nice metal. And I have never seen a blade like this before. It must be unique to you or your colture. Meaning it must mean alot to you. Tell me where he is".

Kasumi glared "No. I would gladly sacrifice all I have left from my colure if it ment keeping my friends safe!".

The Pirate Captain walked forward "Enough of this blade garbage. You promised the scroll!".

Zuko took out the scroll and made fire in his hand beneath it "I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates gasp "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here".

"Fine" The Pirate Captain in sullen tone as he and his gang walked away.

Zuko looks back at Kasumi "Your clothing, weapons and fighting style is not like anything I have seen before. Who are you and where do you come from?".

"All you need to know is that you don't want me as your enemy. So I highly recomend you let us go" Kasumi warned.

Before Zuko could respond, another older voice was heard "Now now, let's all be civil here" An old man walked up to Kasumi "Hello young lady. My name is Iroh. Excuse my nephew, he get's cranky at times".

Kasumi rasied an eyebrow. This man was clearly more friendly than the rest... he was still an enemy though. But soon as the sun began to come up, the pirats came back with Aang and Zuko.

"Nice work" Zuko said.

"Aang, this is all my fault" Katara said.

"No, Katara it isn't" Aang assured.

"Yeh, it kind of is" Iroh said.

Kasumi glared at him. Maybe not that friendly.

"Give me the boy" Zuko demanded.

The Pirate Captain did not back down "You give us the scroll".

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Sokka asked.

Zuko points at Sokka "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other".

The Pirate Captain looks at Aang "Your friend is the Avatar?".

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll" Sokka said.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko snapped.

Aang was concerned "Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..."

Sokka looks sweetly at the obviously very interested pirates "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!".

The Pirate Captain points at Zuko "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid".

The pirates begin to walk away with the kids. But Zuko was not about to let them walk away "You'll regret breaking a deal with me!".

Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. General melee begins. The Pirate Salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Aang and Sokka. As the get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They drop smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approaches the edge of the crowd and are instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. Katara is still bound to the tree. Momo climbs down the trunk and chew open her bonds.

Katara smiles "Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples".

Kasumi uses the distraction to break free from the soldiers holding her down. She slams her palm in to one's chest and kicks the other one in to the water. She then jumps on several of the soliders and pirats' heads to reach her friends who had escaped from the chaos.

"Katara! You're okay!" Aang asked.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" Katara told them.

All 4 begin to push on the boat, but nothing happens. They stop and look up at the prow.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship" Sokka said.

"A team of rhinos... or two waterbenders" Aang said.

Katara looks at Aang and smiles. They began pulling the river back and forth up the beach, slowly raising the water level around the prow. The ship finally began to float.

"Everybody in!" Katara said and they got on to the ship and sails away.

But as they saild, the pirats had stolen Zuko's boat and were closing in fast.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang asked.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe" Sokka said.

The pirates are passing them. When they draw parallel, pirates begins jumping onto the ship. Two pirates advance on Katara in the foreground. As she backs up, Aang waterbends a huge wave onto the deck that washes one of the pirates overboard. Katara was afraid at first, but then she gained confidence and determination, she creates a water whip and smacks the other one overboard.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang called out.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" Katara said.

Kasumi smiled at them. But then Sokka who was on the bridge with a beefy pirate and the pirate salesmen on him spoke "Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!".

Kasumi jumped and kicked the salesmen of him. The beefy piret went to grab her, only to rechive to palm strikes on his chest and face, before Kasumi kicked him of the ship.

But then Aang noticed they were heading towards a waterfall "Oh, no!"

The Pirate Barker draws his blade, making a distinctive sound. Aang turns to face him and draws his bison whistle in response. He blows the whistle furiously to no seeming effect. The Pirate Barker was about to attack him, but is promptly round-kicked overboard by Sokka who has just entered the shot from the right.

"Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka yelled.

"We can stop the boat! Aang, together, push and pull the water!" Katara said.

Katara and Aang began waterbending in unison, making pushing and pulling motions. The ship is now turning around right at the lip of the fall.

"It's working! It's slowing down!" Katara said "We're doing it!".

"But we have another problem!" Sokka said and pointed at Zuko's boat. Since no one was controling it anymore, it was going to crash in to them.

And that it did. The team fell down the waterfall. But Appa showed up just in time and saved them.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa" Aang said.

"Yeh, we owe ya one" Sokka added.

Kasumi rubbed Appa's head "You saved us again big guy. What would we do without you?".

After they escaped, Katara finally spoke up "Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry" She looks at Kasumi "And I am sorry for taking from you and placed us in more danger, Kasumi".

Kasumi sighed "And I am sorry for yelling at you Katara. Just don't do it again"

"Yeah it's okay, Katara" Aang assured.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Katara asked.

Sokka holds up the scroll "Is that really how you feel?".

"The scroll!" Katara said and she reaches for it, but Sokka pulls it away and gives her the heisman with his other hand.

"First, what did you learn?" He asked.

"Stealing is wrong" Katara said before she takes the scroll "Unless it's from pirates!".

"Haha! Good one, Katara" Aang laughed.

"Still haven't learned your lesson Katara? That's it!" Kasumi pulled Katara close and began to tickle her alot.

"AH! No! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Katara laughed loudly.

Kasumi smirked as she kept tickling Katara's sides and armpits "Oh no! You will learn one way or the other".

And with that. All that could be heard was Katara's high pitched laughter.

 **.**

 **Phew, this was a long one. These chapters become longer than I expect them to. But as long as you readers enjoy it, it's worth the effort.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jet.**

Some time had passed since the run in with Zuko and the pirates and the gang was currently in a forest. They sat in a open spot to rest until Aang spoke up "Where's Momo?".

The Momo's yowl echoes through the forest. They look around, trying to tell where the call came from until Kasumi speaks "It came from over there!".

Drawn by Momo's urgent calls they find Momo trapped in some kind of cage. With a sweep of his arms, Aanf airbends to leap, climbing to Momo's height by rebounding up off close-by tree trunks "Hang on Momo!".

Aang ascends in from the air. He sits, then flips over the branch and dangles beneath it like an acrobat on a trapeze. He grabs the rope, releases a latch on the winch, and carefully lowers Momo to the ground.

Kasumi, Sokka and Katara ease the snare down to the ground between them and together pull the squeaky slats apart enough to make an exit. Momo immediately hops out and runs to the foreground to finish a handful of the nuts, his peril forgotten. Sokka and Katara release the snare, and Sokka groans and slaps his forehead at the lack of gratitude and Kasumi just giggles. Aang jumps down from above and looks up. Kasumi, Sokka and Katara also look up too.

The Hog Monkeys makes some noices pleadingly as they were still trapped and Aang smiled "All right, you too" He jumps back in to the tree.

"This is gonna take forever" Sokka said throws his boomerang in one fluid move and cuts them down and they flee in to the forest. Sokka approaches one of the busted snares and kneels to examine it "These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metalwork. We'd better pack up camp, and get moving".

They head back to their camp and packs their stuff. When they were done they were about to put the stuff on Appa's back until Sokka suddenly stopped them.

"Ah-ah...no flying this time" Sokka said.

Katara looked at him confused "What?".

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked.

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable".

"What! Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara argued.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head, it's kinda hard to miss him!" Sokka pointed out.

Appa gorans but Aang gently pets him "Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow".

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk" Sokka declared.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader" Sokka said.

Katara looked incredulous "You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!".

"I'm a warrior. So...I'm the leader!" Sokka said trying to speak in a darker tone.

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar" Katara said.

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!" Sokka argued.

Aang was dangling from Appa's horn: upside-down by his hands with his legs sticking out into space. Appa looks rather unimpressed "He's right".

"What about Kasumi? She is the oldest" Katara pointed out.

"Don't bring me in to this!" Kasumi said while holding up her hands "I am your guardian, not your babysitter".

Katara gave her a look before turning back to Sokka "Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl".

"I-I've kissed a girl, you...just haven't met her" Sokka said embarrassed.

"Who? Gran-gran? I've met Gran-gran" Katara said with a smug look.

"No, besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts" Sokka said in a final tone.

"Okay, we'll try it your way Oh Wise Leader" Katara said in a mocking tone.

Aang steps over, now wearing a backpack. Momo is sitting on the top "Who knows, walking might be fun".

But some time later "Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?".

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts, they seem to know everything" Katara teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Sokka said sarcastically.

"I like walking in the forest. The fresh air and beautiful nature... reminds me of home" Kasumi said as she spread her arms and took a deep breath "Wonderful".

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself" Katara said in a tired tone.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack" Aang said.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's Instincts!" Katara said smugly.

"That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's Instincts, would you mind-" Aang began but Sokka stopped him.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from...the" Sokka finally turns around to see what's beyond some bushes "Fire...Nation...".

Kasumi, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Momo have just walked into a clearing with a Fire Nation encampment in it. On the opposite end of the clearing are three Pavilion tents, and an active fire pit with logs as benches on two sides. The camp is occupied.

The soldiers noticed them. Most of them are seated or crouching near the fire with bowls in hand. Safe to say they were just as surprised to see Team Avatar as they were to see them.

"RUN!" Sokka yelled as they drop their packs. The soldiers leap up from the logs, swords out. The one-eyed soldier takes a bender's stance and launches a fist full of fire at them. The fire misses them mostly, but sets the bushes behind them ablaze.

"We're cut off!" Sokka not noticing that the sleeve of his tunic is on fire.

"Sokka, your shirt!" Aang yelled and Sokka screams in panic.

Katara uncorks the skin container she carried and begins to bend the water into a flowing ribbon. The ribbon splashes against Sokka's tunic, putting it out. Katara redirects the ribbon back into the waterskin and replaces the cap.

The team is surrounded, the burning bushes behind them, the soldiers all around. They put their backs together and face the warriors, ready to fight if necessary.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you" Sokka said.

Katara spoke quietly "What are you doing?".

"Bluffing?" Sokka said in a unsure tone.

The One-eyed Captain smiles "You? Promise not to hurt us?".

There is a zip and a thud. The Captain looks surprised for a moment, then groans and collapses face first on the ground. His men lower their weapons a little.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd ya do that?" Aang asked.

"Uh...instinct?" Sokka said, not sure what happened himself.

"Look!" Katara said and points to somewhere above.

A figure is standing on the massive branch of a nearby tree. The person drops something and draws two blades from the middle of his back. He steps off the back of the branch, his weapons held high. Instead of falling straight down, the weapons seem to catch on the branch, allowing him to sling himself in the direction of the camp. The stranger kicks over two of the soldiers farthest from the team, he lands with a foot on each of their backs.

He is a young man, about Sokka's age. Except for a red vest, he's dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armor he has are mismatched. He has a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a twig held in his teeth.

He rushes forward, his twin hook swords in each hand. He hooks a leg each on another pair of soldiers and sends them head over heels. With a polished body flip, he launches them through the air. They end up in a heap on top of their prone captain.

He lands on his feet, ready for more "Down you go".

The team looks up from the little pile-up at him. They've gone from surprise to varying degrees of reactions. Kasumi was impressed. This boy really knew how to ust those swords.

A soldier rushes up from behind the boy, sword raised. The young man hooks his opponent's sword hand as he spins. He finishes where he started, ready to face a new opponent, while his opponent is sent flying. The man lands at the feet of a quartet of sword holders.

The closest then looks up "They're in the trees!".

A small boy drops from above and lands on the soldier's shoulders, then spins his helmet around, blinding him. He staggers off, his small attacker still on his shoulders and laughing all the while. Before the remaining three swordsmen can react, arrows zip from above, disarming each man without hurting them.

A archer is sitting on a branch. He reaches for a quiver on his back and fits two arrows to the string of his bow. The archer swings backward, until he is hanging beneath the branch by his knees. He lets his arrows fly.

The two soldiers have their swords knocked from their hands by the arrows, while an individual leaps from a low branch to the ground.

The boy with the two swords watches over his shoulder as Katara uses her water to take on an foe and beside her Aang bends the air, dragging two soldiers in a dusty circle around the pair.

Sokka had his boomerang raised in both hands, shouting a war cry. A soldier charges him, but before they meet the boy uses his swords to pole vault him into the chest of the swordsman, who goes flying in the opposite direction.

Sokka stops shouting and sags out of his battle stance "Hey, he was mine!"

"Gotta be quicker next time" The boy said.

Kasumi took this as a small challenge. She saw the boy was about to fight another soldier and she rushed up, grabbed the soldier's spear and with a quick chop of her hand, she broke the spear and kicked the soldier away. Another one was about to attack her from behind, but Kasumi jumped and landed on his shoulders and then used her whole body to throw him in to a 3rd soldier several meters away.

Kasumi looked at the boy who had wide eyes and smiled "Is that fast enough?".

The boy snapped out of his surprise and smirked "It sure was. Beautiful".

Kasumi blinked before just going back to the fight. After a while, the soldiers were defeated and fled. The gang could finally talk to the people that helped them.

Aang was in awe "You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!".

"Army? There were only, like, twenty guys!" Sokka yelled annoyed.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters" The boy named Jet and motions to his friends "Sneers" The Weaponless rebel was is eating from one of the soldier's bowls "Longshot" The archer raises his paddy-hat covered head at his name "Smellerbee" The rebel with the facepaint and knife had her knife between her teeth, a captured Fire Nation Sword slung across her back and she has one in each hand. She brandishes them when Jet names her "The Duke and Pipsqueak". They are standing next to each other.

Aang walks up to the Duke and Pipsqueak chuckling "Pipsqueak, that's a funny name".

Turns out Pipsqueak was the big guy who bends down, glaring at Aang "You think my name is funny?".

Aang looks a little nervous as he plasters a smile on his face "It's hilarious".

Pipsqueak goes from glaring and began to laugh. Aang, Pipsqueak and the Duke share the laugh together. Pipsqueak slaps Aang on the back, which unintentionally knocks the Avatar flat to the ground. The Duke stops laughing, but smiles again when Aang looks up and chuckles weakly: all among friends.

Kasumi shakes her head un amusement. Nice to see the big guy was not offended.

After that the rebels began to search the camp. Jet is reclining against the trunk of a tree on the perimeter of the camp. Katara approaches him.

"Um...thanks for saving us Jet. We were lucky you were there" Katara said.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in" Jet said.

"We were relying on instincts" Katara said.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that" Jet pointed out.

Sokka is close enough to hear the conversation. He closes his eyes in frustration at his bad call and walks away. Behind him, Pipsqueak and the Duke investigate the inside of a barrel next to one of the pavilion tents. The Duke reaches in and pulls away a finger coated with green goo.

He sniffs it experimentally "Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly".

"That's a great score" Jet said.

Kasumi looked at him a little confused _'Why? What does he need it for?'_.

Pipsqueak holds up a large crate "And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!".

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up" Jet informed.

Aang and Momo watch Pipsqueak, the Duke and Sneers loading up a four wheeled wagon as Pipsqueak speaks "We'll take the stuff back to the hideout".

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked.

Katara literally slides up to him from, her hands are clasped together; she's practically begging "Yes we wanna see it!".

Jet's brow softens, but his self-assured smile never wavers. Everyone were now walking along the forest floor. Pipsqueak pulls the laden wagon next to Appa. The trunks are massive enough to make even Appa small. In front, Jet has stopped.

"We're here" Jet said.

Sokka looks around "Where...there's nothing here!".

"Hold this" Jet said and hands Sokka a rope with a loop on the end. The other end is somewhere above them.

"Why...what's this do?" Sokka asks before The loop ends up around his wrist. Without warning, he is pulled up by his arm into a nearby tree. As a final insult, Sokka gets momentarily stuck in the leafy branches before he disappears "Woah!".

Jet offers a similar rope to Aang and Momo "Aang?".

"I'll get up on my own" Aang said as Momo launches himself from Aang's shoulder. Aang follows with an Airbender leap.

Jet holds a rope and offers his free hand to Kasumi "Grab hold of me Kasumi".

"There is no need. I can get up on my own" Kasumi said but Jet grabbs her hand and pulls her close.

"I insist" Jet said as his arm wraps around Kasumi's waist and they are pulled up.

As they were pulled up, Kasumi's eyes met Jet's own as he looked deep in to her eyes. Kasumi slowly looked away, a faint blush on her face. Jet noticed and just smiled in accomplishment.

When they reach the hideout, Kasumi got a good look on it. Wooden stairs spiral up the trunk and suspension bridge links their platform to elsewhere. All workmanship is of 'treehouse' quality.

Aang and Momo slide across the place on a foreground rope "Nice place you got!".

Katara arrived and looked around too "It's beautiful up here!".

"It's beautiful...and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us" Jet said.

Smellerbee releases he rope and lands near them "They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?".

It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee" Jet said with confidance.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara asked.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back" Jet began to explain as he leads the group forward.

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em" Pipsqueak said.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town" Jet said.

Katara smiled "That's so brave".

Sokka comes up from behind them, he's somehow made it past Pipsqueak "Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse".

"Don't pay any attention to my brother" Katara said.

Jet brushed it of "No problem. He probably had a rough day".

"So, you all live here?" Katara asked.

"That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home" Jet explained.

"What about you?" Katara asked.

Jet stops "Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever".

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation" Katara said, remembering her own sad past.

"I'm so sorry, Katara" Jet said in a more honest tone.

Kasumi said nothing. Knowing how it felt to lose something.

It was now night time and the the group was eating and drinking. Jet stands and climbs onto the table "Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine"His followers at the table and on upper platforms cheer "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey".

The helmet-less Duke is sitting on the platform between Longshot and Smellerbee. He stands, joins Jet on the table and amid cheers takes a victory walk around a fish platter.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right" Jet said and is followers boos at that "Or maybe...they are dead wrong" His face is bathed in an angry red from the lanterns. His followers cheer wildly. He leaves the table and sits on the platform between Kasumi and Katara.

"Hey Jet, nice speech" Katara said.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today" Jet said.

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. I could use some more training" Katara said.

"Avatar huh? Very nice" Jet said.

Aang smiled "Thanks Jet".

Jet then looks at Kasumi "And you Kasumi, just wow. Those was some really nice moves you showed. I can tell you must be very strong".

Kasumi blushed faintly at that "Thanks... I try".

"So I might know a way that you all can help in our struggle" Jet said.

"Unfortunately we have to leave tonight" Sokka said as he stands and walks away.

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow" Jet said.

Sokka stops, and turns "What mission?".

Jet leads him away to talk to him. Kasumi could tell Jet was bold, and it was clear he had a crush on her now. But she could sense something else inside him... something she did not like.

Later that night Kasumi could not sleep so she walked outside for some fresh air. She leaned on a fence and looked in to the dark forest night. She then saw a light coming towards her. Her eyes became wide as she could see the same girl she was in that waterfall. The girl got close to her face.

"We will meet one day. Our destinies are conected" The girl whispered and before Kasumi could ask who she was, the girl hushed her "We will both know who we are when we meet".

With that, the girl vanished. Kasumi was conffused until a voice broke her out of it "Trouble sleeping?".

Kasumi looked to see who it was "Oh, hi Jet. Just getting some air. I'll head back now".

"Why are you in such a hurry? We can talk for a bit" Jet insisted as he approached her. Backed in to a tree as Jet placed his hands on each side of her "You smell like flowers. You really are a beauty".

Kasumi knew where this was going and gently placed her hand on his chest and pushed him a little "Jet no... we can't... I can't".

"Why not?" Jet asked.

"My heart would not be in it" Kasumi said looking away.

Jet made her look at him again "Then I will win your heart".

Jet got closer, his body pressing against Kasumi's own and their lips almost touched. But Kasumi paniced a little and pushed him down "I said no!".

Jet looked at Kasumi in shock as Kasumi herself took deep breaths before running of. Jet watched her leave before he looked down with closed eyes.

He then let out a deep sigh "Real smooth Jet...".

The next day Kasumi woke up in a tree a bit away from the hideout. She did not go back since she really needed to be alone. She knew that Jet would not try to force her to do it. Still she did not want it to get out of hand. She decided to return to the hideout before the other's get worried.

When she got back Sokka was also back from his own mission and was not happy as Katara spoke "Hey Sokka. Is Jet back?".

"Yeah, he's back. But we're leaving" Sokka said.

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"But I made him this hat" Katara said and pulls out a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top. The workmanship is unimpressive.

"Kasumi's boyfriend is a thug" Sokka said.

"What? No, he's not" Katara said in a angry tone.

"And he is not my boyfriend" Kasumi added.

"He's messed up Katara" Sokka argued.

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life—a really fun way of life" Aang said.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka snapped.

Katara only glared "I wanna hear Jet's side of the story".

In Jet's hut Katara explained what Sokka said "Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?".

"No, he conveniently left that part out" Katara said while glaring at her brother.

"Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian" Sokka argued.

He was an assassin, Sokka" Jet pulls out a knife and thrusts it into a nearby block of wood. It is a sinister looking curved blade. "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife" He pulls on the ring and removes a small glass tube filled with red liquid "He was sent to eliminate me, you helped save my life, Sokka".

Katara looked relived "I knew there was an explanation".

"I didn't see any knife!" Sokka snapped.

"That's because he was concealing it" Jet resoned.

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife" Katara said.

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things" Sokka said leaves.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help" Jet said.

"What can we do?" Aang asked.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley" Jet explained.

Kasumi, Aang and Katara look at each other and hurry back to Sokka who is tying up a roll on the floor.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara said.

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him" Sokka said.

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara said and crossed her arms.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct-" Sokka began but Katara cut him of.

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet" Katara said. But then she looked at Kasumi "Kasumi, you have not said a word all day".

asumi took a deep breath and sighed "I am afraid I have to agree with Sokka on this one".

Everyone were surprised. Even Sokka himself "You do?".

"Jet may seem like a cool guy on the outside. But there is a saying: Don't judge a book by it's cover. Jet acts calm a friendly. But I can tell that on the inside that he is full of anger and hate" Kasumi explained.

Katara got angry that even Kasumi was against Jet now "Of course! He lost his family! Would you not be angry if that happened to you?".

"That is exactly my point! I know all this because I have been there myself" Kasumi snapped. At the shocked look on her friends faces Kasumi sighed "Back in my old home, I believed my brother had been killed. So I left my village to get revenge. And as a result, I was never allowed back in to the village and my brother disowned me".

That shocked them even more and Sokka got very angry "HE DID WHAT!? That ungrateful little-!".

Kasumi stopped him "I made my choice... and I had to live with them... I need to be alone"

Kasumi walked outside and jumped away. Leaving her friends to feel really bad for her.

* * *

Kasumi don't know how long she was gone but when she was on her way back, she saw that Smellerbee and Pipsqueak had captured Sokka. She gasped and jumped down infront of them, making them stop.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"They are crazy Kasumi! Jet is planing to blow up the dam and drown the town!" Sokka shouted.

Kasumi's eyes flared "And you two will just allow it to happen!?".

Pipsqueak glared "Hey listen Kasumi, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay".

"Killing innocent people is not ok! I can't let you do this!" Kasumi declared.

"You will not stop us!" Smellerbee snapped and rushed at Kasumi with her knife.

But Kasumi just delivered a hard kick to her gut, making the rebled fall to the ground. Pipsqueak roared and ran at Kasumi and threw a punch. But Kasumi side stepped the punch, kicked his leg, slamed her palm in to his jaw, and finished him of by jumping in to the air and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Kasumi ran up to Sokka "You ok?".

"I'm fine. But we need to stop yet. I'll go to the village and warn them" Sokka said.

Kasumi nods "I'll go after Jet".

They split up and it did not take long for Kasumi to find Jet who has just stolen Aang's glider "Jet! Stop this now! You can't kill innocent people!".

Jet looked at her "I have to do this. It's the only way to wipe out the fire nation from this forest".

"By killing everyone in that town!?" Kasumi snapped.

"Sacrifices must be made" Jet said coldly.

Kasumi glared and took out her sword "I will not let you do this"

"Then you give me no choice!" Jet declared as he ran at her "I really wished we could be together Kasumi! But you are to blind to see!".

However when he got close, Kasumi blocked his strike and slamed her palm in to his chest. Jet rushed forward and swung with his swords, but Kasumi jumped over him and soon countered with an palm strike from behind that knocked him down. But Jet soon lept up and bounced off of a tree, Kasumi was still ready to continue, as Jet came down and slashed outward with his swords. Kasumu blocked each strike and lashed out with multiple sword slashes, swings and stabs, Jet felt his guard being broken and Kasumi kicked him in to a tree.

After that, Katara used water bending to freeze him to it.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!" Katara yelled.

A signal call is heard. Kasumi Katara and Aang were startled, then look to the valley beyond, where it's coming from. Jet gives an answer call.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"You're too late" Jet said with a smirk.

Katara was horrified "No!"

Aang snaps open his glider and runs for the nearby cliff. His glider's wing is so shredded however, that he has no lift and slams back into the ground near the edge. Katara runs over to help him "Sokka's still out there, he's our only chance".

"Come on, Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please" Katara begged.

But the could see the fire arrow hit it's mark

Katara whisper "No..."

The center of the dam explodes in a cloud of smoke and fire. Katara and Aang watch a massive wall of water go over the dry falls and down to the town".

"Sokka didn't make it in time" Aang said in a sad tone.

"All those people..." Katara said and turns to Jet in pure rage "Jet, you monster!".

"This was a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe" Jet said and Kasumi was just about to take her sword and cut his throat.

"It will be safe, without you" In shock, Jet looks up to see Sokka, Appa and Momo rise from below the level of the cliff.

"Sokka!" Katara called out.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time" Sokka said.

"What!?" Jet said in anger.

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time".

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet snapped.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead" Sokka shot back.

Jet glared "You traitor!".

"No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people" Sokka said camly with a glare of his own.

"Kasumi. Please, help me" Jet begged.

Kasumi looked at him "I used to be like you Jet. Angry and just wanting revenge... and I lost everything I had because of it. Remember this Jet: Some victories are not worth the price!".

With that she got on Appa and they flew away.

When they were far enough away, Katara spoke "Kasumi... I am sorry for what happened to you... I know we can't replace your old family. But we will do our best to make sure you are happy with us".

"Yeah. You are our sister now" Sokka agreed.

"And we will be with you ever step of the way" Aang finished with his innocent smile.

Kasumi smiled "Thank you... I love you all".

And with that they shared a warm family hug. Kasumi did have a new family now. And she would do everything she could to make sure she don't lose it.

Family, is the most important thing in the world!

 **.**

 **Phew, finally.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Great Divide.**

After saving that village from Jet's insane revenge quest, Team Avatar continued their journey towards the North Pole. They had stopped to make camp, the sun is setting and the sky is mostly cloudy and the clouds reflect the light of the dying sun. Sokka is trying to set up the tent.

Finally, the tent is raised and Sokka emerges from behind the tent's flap opening. As he does, Katara shows, carrying an arm load of wood "Um...aren't you forgetting the tarp?".

"Right...got it" Sokka said as he picks up the rolled up tarp and throws it through the open flap and into the tent.

Katara was not impressed "Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on".

Sokka is gesturing widely as he replies to his sister "Ordinarily you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket".

"But what if it does rain?" Katara asked annoyed.

Sokka spreads his arms wide in exasperation "But what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing".

Katara stomps the ground and is gritting her teeth "Ur...arg! You're infuriating!".

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking pretty sorry" Sokka said looking at the wood Katara had gathered.

Katara had a sullen look on her face, then explods in anger "Well if you don't like my firewood have it!"

Katara throws the firewood at Sokka who raises his hands to shield himself, a shocked expression on his face. He stands in anger after the hail of sticks subsides "Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job!" He yanks the rope securing the tent to its to one of its supports. It falls down in a heap.

Kasumi and Aang approach them. Aang had his hands full of some kind of food. Kasumi looked confused as Katara and Sokka were glowering at each other.

"Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the..." Aang began but Katara and Sokka turn away from each other instantly, their arms across their chests, expressions of sullen anger on their faces "Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?".

"Why don't you ask Miss Know It All? Queen of the Twigs!" Sokka said in anger

Katara whips around to yell at her brother's bac "Oh yeah? Well you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the Tents!" She picks up a twig and throws it at him

The twigs hits Sokka in the back of the head. He whips around to face her. Kasumi hurries to hold them back by placing a hand on their chest.

"Stop it! Both of you! Fighting like this wont solve anything!" Kasumi said, trying to keep them from fighting

Aang laughs, and spreads his arms wide in a gesture of conciliation "Kasumi is right. Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?".

"Sounds good" Katara said.

"Whatever" Sokka added and both begin their new tasks, but each is still fuming at the other.

Aang was smiling in a self satisfied manner "You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Avatar".

Kasumis smiled "Good work Aang. At least some of us can keep a cool head".

Aang's smile breaks as he looks away when he hears the sound of Momo chittering. Momo is desperately trying remove a melon that Appa is holding upright with one of the digits of his left forepaw. Momo struggles and even tries to fly away with it, but cannot move the melon. He gives up and begins to walk away, depressed. Appa groans, opens his mouth, and his tongue scoops up the melon. As he is about to close his mouth, Momo returns, grabs the melon and runs away. He runs into Aang who takes the melon, throws it into the air and slices a small piece of it off with a jet of air. The large piece lands in front of Appa who eats it, and the small piece lands in front of Momo, who turns to Aang and lets a chirp of protest.

"Come on Momo, that's fair. Appa's got five stomachs" Aang said.

"We should eat something and then turn in for the night. We still got a long way ahead of us" Kasumi said.

"I agree, let's eat!" Aang declared.

The next day the team arrived at a large canyon. Kasumi thought it almost looked like the Grand Canyon back in her old world. It was pretty impressive, she had to admit that much.

"Here it is, guys, the Great Divide" Aang said.

"Wow! I could just stare at it forever" Katara said with a big smile.

Sokka was unimpressed "Okay. I've seen enough".

"How can you not be fascinated, Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world" Katara said.

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away" Sokka said..

Suddenly a man in an ornate white robe rushes past Sokka. He rudely pushes Sokka out of the way and speakd to them aggressively "Hey! If you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!".

Katara clasps her hands in front of her in a gesture of hope "Ooooo...canyon guide. Sounds informative".

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And he's taking my tribe across next!" The man said and as he yammers, Sokka emerges from behind him and silently starts to mock him by opening and closing his hand in the "this guy talk too much" gesture. At the conclusion of the man's talk he looks at Sokka, who feigns innocence.

"Calm down, we know you're next" Sokka said.

"You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee" The man said as he gestures to the vast canyon system in front of them "My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!".

"You're a refugee" Katara realised in sympathy.

"Humph. Tell me somethin' I don't know" The man said.

 _'No need to be a jerk about it'_ Kasumi thought in small annoyance... did she just think jerk? Guess that's what happens when you hang out with Hitomi.

In the distance, a mass of people approaches. Katara looks at them before asking the man "Is that your tribe?".

"It most certainly is not" The man said in anger.

The people were approaching the group, allowing them to get a better look at them. They are dressed in rude animal skins and look generally unkempt.

"That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years" The man said before her whistles rudely at the Zhang "Hey Zhangs! I'm savin' a spot for my tribe so don't even think of stealing it!".

A huge Zhang woman walks up to the man menacingly. The man leans back, somewhat intimidated "Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite?".

The man leans forward to push the Zhang Leader back "Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot".

The Zhang Leader smirks "I didn't know the canyon Guide took reservations".

"Heh! Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey" The man said rudely.

The entire Zhang tribe begins to grumble loudly at this. An angry mob is about to form. Aang and Katara are looking disconcerted and Kasumi was not sure what would happen. Suddenly, the sound of moving earth is heard and. The rocks underneath Momo quiver and begin to split apart. Momo jumps as the rocks are picked up and thrown out of the way by an old man, the Canyon Guide, in a straw hat and green clothing.

The Canyon Guide looks at them "Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?".

"Um... one of them I think" Katara said as she points at the still arguing people.

"I was here first! My party's on their way!" The man yelled.

The Canyon Guide smiles camely "I can't guide people who aren't here".

Zhang Leader speaks with mock sadness "Guess you guys'll have to make the trip tomorrow".

"Wait! Here they come!" The man shouts.

Several Gan Jin walking in stately order towards them. They are all dressed elegantly and wear formal expressions on their faces.

The Zhang Leader whips around to look at the newcomers, then points a finger at the Canyon Guide's chest "You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins! I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter".

The Canyon Guide was holding out the palms of his hands in a gesture of placation "I...uh...well...".

A white haired man, the Gan Jin Leader, stands next to the Scout who speaks "We've got old people who are weary from traveling".

The Zhang Leader glares "Sick people get priority over old people".

The Gan Jin Leader did not back down "Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs".

The Zhang Leader got even more angry "If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old".

The Gan Jin Leader glares harder "I could smell your stink a mile away".

"Well Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?" Katara asked.

Aang looks to the ground in doubt "I... don't know. A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for 100 years".

Katara walks forward, raising her voice to be heard by all "Everyone, listen up! This is the Avatar! And if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy".

The two tribes look to Aang for a moment in silence.

After a moment of thinking Aang offers an obvious solution "Uh...you could share the earthbender and travel together?".

"Absolutely not! We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves" Gan Jin Leader refused.

The Zhang Leader, in turn, points an accusing finger at the Gan Jin Leader "We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!".

"I am not pompous!" Gan Jin Leader spoke pompously.

General pandemonium breaks out as the tribes begin to yell at each other. This continues for a moment or two before Aang intervenes with a rather angry tone "Alright! Here's the deal! We're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?".

The two leaders nod their grudging approval. Aang had a small smile on his face, Kasumi, Katara and Sokka look happy as well. Soon Appa's saddle was full of elderly and sick Gan Jin and Zhang. The two groups eye each other suspiciously in the saddle. They sit as far away as possible from each other.

"Sorry Appa. You'll have to do this on your own" Aang said and Appa grunts.

"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure" Aang said before smiling widely "But when have I ever been?".

"That worries me sometimes" Kasumi comented.

Katara putts a hand on Aang's shoulder "He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job".

Sokka slumps in despair "His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?".

"Don't worry too much Sokka. See it like a nice trip to explore a natural wonder of the world" Kasumi said, perfectly fine with walking across the canyon.

"A natural wonder with no food, water and lickly full of dangerous animals. Yeah real fun" Sokka grumbled.

The Guide speaks up "Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators".

The tribes dissatisfied cacophony rises again at the interdiction against food.

"No food! This is ridiculous" The Gan Jin Leader said in anger.

The Guide was not effected by their anger "Aww, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry...or dead?" At this, the Guide raises a pillar of stone underneath him. He now towers ten feet or more over the rest. He continues, cupping his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice "Now, we're headin' down in 10 minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage!".

The Zhang whips various bits of food out of their tunics and begin to eat sloppily. The Gan Jin began to eat little bits of food with chopsticks.

Aang is addressing the people in Appa's saddle "Appas's gonna take good care of you until we get there. See ya on the other side, buddy. Yip, yip!".

Appa grunts and flies off and they finally head down. Aang and the Guide leads the procession. The Guide puts a hand in front of Aang to stop him as they notice a break in the path in front of them. The drop is hundreds of feet down. The Guide whirls around and makes a motion with his outstretched arm and fist. With a grunt of effort, blocks of stone pushes outward from the canyon wall face to repair the path in front of them.

"Nice bending!" Aang complimented

They begin to move forward again as the Guide speaks "The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information" They stop as the Guide turns to address the crowd "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice".

Kasumis, Katara and Sokka who look at each other, then gasp and look up at the sound of rumbling. A rock slide comes down on the group, but are bent away by the Canyon Guide into the canyon below.

The guide laughs "Guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices" They continue on and just as they entered the canyon floor. The Guide stands in front of the two tribes and the kids "Okay...everyone stand clear of the wall".

The Guide earthbends a nearby rock outcropping and throws it at the bridge he created earlier. The bridge is destroyed.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked.

"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? I gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now" The guide said.

But then a massive, insect shaped silhouette appears in the dust behind the Guide. Somekind of predator emerges from the dust and picks up the Guide, who yelps in surprise. Aang airbends the dust away with a yell. The monster is revealed. It is a huge, black insect like creature with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth. The Canyon Guide is in the creature's mouth, screaming.

Kasumi wasted no time and hurried to kick the creature in the face, making it tose the Guide to the side. The creature glares at Kasumi before trying to eat her. Kasumi takes out her sword and sliced at it, making the insect like predator back away a little before charging in for another bite. Kasumi jumped in to the air before coming back down with a hard kick to the creature's head, making it slam in to the ground.

The creature roars in anger and bites down on Kasumi's sword. But she slams her palm in to one of it's eyes, making it back away before finally retreating. Kasumi watched it leave before putting her blade back in it's sheath.

"Your combat skills never fail to suprise me Kasumi" Sokka said, clearly impressed by the fight.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"Canyon crawler" The guide said in pain "Oh, ugh! And there's sure to be more".

"Your arms...they're broken" Katara said.

The Guide grunts in pain "Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words..."

"...We're trapped in this canyon" Aang finished.

 _'This is not good'_ Kasumi thought to herself. They would die down here if they can't get out.

Later, Katara finished a set of bandages on the Guide's arms. While she was doing that, the others tried to think of what to do.

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like... canyon crawlers..." Sokka said.

The Gan Jin Leader spoke "It's the Zhangs! They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to!"

The Zhang Leader approached the Gan Jin Leader with an accusatory finger pointed at him "What! If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!".

"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in the canyon with no way out" The Gan Jin Leader said.

The Zhang Leader glared harder "Why don't you thank yourself, food hider!".

Aang tried to stop them "Look. Sticking together is the only way to-".

The Zhang Leader rudely interrupts him and again pointing at the Gan Jin Leader "I'm not walking another step with the likes of them".

The Gan Jin Leader folds his arms across his chest "Now, there's something we can agree on".

Aang turns to look back at Katara and the Guide "Any ideas?"

"No bending. We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!" The guide said in panic.

The Gan Jin Leader to his Zhang counterpart "See? We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!".

The Zhang Leader glares and retorts "Sure. Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!".

"Gladly!" Gan Jin Leader snapped.

A blast of wind tears across the area, they look to see a angry Aang "ENOUGH! I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen" Aang airbends himself to the top of a small bluff. The bluff is the beginning of what amounts to a stone baulk between two canyons on either side "We should split up. Gan Jins on this side...and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines".

The two leaders look up at Aang, then at each other, then nod. They and their following began to take their separate paths, Zhang on the left, Gan Jin on the right.

Aang hops down as Sokka and Katara approach him "Sokka, you go with the Zhangs. And Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure out why they hate each other so much".

"I will be sticking with you Aang. I can't stand being around these people right now" Kasumi said. With a nod from Aang they continue on.

* * *

It was now nighttime. Kasumi sits on a rock, meditating while Aang and Momo are looking down at the camps below with longing.

"Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing" Aang said. Momo makes some noice "It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leechy nuts!" Momo hears a flying bug, catches it and offers it to Aang "Nah, I'll wait for the leechy nuts".

The Guide walks up "It's lonely, isn't it? Being impartial".

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here" Aang said.

The Guide lies down next to Aang "I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated".

The Guide nods off to sleep, then cut to Aang who looks away sadly. Kasumi opens her eyes "Aang... we'll make it out of here. We always find a way".

Aang sighs "I know... Hey Kasumi, can I ask you something?" Kasumi looked at him and gave him a nod "What was your culture like?".

Kasumi was silent for a moment before she sighed "It was... complicated" She looks down at the tribes "I had alot of enemies back where I'm from... most of them were from my own clan. I told you I ran away to avenge my brother. But by doing so I was branded a traitor and would be killed if I ever returned... but the one who hated me the most... was my own sister".

"Why would your sister hate you?" Aang asked.

"My sister and I used to be real close. Best friends infact. We played together and loved eachother... but... the rest of the clan did not treat her well at all" Kasumi said, looking down.

Aang hesitated before asking "Why?".

Kasumi was silent for a moment "Because... she was born illegitimately".

Aang got wide eyes "What?".

Kasumi sighed as she leaned back "We were only half sisters... her father.. was a monster... and my father's brother".

"You mean your uncle?" Aang asked.

"He was not my uncle! He was a demon! Plain and simple!" Kasumi snapped.

Aang jumped back at Kasumi's sudden anger "I'm sorry for asking!".

Kasumi took a deep breath to calm herself down "Sorry... he is one of the few people I ever felt pure hatred for. He violated my mother, and that led her to giving birth to Ayane, my sister... and because of that, my clan saw her as a demon's spawn".

"That's awful!" Aang said, almost unable to believe it.

"When Ayane found out the truth... Our bond all but shattered and she grew to hate me for having a good life while she was treated like filth... when I left my clan, she was the one sent to kill me" Kasumi finished.

Aang was silent for a moment to let all that he had heard sink it "Did you... ever make up with her?".

Kasumi looked down "No... I was sent here before I had a chance".

"I am so sorry to hear that Kasumi. Really I am. Someone as nice as you should not have had to go through all that" Aang said, feeling really bad for making Kasumi remember all that.

"It's ok Aang... Well, good night" Kasumi said before laying down to sleep, her back turned to Aang.

Aang sighed as he got ready to sleep aswell "Good night Kasumi".

* * *

The next day Kasumi and Aang met up with Katara and Sokka to hear what they had learned.

"Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?" Aang asked.

Katara answered somewhat harshly "I don't think so, Aang, the Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin We and stole the sacred orb".

Aang looks at her "What are you talking about?".

"Yeh, Katara, what are you talking about? We Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin" Sokka said.

Katara crossed her arms "Not punished enough if you ask me!".

Sokka makes angry, frustrated noises as Aang replies "Okay! Okay! I get it! Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall".

Aang then opens his glider and flies off. The two tribes are once again facing each other.

Aang lands between them. They are arguing once again. He fold his glider up and addresses the crowd "Please everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff".

The Gan Jin Leader snarled "Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails".

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!" The Zhang Leader snapped.

Gan Jin Leade "Why you dirty thief!".

Zhang Leader "You pompous fool!".

The tribes begin taunting and arguing with each other again, this time joined by Katara and Sokka who have become partisans of their respective tribes.

"Guys! FOCUS!" Aang shouts "How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!".

The Zhang Leader tone became calmer "Perhaps the Avatar is right".

The Gan Jin Leader calmed down too "Yes, perhaps he is".

Aang's eyes shines with hope as he smiles widely.

The Zhang Leader's glare turned deadly "Harsh words will never solve our problems...".

The Gan Jin Leader had a deadly glare too "...Action will!".

Both leaders draw their swords and approach each other. They cross swords in front of Aang, who draws back with a cry of surprise and fear.

Kasumi got wide eyes "No! This is not the way!".

The two leaders face off against one another, the tribes watching the spectacle.

The Gan Jin Leader gets ready "To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!".

Aang spoke nervously "You know, I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad!"

The leaders ignore him and begin the fight in earnest. After several feints and thrusts, they push each other apart. The Gan Jin's lower beard falls off, and one of the Zhang's hair braids falls off. They rush at each other again, but as they meet Aang brings his staff down and blows the two sides backwards.

Aang was breathing heavily, a savage look on his face. He looks over to the Gan Jin on his left and his jaw drops "Is that... food? Everyone smuggled food down here!? UNBELIEVABLE! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day!? You are all...AWFUL!" But his eyes suddenly become huge as he spies something among the Zhang. On a blanket is a pie, Aang grabbs his gurgling stomach "So hungry..." He points at the pie, desperately trying to retain self control "Is that...egg custard in that tart?".

But then many canyon crawlers emerge from the canyon walls simultaneously, attracted by the scent of food. The monsters are soon upon them and the tribes flee. Katara and Sokka get behind the nearest rock.

"Oh no! That's a lot of canyon crawlers!" Katara said.

Sokka draws out his boomerang "We barely survived one!",

The Guide is walking backwards in terror "They're coming back for me! They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me!".

Sokka moves to leave the shelter of the rock and attack, an expression of determination on his face, but he is grabbed by Katara "Sokka, wait! I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive".

Sokka was looking chagrined "Me too. I only took their side because they fed me".

Kasumi smiled at them before getting ready to face the canyon crawlers. Aang lifts on his glider, lands, and airbends a gale at a wall of the insects. It has no effect. They charge and butt heads as Aang jumps into the air just as they reach him. He blasts them away from each other as he falls back down. This stuns them momentarily, but they get back up.

General melee now begins as the creatures attack the tribes. The Zhang leader forces one back with her curved sword, while Katara water whips another that is threatening two Gan Jins. Another monster breaks her whip, however, and she loses the water. Sokka is chased by a crawler, but he hits it with his boomerang. Aang airbends four more crawlers out of his way.

Kasumi stand between two of the crawlers. Both charge at her at the same time, only for their heads to collide as Kasumi vanished, leaving some pink petals where she once stood. Kasumi then quickly kicked another one in the face, before being forced to jump back to avoid getting bitten.

Aang suddenly shouts "Everybody! Watch me!" He raises a food bag to show everybody "Do what I do!".

He leaps toward the nearest bunch of crawlers and throws a piece of food at them. One of the crawlers catches the food in its mouth and eats it. The crawler runs to him, but he puts the bag over its snout. He then catapults himself onto its bag and uses the bag straps as reigns. The two tribes now work together, repeating the process to turn the monsters into riding mounts. Soon all the tribes people have a canyon crawler mount.

"Now, follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" Aang said.

Grinning evilly, Aang swings a rod with a bag of food on the end in front of his mount, which turns around and starts climbing the climb. He is soon joined by the rest. Soon Aang and his ride mount the cliff. He dismounts.)

"Everyone! Get off!" He said andKatara, Sokka, and the two leaders dismount.

Aang throws a bag of food over the cliff, dropping food as it falls. The crawlers run after it.

The two ribe leaders watch them leave as the Zhang Leader spoke "I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that".

The Gan Jin Leader looks at her "And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch".

The Zhang Leader smiles "Perhaps we're not so different after all".

But the Gan Jin Leader's glare returns "Too bad we can't rewrite history" He draws his sword and points it at the Zhang leader "You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!".

The Zhang Leader draws her own sword "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned We Jin for twenty long years"!

But just as they were about to clash, Kasumi rushed in, grabbing the Gan Jin leader's arm to stop him from swining and pulls her sword out just enough to block the strike from the Zhang leader.

"Enough! If you don't move on from this, you will just end up dooming yourselves!" She said in a angry tone.

"Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!" Aang suddenly spoke.

The Gan Jin Leader only glanced at him "Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story".

"No! I mean I really knew them. I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about..." Aang said.

Kasumi let the two leaders go 'What are you up to Aang?'.

"There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers, twins in fact and they were eight and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Win Jei didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes" Aang explained "There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game".

The Zhang Leader looked confused "You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?".

"Nope, just a regular ball" Aanf answered.

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" The man they met before asked.

"That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, "redemption!" Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true, but they respected each others differences enough to share the same playing field" Aang said.

The Zhang Leader looks at Gan Jin Leader "I suppose it's time we forget the past..."

The Gan Jin Leade bows to her "And look to the future".

The Zhang Leader bows in turn. Kasumi smiles at Aang who smiles back. Later they met up with Appa and the rest.

"Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me?" Aang asked.

Appa licks Aang as the Gan Jin leaders approaches "I cannot thank you enough, Avatar".

Aang turns to him, drenched in Appa's saliva "Well, you know, I try".

The Gan Jin Leader shrinks in horror from the horror of Aang's slimed body. But after all that, the two tribes decided to travel together as one... the Guide joined them.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin" Sokka said.

"You could call it luck" Aang said before grinning evilly "Or, you could call it... lying!".

Katara was holding Momo in shock and Sokka was angry at this pronouncement "What!?".

Aang smiled sheepishly "I made the whole thing up".

"You did not!" Katara said before smiling in devilish admiration "That is so wrong".

"A white lie... well at least it worked" Kasumi said with a thoughtful look.

Aang looks around "Now where's that custard tart? I'm starving!".

Kasumi smiles and held the pie up to him "It's ok Aang. I saved it for you. Infact..." She held up a small bag with food "I grabbed plenty of food".

"How did you do that?!" Sokka asked in surprise since he did not notice that.

"I am a kunoichi. This is kind of my thing" Kasumi said as he let Aang have the pie.

"Well, then let's eat!" Sokka said as she reached for the food only to get Kasumi's palm in his face.

"You two get nothing! I'm sure you ate plenty last night while me and Aang were starving through he night. This is all mine!" Kasumi said before she eating at a unnatural speed.

Sokka blinked several times "And now we know something about Kasumi we didn't know a minute ago".

Katara smiled as she watched Kasumi stuff her face "That's what makes her fun to be around".

 **"I LOVE FOOOOOOOD!"** Kasumi shouts to the heavens.

 **.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know a lot of you might be a little upset that I skipped The Storm, episode. I don't blame you since it was such a big part for both Aang and Zuko. Showing that they are not to different, both having endured a lot of pain, but for completely different reasons.**

 **The reason I skipped it is because the episode was made up of flash backs and there is nothing Kasumi could have added to the whole thing. And she already spoke about her own past. Meaning the chapter would be nothing more than a written version of the actual episode.**

 **.**

 **Now with that explained, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Blue Spirit.**

Days had passed since the great divide incident. And the gang had been through a rough storm and Kasumi, along with Katara found out how Aang ran away from the air temple due to not being able to handle the pressure of being the avatart. Thankfully he finally understood that he is with them now and he can make sure to save the world now that it needs him the most.

However not everything was fine.

The dawn is approaching, but the sky is cloudy so it is still quite dark. The gang had rested in the remnants of a decaying ghost town. A cough is heard as Sokka is still in his sleeping bag resting on Appa, Kasumi, Aang and Katara are facing him. A fire burns behind them and Sokka is coughing a lot, Momo is playing around his head and Katara wiping his forehead with a wet cloth "This should bring your fever down".

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor" Sokka spoke feverishly.

"That's nice. I'll tell him" Katara said as Appa grunts at Sokka in response.

"Haha! Classic Appa" Sokka said in a goofy tone.

Aang walks over "How's Sokka doing?".

"Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him" Katara answered.

"No wonder. He was in the middle of it. He is lucky that he didn't drown out there" Kasumi said as looked through her bags and sighs "I got nothing that could help him".

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map" Aang said as he produces a scroll and spreads out on the ground "There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there".

"Aang, he's in no condition to travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow" Katara said before she begins to cough at this.

"Katara!?" Kasumi said in a worried tone.

"Not you too!" Aang said.

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine-" Katara cuts herself off with more coughing.

Aang had to shield himself from her violent coughing "That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him, he thinks he's an earthbender!".

Sokka is swinging at something that isn't there "Take that, you rock!".

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too" Aang getts up and grabs his staff "I'm going to find some medicine".

He opens his glider and walks to the edge of the temple. A huge flash of lightning illuminates Aang and the exterior of the temple.

"Aang wait! I'll go get the medecin" Kasumi said.

Aang looked at her "But Kasumi-".

"Aang, the fire nation are still after us. But they are after you specifically, so it's better if I go as they are not actively searching for me" Kasumi said.

"But what if they catch you?" Aang said a little worried.

Kasumi smiled at that "Don't worry Aang. Being stealthy is what I was raised for. Even if they spot me, I can disappear before they even have a chance to catch me".

"I know but still" Aang insisted.

"Aang. Sokka and Katara need you to look after them until I get back" Kasumi said, stopping any further arguments.

Aang sighed in defeat, knowing she was right "Ok... just be careful".

"I will be back soon" Kasumi said before she used her ninja speed to head for the mountain.

Kasumi was the oldest, and she had by far the most experience with dangerous situations than the rest of them. Still that did not stop them from worrying about her at times.

On a mountain path, two Fire Nation lookouts sat inside their post. One of the lookouts is looking out with a telescope, another is reading Aang's wanted poster "Says here that the Avatar can create tornados and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing".

The one with the telescope looks back at his colleague "Ehh, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda. There's no way that's true".

"What about this one?" The reader said as he held up another poster "Says this girl has been seen vanishing in a bunch of pink petals. Like she is some kind of living spirit".

"I'll believe it when I see real proof" The one with the telescope said. But the moment he said that, the entire post shook before Kasumi jumped down the edge, surrounded by pink petals.

The lookouts blink their eyes and then the telescope lookout blows his horn to the sky.

* * *

Back in the abandoned temple where the others are resting. Sokka is still shaking feverishly in his sleeping bag "Katara... please... water...".

Katara had gotten sicker too and looked at Aang "Aang. I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water".

Katara has raised up the water bag around her neck, offering it to Momo. Aang walked up and took it "Of course Katara. I will be back soon".

Aang hurried out to get water.

* * *

Back with Kasumi, she is huffing and puffing as she runs at breakneck speed up the steps on the herbalist institute. She reaches the top and runs into a circular wooden building. The inside of the building is filled with trees, bushes and flowers. An old woman was inside and a white fluffy cat is in the foreground. Kasumi runs up to them and cat meows and jumps out of the way.

"Sorry for rude entrance. But my friends are sick from a storm. Do you have any medicine that can help them?" Kasumi asked.

"Settle down, young lady. Your friends are going to be fine" The lady said as she walks over to another table where the cat is sitting "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago" She pets the cat who begins to purr "Now it's just me and Miyuki".

"Sounds nice" Kasumi said.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive" The lady said.

"That is very interesting Ma'am, but I am afraid I don't have time to listen. Do you have anything or not?" Kasumi asked. She did not want to stay longer than she had to.

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient" The lady said as she walks amongst the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself "Oh, sandalwood... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?".

Kasumi sighs. This was gonna take a while.

After what felt like forever, the lady finally found what she was looking for "Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom!".

"Thank you Ma'am. I really appreciate-" Kasumi was about to grab the bowl but reachived a hard smack on her hand by the lady's spoon.

"Hands off! What do you think you're doing?" The Lady said in a angry tone.

"I don't have any money to pay for it. Please I need the cure for my friends" Kasumi all but pleaded.

"Ahaha! This isn't a cure, it's Miyuki's dinner" The lady said as she places the bowl on the table in front of Miyuki. She pets the cat who begins to eat and purr "Plum blossom is her favorite".

"Alright enough! Give me the damn medecin now!" Kasumi snapped, even she had her limits and she has just about had it with this woman.

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp" The lady said, calm as ever.

"Frozen frogs? What do I do with them?" Kasumi asked.

"Why, suck on them of course!" The lady answered simply.

"Suck on them!?" Kasumi said with a hint of descust. Sure she had eaten a lot of things in her life, but she would never suck on live frogs.

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!" The lady said.

"That sounds gross!" Kasumi said.

"Thaaat's right. Well, don't stand there all day. Go!" The lady said as she swings the spoon, sending green gunk at Kasumi's face, who almost didn't have time to dodge it.

 _'I wonder if 'with age comes wisdom'_ is true or not' Kasumi thought as she ran out.

Suddenly arrows fly through the air at her. Two land near her feet, forcing her to jump back. Kasumi looks around before more arrows flies towards her. Kasumi back flips away from them. When she lands on all for in a ninja pose, one arrow flies just passed her head, making a small tear in her clothing. Kasumi quickly looks up and caught another arrow in her hand.

"Who are you!?" She called out to her mysterious attackers. Only answer she got was more arrows. She could not keep dodging them at this rate. It was now clear that these archers were highly trained and used to shooting fast moving targets.

She runs out of the way as two groups of four arrows each plow into the ground near her. She runs towards the gate she entered through, but it is blocked by archers. They fire, but she dodges and runs in the opposite direction. Dodging hails of arrows, she jumps off the cliff at the back of the institute. Kasumi is hurtling down the cliff while up above, the archers jump off the cliff after her. Kasumi keeps falling and uses a small cover she carried with her to slow her down until she hits the tree canopy beneath. Kasumi's face gets beaten repeatedly by the brush rapidly flying by. The archers fires in mid flight, sending anchor ropes into the nearby trees as they fall so they can swing after the young kunoichi. Kasumi jumps from branch to branch while being chased by the archers. Eventually Kasumi comes out of the forest in the swamp. She lands in the water and emerges with a white, frozen frog.

 _'I found one!'_ Kasumi thought, but the frog is knocked out of her hand by an arrow. She stands up and tries to run through the water, looking for frogs along the way. Arrows fall all around her. She gets to a log rising out of the water, and an arrow pins her right arm to it. It is soon joined by several more.

Kasumi rips her sleeve to free herself and takes out her blade, only for it to be shot out of her hand. Kasumi jumps, but an arrow flies passed her, distracting her enough for her to be hit by a net that covers her upper body. Kasumi struggles, but she is trapped.

"NO!" Kasumi screams, she needed to help her friends.

The archers surrounds her, each aiming an arrow at her. She had no way out this one. She has been captured.

* * *

Back in the old temple, Aang returns with water "Here you go... Kasumi is not back yet?".

"No... I am starting to get worried about her Aang" Katara said weakly.

"I am sure she is fine. It's a rather long trip after all. She should be back soon" Aang tried to easy Katara's worry.

"I hope so..." Katara whispered.

Aang did not want to say it out loud. But he was worried too. What was taking Kasumi so long?.

* * *

Kasumi was now a prisoner in a large room with two stone pillars that have fires on their crests. Kasumi was shackled to them from her arms and her feet were shackled to the floor. Kasumi struggles against her bonds, but to no awail. The door opens and Kasumi looks up to see a fire bender walking into the room towards her, hands behind his back.

Kasumi glares at him "I take it you are in charge of this place?".

The man smirks "Indeed I am. My am Admiral Zhao. You and your avatar friend has caused a lot of nuisance for us" He walks up to her "I was hoping to capture the Avatar himself. But you should please the Fire Lord well enough".

"What would you or your fire lord want with me?" Kasumi demanded.

"The Avatar is not the only one who have made an reputation for himself. People are calling you the living spirit. But I can see you are just a simple young woman" Zhao said before grabbing Kasumi's chin "Still, your unique powers can't be denied. And I have never heard about your kind before. Not a bender. Not a spirit. You are something different. Meaning there has to be something worthwhile about you".

Kasumi simply glared at him "Who or what I am matters not. What truly matters is that the fire nation's tyranny will be stopped one day. That's a promise".

"You are brave, young lady. But that will not be enough to save you. This prison was made to hold the most dangerous threats. You will not escape. And no one is coming to rescue you" Zhao said before he left the room.

Kasumi looks down. He was right. Her friends were sick and had no clue were she was. She was not going to be saved. She had to escape. But how?

She began struggling fruitlessly against her chains. She finally stops, breathing heavily. Suddenly she yelps as she feels something crawl around inside her clothes. Then frogs start leaping out of her shirt.

"No! Come back! I still need you!" Kasumi said as the frogs just crawls away from her "No! Let me out of here!".

Outside, the four guards standing outside the chamber begin to look confused when they hear frog noises. They look down to see a few frogs coming from underneath the door. Suddenly they look up as a Fire Nation soldier's helmet comes bouncing down the corridor towards them. One of the guard walks up the corridor and turns right at the first junction, disappearing from view. A gout of flame erupts from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guards go up to the junction and turn right, firebending stances at the ready. They see the first guard who is now hanging from the ceiling, tied Blue Spirit was hiding on the ceiling above the two new combatants. He drops down and melee begins, but it is over quickly. The last guard looks up to see the Blue Spirit at the junction. The lone guard grabs the alarm horn next to him, but a knife throw from the intruder knocks it out of his hand. The guard lets loose a gout of flame at the Blue Spirit as he runs down the hall toward the door, but the intruder extinguishes the blast with a bucket of water. The masked figure then sweeps the guards feet out from under him with the empty bucket. Kasumi was still struggling inside the chamber. She stops and looks at the noises of violence coming from through door. These stop abruptly and replaced by the sound of the lock turning in the door. The door opens and the Blue Spirit enters.

"Who are you?!" Kasumi demanded only to gasp as the new comer brandishes two curved swords and runs forward.

Kasumi closes her eyes, expecting to be killed and two sword cuts are heard... Kasumi gasped as she pulls his arms back in surprise, the Blue Spirit has freed her. She looks at her liberator in wonder. The Blue Spirit comes closer and cuts her remaining bonds, turns and walks back toward the door.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Kasumi asked.

The Blue Spirit opens the door and motions for him to follow. Kasumi had a feeling she was not going to get any answers out of him so she just followed him. When they walked down the hallway, Kasumi noticed the frogs. She still needed them, maybe she could re-freeze them and-

But before she could reach for them, The Blue Spirit grabbed her arm and pulled her along "No wait! I need those frogs! My friends need them!".

But she was pulled outside. No use trying to go back for the frogs now. She would just have to return to the swamp and see if she can find more. The two would-be escapees who are now scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress. They are spotted and a guard shouts "There, on the wall!".

A soldier appears at the top of the wall they are climbing. He was about to cut the rope, but Kasumi quickly stopped him by grabbing him and threw him down. She helps the Blue Spirit up on the wall and they ran to get away from all the incoming soldiers.

Kasumi used a blast to slow them down as she and her savior managed to jump on to the next wall thanks to the designs of of the prison. But getting out would was going to be tricky as there was no way to reach the last wall by simply jumping. They had to get through the gate somehow.

But more soldiers showed up to make it harder.

The Blue Spirit gets involved in melee and has to stop. Kasumi turns to see her liberator in trouble. She kicked away some soldiers and stood back to back with him.

"This would be a lot easier if I had a weapon" Kasumi said. She gasped when the Blue Spirit gave her a blade... but not just any blade "My old sword? How did you-"

She did not have time to finish as she grabs a spear from a guard who tried to attack her and kicks him back. Kasumi and her new ally continues to fight of the soldiers. Blocking their attacks and forcing them back.

As one soldier reaches the Blue Spirit, he kicks him away and dodges between several others, blocking their attacks and kicking them away, and finally rolling away.

Kasumi got a hold of a wooden pole and uses it as a staff, which she then uses to beat down on several opponents that comes near her, then slams her hand down onto the ground, causing massive shockwave that knocks most of the fire benders members down.

Kasumi and Blue Spirit stands side to side as four more soldiers get's ready to unleash their bending on them.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao shouts "The girl must be captured alive!".

The Blue Spirit instantly comes up behind Kasumi and crosses his swords in front of her throat, making her gasp "What are you doing?!".

After a tense stand off Zhao speaks through gritted teeth "Open the gate".

An Officer looks at him "Admiral, what are you doing?".

"Let them out, now!" Shao orders

The gate is opened and the Blue Spirit backs out with his captives, swords still at her throat. When they were finally out, he still did not remove the blades.

"Ok. Your plan worked. You can let me go now" Kasumi said, but he didn't "Let me go!".

But then the Blue Spirit is suddenly hit in the face by and arrow that knocks him out and loosens his mask. Kasumi gasped as she saw soldiers running towards them.

Kasumi did not have any smoke bombs, so she had fire of another blast. The blast was strong enough to force the soldiers back, and create a dust cloud. Kasumi looks at her downed ally until she noticed something under his mask. She narrowed her eyes and removed it... and who she saw shocked her.

"Zuko!" She said as she stood up. She could hear the soldier's closing in.

Zuko was her enemy, she should just leave him here for everything he has done to her and her friends... but he did save her. Kasumi let out an annoyed sound before throwing Zuko over her shoulder and ran.

When the dust clears, the soldiers find nothing. The crossroad where Kasumi and Zuko had been standing on is now empty. Zhao was insanely angry.

* * *

A while later, Zuko woke up in the forest. He looked around but saw nothing, or no one. But he did see a message next to him. He picked it up and read it.

 ** _I don't know why you saved me. But I will assume that you did it so you could use me to draw out Aang and capture him. You have caused us all so much trouble and pain, I should have just left you with Shao... But you still saved me and as a result, helped save my friends, even if that was not what you were trying to do. So for that, I spared you._**

 ** _But make no mistakes. Come after us again, and I will not show you the same mercy. We are simply even, for now._**

 ** _P.S: Thank you for giving me my sword back._**

When Zuko finished reading he closed his eyes and decided to head back to his ship.

* * *

Back at the temple, Kasumi returns, clearly exhausted. She puts frogs in her friends' mouths "Suck on these. They'll make you feel better".

"Kasumi! You're alright. What happened?" Aang asked.

Kasumi collapsed, her fatigue having caught up to her "Just a run in with the fire nation... I'll be fine"

Sokka speaks still with the frog in his mouth "Kasumi, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?".

"No... No I didn't" Kasumi whispers and rolls over to get some much needed rest. Aang puts a blanket over her so she could sleep better

"Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!" Sokka said as he sucked on his frog.

But it thaws out and begins moving around and croaking. Sokka realize what it is and spits it out in disgust. Katara's frog has also thawed. She cries out and it hops out of her mouth. Both Katara and Sokka begin spitting and coughing

Kasumi smiles softly at that before falling in to her slumber.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Fortuneteller.**

Kasumi, Sokka, Aang, Katara and Momo are sitting around a camp on a lakeshore. Then a large green fish jumps up and falls back into the lake. Katara gets up and points at it "Look!"

Sokka gets up and assumes a gunslinger stance. It appears to be some sort of green catfish and Sokka looked really annoyed.

"He is taunting us. You are so gonna be dinner!" Sokka said and runs back to the tent and grabs his fishing pole which standing up outside of it, runs back to the lake edge and casts the pole a few times without effect "Hey! Where's the fishing line?".

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka" Aang said as he holds up a necklace.

"Aahh, it's all tangled!" Sokka said is dismay.

"Not tangled, woven" Aang said before airbending himself to a standing position and turning to Katara "I made you a necklace, Katara" He looks from side to side in an embarrassed fashion "I thought since you lost your other one...".

Aang holds up the necklace and a sheepish smile spreads across his face.

Katara smiles, walks over to Aang and takes the necklace "Thanks, Aang. I love it".

Sokka was in the water again and looking back at Aang "Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry making business".

"I don't see why I can't do both" Aang said.

Kasumi giggled "Aang the great master of Jewelry. Quite catchy really".

Aang laughed a little like that "Then maybe I'll make one for you one day. But it will not be cheep".

Kasumi shakes her head still amused "Don't get greedy now, air ball".

Sokka turns his back to the rest to see the fish leaping again from the lake. He throws his pole like a spear and it disappears into the water "Stop taunting me!"

Sokka draws his knife from behind his back and enters the water in a bandy-legged way. He lunges into the water with the knife trying to catch the fish. Kasimi and Aanf remain on the foreground, watching Sokka's antics.

"So, how do I look?" Aang turns to face Katara as she begins to speak. By the end of her question Aang's eyes have almost popped out of his skull.

He is dumbfounded. Katara looked utterly stunning. Kasumi watched between them several times before smiling to herself, she had a feeling what was going on, she had noticed it for a while now.

"You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great" Aang said.

 _'Real smooth Aang'_ Kasumi thought while shaking her head.

Sokka emerged from the lake, holding a fish as if about to give it a kiss "Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love" The fish flips is his hands, knocking him back into the lake.

Aang rubbs his head in an embarrassed gesture "I...well...".

Katara looked towards her brother in annoyance "Stop teasing him, Sokka" Momo hops up onto Aang's shoulder "Aang's just a good friend" She rubs Aang's head "A sweet little guy, just like Momo" She rubs Momo's head just as she had Aang's a moment before.

Aang was clearly put down "Thanks".

"Love is not an easy feeling to have" Kasumi comented.

"Really? Have you never been in love Kasumi?" Katara asked.

Kasumi thinks about it "Have I ever been in love...? To be honest I have not really thought much about it. Can't remember last time I fell in love".

Sokka approaches them, sopping wet, empty handed and with a dark look on his face. An ominous noise prompts Momo to fly toward it. He is joined a moment later by Aang who has clearly airbent himself into the air and onto the rock.

He points towards the source of the noise "Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!".

They see a huge bear like creature with red eyes and the bill of a platypus. It bares its teeth and rears itself up on its hind legs. The bear is threatening a man in blue who smiles calmly at the advancing monster. The bear advances, swinging at the man, who dodges the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back. The bear swings a few more time while Aang jumps up onto a rock behind the bear.

The Man looked at Aang "Well, hello there" The Bear swings at him but he dodges "Nice day, isn't it?".

"Make noise, it'll run off!" Aang shouted.

"No, play dead, he'll lose interest!" Sokka shouted as he and the rest ran up.

The bears swings and misses again "Whoa! Close one. Haha!".

"Run down hill, then climb a tree!" Katara shouted.

"No, punch him in the bill!" Sokka shots.

"And then run in zigzags!" Aang added.

"No need. It's going to be fine" The man said.

Kasumi jumped in front of the bear and held up her palm, making it stop. Kasumi then held up a finger and slowly moved it from side to side, the bear's eyes following it, it seemed to be growing tired. Kasumi then poked it's forehead, making the bear lay down and fall asleep... laying an egg as it did.

Sokka picks it up "Mmm! Lunch!" He sniffs egg, then looks at Kasumi "How did you do that?".

"Oh that? Just a basic hypnotizing technique I picked up a while. Comes in handy against animals" Kasumi explained.

Sokka shrugs and looks at the calm man with a haughty look "Lucky for you we came along".

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey" The man said as he puts his hands in a position of prayer and bows slightly at this.

"Aunt who?" Aang asked.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future" The man said.

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm" Katara said.

"But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!" Sokka exclaimed.

"But I wasn't. All right, have a good one!" He gestures in farewell and begins to walk away, but turns back again "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this" He hands Kasumi a long, thin wrapped object and walks away.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun" Katara said.

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense" Sokka said as Kasumi opens her gift.

"An Umbrella!" Kasumi said as she unfolds said umbrella and strikes a pose "Hod do I look?".

"Stuinning, Kasumi. Real stunning" Katara said clearly amused.

Kasumi gave her a childish glare before the sky darkens instantly and thunder is heard as it begins to pour rain. Katara smiles and waterbends the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head.

"That proves it" She said as she runs under the umbrella with Kasumi and was soon joined by Aang.

Sokka was holding the egg above his head to try and deflect the rain "No it doesn't, you can't really tell the future".

"I guess you're not really getting wet then" Katara said.

The egg slips out of Sokka's hands and in his attempts to grab it again it flies up into the air and lands back on his head. later the gang was walking down a road. It is still pouring rain. Kasumi, Aang and Katara are under the umbrella.

Sokka is getting soaked "Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day".

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella" Katara said.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now" Sokka said before making funny motions in an exaggerated voice "It's going to keep drizzling" He folds his arms across his chest and assumes an expression of defiance "See!"

The rain instantly stops and the sun comes out.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka" Aang said.

Kasumi folds the umbrella and shakes of the water from it "Well I am keeping this just in case. Let's check out the village while were here".

They walk through the gate and come to the village square. In front of the circular door of one of the buildings, some sort of herald dressed in black greets them "Aunt Wu is expecting you".

Katara looked surprised "Really?".

The four walk forward as Sokka makes a sound of disgust. They go through the circular door. The herald closes the door behind them as they walk in. A young girl in a pink kimono and huge hair braids that stick straight out from the sides of her head enters from the opening on the left.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant" She said her eyes go wide when she sees Aang "Well hello there".

Aang ruba his nose "Hello".

Meng speaks as Kasumi, Aang and Katara sit on the pillows "Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?".

"I'll try a curd puff" Sokka said.

"Just a second" Meng said before bending down to address Aang "So what's your name?".

Aang blinks "Aang".

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" Meng said.

Aang looked real confused "I... guess...".

"Oh, don't be modest. They're huge!" Sokka spreads his arms wide to demonstrate just how huge they are, as Aang looks angrily at Sokka. He puts his hands over his ears as if to smash them down to an acceptable size.

Kasumi smacks Sokka on the head, making him cry out in pain "Be nice Sokka!".

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice" Meng said with a wink.

"Likewise" Aang said.

Kasumi sighs, Aang missed some obvious hints.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense" Sokka said.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara asked.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs" Sokka said.

Katara looks annoyed at this. A moment later the inner door opens to reveal a young woman in a green kimono. She rushes over to Meng "Oh Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lilly".

"That's so romantic" Meng said and looks dreamily over at Aang "I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower".

Aang spoke earnestly "Good luck with that!".

TheWoman in Green looked amused "Is that the big eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?".

Meng shoves the young woman in panic and brings the tray over to the gang, but her eyes are fixed on Aang. She trips and almost dumps the food on Aang, but he helps steady her grip on the tray. His hands now hold hers as they together hold the tray. They share a moment looking into each other's eyes.

Meng looked embarrassed "Enjoy your snack".

"Welcome young travelers" Woman who must be Aunt Wu enters, dressed in a yellow or gold kimono looking serene "Now, who's next? Don't be shy".

Both boys look uninterested. So Katara spoke up "I guess that's me".

Katara runs to follow Aunt Wu. Sokka is chomping on curd puffs "Not bad. Not bad. Mmmm!"

He offers puffs to Aang who pushes puffs away "I'm good on puffs. So...what do you think they're talking about back there?".

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have" Sokka said.

Aang was growing more alarmed at each of Sokka's pronouncements "Yeh... dumb stuff like that..." He bites his fingernails, eyes wide "Well, I've gotta find a bathroom!".

Aang runs of and Kasumi shakes her head "That boy..." She looks at Sokka "I'd like a Puff".

Sokka holds up the tray, letting Kasumi take one. As she began eating it, she could not help to wonder what her future in this world would be. A little while later Aang came back looking rather happy.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break" Sokka said.

"Yeah, when I was in there..." Aang began but Sokka holds up his hand.

"I don't even wanna know!" He said as if he was about to be scared for life.

Aunt Wu and Katara enter the room, the former spoke "Who's next?".

Sokka stands up "Okay, let's get this over with".

Aunt Wu looks unhappily at Sokka "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted".

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka almost shouted.

"I don't need to, it's written all over your face" Aunt Wu said as Sokka looked displeased. She then looks at Aang "You then, come with me".

Aang follows her and Kasumi looked at Katara "Learned anything interesting?".

Katara smiled in a dreamy matter "Yes... you should try it yourself Kasumi. Maybe something bright awaits you too".

"Maybe..." Kasumi mumbled more to herself.

* * *

When Aang was done Kasumi decided to try it out, if only to see what this woman would foresee in her so called future. Kasumi and Aunt Wu enters her inner chamber. It is a simple room with the four red pillars rising to the roof. The square made by the pillars is depressed into the floor by a small amount so that you have to step down into the area where Aunt Wu and the guests sit and discuss the future. In the center of the square is a small fire. Four pillows lie at the four corners of the square. On the left is a small urn filled to the brim with bones. Aunt Wu and Kasumi go over to the urn.

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie" Aunt Wu said as she motions to the urn with bones "Go on, pick one" Kasumi picks one and they sit down "Now throw it on the fire. The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny".

Kasumi puts the bone in the fire and it began to crack "What is it saying?".

"This is interesting. Your future is... blurry, I can't make it all out. But I can see you facing a ghost of your past in a battle that will test your will to it's limit" Aunt Wu said.

Kasumi grew a little unnerved by this but had to ask "Will I... find love?".

Aunt Wu smiled softly as the bone cracked some more "Yes... I can see you finding love... with an innocent soul".

"Innocent soul..." Kasumi whispered.

* * *

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax" Sokka said as they left the house.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life" Katara said.

Sokka exploded in rage and frustration "That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful!".

Sokka gets more upset with each of his successive pronouncements. He ends by kicking a small stone off the ground which ricochets off a nearby sign and hits him the head, knocking him on his behind.

"Ow! "That doesn't prove anything!" He snapped.

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well" Katara said as she holds her hands together in a gesture of hope.

"They sure are" Aang said knowingly.

"Why, what did she tell you?" Katara asked.

Aang was just smiling "Some stuff. You'll find out".

Katara looked at Kasumi "Hey Kasumi. You have been silent ever since you came out of the chamber. What did she tell you?".

Kasumi sighs "To be honset, I don't know what yo make of it. Looks like my future is unclear".

"Unclear? What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"I don't know... Sorry I need some time to think. I'll catch up with you later" Kasumi said as she walked away.

The 3 younglings shared looks with each other, looking a little concerned. What could Aunt Wu had told Kasumi to make her like this?

* * *

Kasumi was bathing her feet in a nearby river. Her mind still focused on what Aunt Wu told her, it felt more like a riddle rather than her predicting her future. It left Kasumi with a lot of questions and not a single answer.

"Ghost from the past... and I will find love in a innocent soul... what does that even mean?" Kasumi wondered before laying on the ground to watch the clouds "Maybe I am thinking to much about this... but she looked so certain...".

Kasumi sighs, why couldn't anything ever be easy? Now she almost wished that she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her. He future really was not clear at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the ground began to shake a little. She got wide eyes and looked up to see a nearby volcano was smoking.

"That volcano is going to erupt! And take the village with it!" Kasumi spoke loudly before pulling on her boots and rushed towards the village.

When she got there she saw her friends had noticed the danger too and tried to warn the villagers.

"Everyone! That volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong!" Sokka shouts.

A Girl in Crowd spoke "Yeh, yeh, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and Reason Lover".

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes" Katara said.

The man they met in the forest spoke up "Well I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears".

Aang airbends himself up onto the roof of Aunt Wu's house "Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands".

Another explosion occurs and Sokka points at the volcano "Look! Can your fortunetelling explain that?".

A Man in Crowd spoke camly "Can your science explain why it rains?".

Sokka looked annoyed "Yes! Yes, it can!".

The crowd is not convinced and began dispersing back to their homes.

"They just won't listen to reason" Katara said.

Aang flies back down to them "But they will listen to Aunt Wu".

"I know, that's the problem" Sokka pointed out.

"Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate in our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book" Aang said.

"It should be in her chamber" Kasumi said. Aang nods and goes inside "I just hope it's not to late".

* * *

With the help from the book, Aang and Katara managed to bend the clouds to show the symbol that the volcano was going to destroy the village. Aang flies down to speak to the people.

"We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan" He said before letting Sokka speak.

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river" Sokka said.

"If any of you are earthebenders come with me" Aang said.

A Twin in Green spoke "I'm an earthbender!".

The other Twin spoke "I'm not!".

"Everybody else grab a shovel" Sokka said before an explosion is heard "Come on, we've gotta hurry!".

The crowd disperses like lightning. Appa and the townspeople labor digs the trench, using both earthbending and manual means. Another explosion is heard and the volcano is now spewing lava.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka shouts and The earthbending twin finally connects the trench to the river.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang shouts.

Everyone runs. The volcano is now unleashing ash. Lava engulfs the gates and it begins to burn away. The lava passes through the cemetery, consuming headstones as it flows downhill. The lava reaches the trench and begins to fill rapidly, its progress temporarily halted.

"It's too much! It's gonna overflow!" Katara said worried.

"I can not make a blast large enough to send away so much lava!" Kasumi said.

Another explosion rocks the village. Burning rocks begins to rain down in addition to the ash. Kasumi, Katara and Sokka begin to run, but turn to see Aang hasn't moved. A huge boulder falls out of the sky and lands in the trench, exploding. Aang rushes forward with a furious war cry. He launches himself into the air and begins to airbend. As the lava begins to overflow, Aang blows the lava straight up, rather than allowing to advance on the village. Finally, he draws in a mighty intake of breath and expels it, airbending it as it exits, cooling all the lava to stone. Aang relaxes and assumes a meditation pose, calming himself after the massive exertion. Kasumi, Katara and Sokka are watching in awe, the volcano is still erupting, but no longer threatening the village.

"Man, sometimes I forget what powerful bender that kid is" Sokka said amazed.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender" Sokka said calmly.

"I suppose he is..." Katara spoke softly.

Kasumi smiled, having a clue what Katara heard from Aunt Wu. Who knows? Maybe that will come true someday.

* * *

Now that everything had settled down Aang returned the book he had borrowed "By the way, we kind of borrowed your book".

"So you messed with the clouds did you!" Aunt wu said as she grabs the book in anger and Aang cringes. Katara looks guilty, while Sokka smiles and points at her, indicating that she was in on the cloud manipulation too. Aunt Wu begins to laugh "Very clever!".

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling" Sokka said.

The Calm Man smiled "But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all".

Sokka gets right in the Man's face "I hate you".

Katara grabs Sokka by the shoulders and leads him away "It's ok, Sokka. Everything's gonna be all right".

Aang turns to Aunt Wu "Can I ask you something?".

Aunt Wu looks at him "Of course, honey".

"You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear" Aang said.

"I'll tell you a little secret, young Airbender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny" Aunt Wu said in a wise tone. Aang smiles. Kasumi heard what she said and smiled too.

 _'My future is not set in stone, I have the power to reshape it... and should that ghost of my past show up... and should I meet this innocent soul. I will be ready for them'_ Kasumi thought with determination.

And with that they continued their journy.

 **.**

 **There was not much I could do with this episode. But luckily there was enough for me to give you something to think about.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bato of the Water Tribe.**

After the incident at the small village, the gang were walking through a forest, until Aang noticed something and picked it up " Hey look! A sword made out of a whale's tooth"

Sokka grabbed it "Lemme see that" He walks forward, examining the blade. "This is a water tribe weapon" He looks at Aang, behind him over he left shoulder "See if you can find anything else".

Katara and Kasumi showed up and noticed the boys were looking for smething. Katara was the one to speak "Did someone lose something?".

Aang was looking in a bush "No, we found something".

Sokka brushed away some leaves from a broken arrow on the ground. He picks it up and inspects it "It's burned" He throws it away and walks over to a tree with burn marks "There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders" He looks down at the ground and begins to walk downhill as he interprets the signs left in the earth "The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill..."

He runs down the hill, the others in tow. They soon come to a beach, Aang was the one to ask "So then what happened?"

"I don't know. The trail ends here" Sokka answered.

Katara points to the right "Wait! Look!".

Sokka's eyes lit up when he saw what it was "It's one of our boats!".

They all run to it and began to check it out as Katara asked "Is this... Dad's boat?".

Sokka rubs the ship's prow and smiling "No, but it's from his fleet. Dad was here".

Kasumi looked at the rather nice boat "So this is one of your battle ships?".

"In a way yes. These type of boats are perfect for navigating through tight spots" Sokka explained.

"I see... but where are the passengers?" Kasumi asked as she looked around.

"I... don't know" Sokka said with a sigh.

Kasumi checked the ship and found no blood stains or anything singns that the ship was attacked "I am sure they are find Sokka. Still this would be a good place to set up camp".

"You're right, it will be dark soon, so it's best to gather wood for a fire" Sokka agreed.

Night fall soon arrived as Katara and Aang were asleep, but Sokka is not. He tends the fire in silence, lost in thought. Kasumi was awake too and looked at him "Sokka... what kind of man was your father?".

Sokka had a proud smile "He was the best warrior our village had ever seen. I wanted to be him when I was a little kid. I still do now... but one day he left to join the war... that was a long time ago".

"I'm sorry to hear that" Kasumi said.

"What about you? How was your father?" Sokka asked.

Kasumi looked at the sky "My father was the leader of the clan, so naturally being his child did lead to special treatment..."

"You don't sound to proud. Was he a bad father?" Sokka asked.

Kasumi sighs "I would not go that far. He was not a bad father at all, my childhood was really good. I loved my dad, just like any child... but he was very traditional. And after my brother disappeared after a battle with my evil Uncle, I was next in line to take over leader ship over the clan. But I couldn't... I could not lead my clan, knowing my awful uncle was still out there. So I broke our code to avenge my brother... but by doing so I was branded a traitor and would be killed if I ever returned".

"That's terrible. The clan was your home and you were the leader's daughter, they had no right to do that!" Sokka said, clearly disgusted by how the people Kasumi loved would make an enemy out of her. Kasumi was one of the most kind hearted people Sokka had ever met, like the older sister he never had.

"My clan was not like your tribe, Sokka. You either live by the rules, or you are an enemy, that's the way of the ninja" Kasumi said with a sigh "Even if I don't agree with them".

Sokka was about to speak until he heard a sound "Who's there?".

Kasumi was on full alert as a bandaged water tribe man approaching the camp.

"Sokka?" The man asked.

Sokka looked surprised "Bato?".

Aang wakes up from the sound "Who the what now?"

Katara woke up too and her eyes lit up in happines "Bato!".

"Sokka! Katara!" The man named Bato said as he Hugged the two siblings "It is so good to see you two! Oh, you've grown so much".

Aang bowes "Hi, I'm Aang".

"And I am Kasumi" Kasumi said with her own bow.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he here?" Katara added.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now" Bato said before the wind picks up and they all shiver "Brr! This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside" He puts his arms around Katara and Sokka's shoulder and motions Aang and Kasumi to follow. They reach a monastery complex "After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since" He speaks to a nearby woman "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat".

The Superior bowes to Aang "Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey".

Aang bows back "Thank you! It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything–"

Sokka cuts him off "What smells so good, Bato?".

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes" Bato answered.

"Perfume? Maybe we could dump some on Appa? Because he stinks so much! Am I right?" Sokka joked.

Bato and Katara, who are not amused, and Bato was the one to voice his thoughts "You have your father's wit".

They finally head to Bato's tent and walk inside.

"Bato! It looks like home!" Katara said happily.

Sokka soon joined in "Everything's here, even the pelts!".

The pair examine the comforts of the room. Aang was holding Momo, looking a little disconcerted "Yeh, nothing's more comforting than dead animal skins".

"Better than sleeping outside" Kasumi said.

Momo hops down and examine the head of a bear skin rug. The mouth of the bear closes suddenly, scaring Momo into climbing back up to Aang's shoulder. Katara opens A pot above the fire "No way! Stewed sea prunes?".

Bato smiled "Help yourself".

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things" Sokka said.

Katara puts some in a bow. Aang sniffs his and makes a sound of disgust. Kasumi tasted hers, she's had better, but it was not bad. And food was food and should never be wasted, so she decided to just eat it.

"Bato, is it true you and Dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging" Bato answered.

Aang perked up "Hey, I ride animals too! One time there was this giant eel –".

Sokka cuts Aang off again "So who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?".

Bato laughs "You knew about that?".

"Everyone does" Katara said.

"What's that story?" Aang asked.

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time" Sokka answered and Aang looks sad. The others don't notice... all but Kasumi.

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures" Katara said.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny with hindsight" Bato said before looking up "Aang, put that down, it's ceremonial and very fragile".

Aang puts a animal skin back on the wall and walks off dejected while the others continue. He sits down, back to the wall, near the door. Momo joins him.

"Was it you or Dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice" Bato said in a sinister tone.

Kasumi barely even listned to what they were saying as she looked at Aang who clearly felt left out. She wanted to say something, but could not get a word out from all the constent yammering.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father" Bato said.

Katara's eyes went wide "Really?".

"When?" Sokka asked.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives you can come with me and see your father again" Bato.

Aang has straightened up at this and looks over at his friends, clearly worried that he might lose them.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad! That would be so incredible. Katara?" Sokka looked at his sister.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see Dad" Katara said.

The Avatar looks downcast at this, loneliness and worry on his face. He walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him and walks down the road away from the abbey. Kasumi was the only one who noticed.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does..." Bato began until Kasumi suddenly stood up.

"I get it! You are all excited. But you could at least pretend to remember there are others near by!" Kasumi snapped before walking out to find Aang.

After Kasumi left the others sat in shock before Sokka spoke less exuberantly "It would be great, but Kasumi has a point, we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first".

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour" Katara said.

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar" Bato said.

* * *

Kasumi found Aang back at the boat "Aang".

Aang jumped a little "Oh, Kasumi. Sorry for running of like that".

"It's ok Aang. Look I don't think Katara and Sokka will leave, not after the promise we all made" Kasumi said.

"I know... but still, it makes sense why they would rather meet their dad than to continue" Aang said.

"Aang... even if they do leave to meet their dad. I will stay with you" Kasumi assured.

Aang smiled, it was a small smile, one that Kasumi did not like "Thank you Kasumi".

"Aang. What's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry, let's head back and eat some more sea prunes!" Aang said before hurrying back.

"The food you did not even like a few minutes ago?" Kasumi asked, but Aang was already gone.

* * *

The next day, Appa is lying down munching on hay. Near a huge pile of hay, Aang airbends another load of in front of Appa, who takes a huge bite. Something falls out of Aang's sleeve and a sister picks it up "Ha! I caught you! You should be ashamed of yourself..." Aang looks guilty and afraid "Littering in the courtyard".

Aang takes the papper back "I'm sorry! I'll take care of this".

He bows nervously and the sister walks off. He stuffs the papper back under his hood. Kasumi saw and grew even more suspicious. Later that day they head back to the boat.

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father" Bato said.

Aang looks down and sees the tracks of the messenger's beast. He airbends the entire trail away, then turns back to the others, whistling guiltily. Kasumi once again noticed and was just about to comfront the young avatar before Sokka spoke up "Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?".

"Yeh, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice-dodging?" Bato asked.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough" Katara answered.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young" Bato said.

"What's ice-dodging?" Aang asked.

"It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen your Dad takes you... you know what" Bato putts a hand on Sokka's shoulder, who looks downcast "You're about to find out" Theyy got on to the boat adn Bato explained "Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs".

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You will be dodging...those" Bato points ahead at a veritable thicket of stalagmite like rocks "Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Kasumi you will keep watch, your eyes can spot the threats before they happen, it's a position of guardian from future threats. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust".

Aang looks nervous and guilty "I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust".

Aang pouts and folds his hands across his chest. Bato walks over to the bow and sits down "For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own".

They all get to their positions. Sokka at the tiller, Aang and Katara holding on to their respective sails, and Kasumi at the very front of the edge of the boat. The kids looked frightened as the ships speeds towards the rocks.

Sokka expression hardens "Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady! Aang, less sail!" Sokka is sweating and pulls the tiller to his right "Katara, give him room!".

Aang was hauling rope, making the ship weaving in and out of the rocks. Kasumi noticed a huge pile of rocks "Rocks up ahead!".

"Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!" Sokka shouted.

"What does that even mean!?" Aang shouts as the three kids struggle against their loads, the ship narrowly missing a the huge pile of rock.

"Great job!" Sokka said, feeling more confident.

"Sokka! We are heading towards more rocks! The boat will never make it through there!" Kasumi called out.

"We can make it!" Sokka declared.

Bato spoke up "Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should–"

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail! Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks! Now!" Sokka ordered.

Aang and Katara jump to it. Aang starts pushing wave after wave of air into the sail, while Katara raises the ship up on an accelerating wave of water. The wave carries the speeding ship safely over the ring of jagged rocks... but one was too big for them to make it over or around.

Kasumi jumped of the boat, earning a cry from her friends. She focused and then unleashed a blast from her hands that turned the rock to harm less small rocks. Kasumi landed safely back on the boat, Sokka falls back on the tiller with a sigh of relief.

They did it.

When they got back to the shore, Bato's bandages hand scoops some black face paint out of a bow "The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned" He marks Sokka's head with dot and a half circle mark above it "For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us" He marks her head with a crescent shaped mark "Kasumi. You had the role of guardian, but you forfiled something far more. You showed true selflessnes, putting yourself in danger without even hesitating, all to protect your loved ones. Your kindness, will be remembered" He marks Kasumi's forehead with a heart "And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You and Kasumi are now honorary members of the water tribe "He marks Aang's forehead with a half circle mark".

"I can't" Aang said in gult.

Katara looked confused "Of course you can!".

Aang rubbs off the mark "No, you can't trust me" He backs away, his head hung low.

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asked.

Aang holding out the crumpled scroll "A messenger gave this to me for Bato" Katara looks at the scroll and draws in a breath of surprise "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd–".

Sokka looking at the scroll, and then Aang in hurt and surprise "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time!? How could you?" Aang shrivels up "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad".

Sokka stalkes away angrily as Bato tried to reason with him "Now Sokka, I think you should–".

Sokka did not let him finish "Katara, are you with me?".

Katara looks at Aang, then lowering her eyes "I'm with you, Sokka".

She turns away, then the three water tribe members leaves Aang and Kasumi on the beach. Kasumi watched them leave before giving Aang a look of pure disappointment "Aang... I understand why you did what you did... but lying to Katara and Sokka, and trying to outright prevent them from meeting their dad? I never believed you of all people could do something that selfish!".

Aang looked down in shame "I am sorry Kasumi. I-"

"It's not me you should apologize to" Kasumi interrupted before walking away. Leaving Aang to think about what he did.

* * *

Kasumi sat on a tree branch, trying to gather her thoughts. She felt like she went to far with her lecturing of Aang. Now he might think she don't want to see him again either. She sighed, she needed to head back to Aang and. She heard something and looked to see some kind of creature heading for the abbey. But it was not just the creature that made Kasumi worried. It was the people riding it.

"Zuko!" Kasumi said in fear "How did he-? Katara!"

She jumped of the branch and hurried towards the abbey. When she got there she saw that Aang was already fighting Zuko and Appa was fighting the creature, who was being ridden by a young woman. Kasumi jumped and kicked the woman of. She grunted when she hit the ground, she glared at Kasumi but her expression quickly changed.

"Hold on a second. You are that girl from the wanted posters. I must say you look much prettier in person" The woman said.

"Who are you?" Kasumi demanded.

"My name is June. And the Fire Nation had put a large bounty on your head. If I deliver you to them, I will be able to retire early" June said as she cracked her whip, making the creature from before break of it's fight with Appa and re-join her.

The creature was an Shirshu, Kasumi remembered reading about it in a book once. It's long tongue contained paralyzing venom, one good hit and Kasumi would be down. She took out her sword, ready to cut of the tongue. But June was expecting that so she whiped the Shirshu and when it shot out it's tongue, it was aimed at Kasumi's sword, knocking it out of her hand.

Kasumi gasped as she ducked to the side to avoid the tongue. But it got her in the leg. Kasumi fell down as she could not feel her leg anymore. June smirked and was about to end it, until Appa rams it from the side again, knocking June of in the process. June hissed as she saw her trained pet fight with the bison.

She looks at Kasumi and smirked since Kasumi still had not feelings in her right leg "Not matter. With that leg you can't fight. I will take you down myself".

Kasumi got up, balancing on her left leg and got in to a different stance. June raised an eyebrow but readied her whip and swung it at Kasumi. But she jumped with her left leg and kicked June in the gut, making her roll across the ground. June got back up just in time to avoid another kick, before punching Kasumi in the face and whipped her in the back. She whipped Kasumi several times until she went down.

"Now I will collect" June said as she was going to knock Kasumi out with a kick to the face.

But Kasumi avoided the kicked and swiped June's legs out from under her. June landed on top of Kasumi, who grabbed June and wrapped her arm around her neck, pulling her in to a deadly choke hold. June tried to break free but there was not use as Kasumi was chocking the life out of her.

"Young lady, stop!" Kasumi looked up and saw Iroh holding up his hands "You won. There is not need to take her life. That mark on your forehead is the mark of selflessness. Show that you are the better person".

Kasumi looked at him before she let go of June, who coughed as she struggled to catch her breath "Do not follow us".

"That will not be a problem" Iroh said as he motioned that Shirshu had already been dealt with thanks to some perfume disrupting its smell. It can't see without it.

Kasumi nodded before she felt herself be lifted on top of Appa and they flew of. Iroh watched them leave and smiled "That young woman truly is worthy of the mark".

* * *

Appa was flying through the sky at sunset. The gang was gathered to talk about recent events.

"So, where do we go?" Aang asked.

"We're getting you to the North Pole" Katara said.

Sokka nods in agreement "Yeh, we've lost too much time as it is".

"Don't you want to see your father?" Aang asked.

"Of course we do, Aang. But, you and Kasumi are our family too, and right now, you need us more" Sokka said.

"And we need you" Katara added.

"Sorry about before Aang. I am here to stay, I promise" Kasumi said.

Aang smiled at her before looking at Katara "I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you–".

Katara waved him of "I'll be okay".

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like...this!" Aang jumps up, proudly offering Katara her necklace, a huge smile on his face.

Katara grabbs the necklace and putting it on happily "Aang, how did you get that?".

Aang was still smiling "Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you".

"Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Katara said in mock appreciation, making Kasumi giggle.

"Sure!" Aang said before Katara kisses his cheek. He blushes and twiddles his thumbs.

Kasumi smiled before looking at the sun set. Their bond grew even stronger this day and they trully are a family. Kasumi was at peace with the fact she would never get back to her old world, so she would make sure to be happy in her new home, with her new family.

 **.**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE 6 IS ON IT'S WAY! OH YEAH!**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Deserter.**

Kasumi and the rest of the gang are walking down a path and noticed a board and decided to inspect it. Katara walks up to read the notice board while Sokka is emptying a food bag right into his mouth.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here" Katara said.

Sokka finished the empty bag "See if you can find a menu, I'm starving".

Aang rushes in and points at a colorful flyer on the board "I bet we'll find something to eat here! The Fire Days Festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits...jugglers, benders, magicians. This'd be a great place for me to study some real firebenders!".

"You might wanna rethink that. Look at this" Sokka said from other side of the board.

They went around the board to see what Sokka is looking at. The color flyer on top is a wanted poster of Aang. On the lower right is a wanted poster for the Blue Spirit. On the right is a wanted poster for a white haired man. But it was the Aang poster they focused on.

"Hey, a poster of me!" Aang stated the obvious.

"A wanted poster. This is bad" Sokka said before he noticed something "They even got one of you Kasumi".

Kasumi looked and saw that was indeed the case "My stunt at that prison really painted a target on my back".

Aang takes the poster off the board as Katara comes and looks at it as well "I think we better keep moving".

"I have to learn firebending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch a master up close" Aang reasoned.

Katara looked at the ground, unsure "I guess we could check it out".

"What!? You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?" Sokka asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave" Katara said as she and Aang walk over to Appa.

"Yeh, because we always leave before we get into trouble" Sokka said to no one in particular.

"Nothing we can do Sokka. We both know once they made up their minds, there is not stopping them" Kasumi said.

"Why don't you just knock them out and we can leave while they are out of it?" Sokka more like suggested than asked.

"Tempting, but I always liked fire works" Kasumi said as she went to join the others

Sokka shakes his head before he turns and walks with her. Later it is now dusk as the gang walked out of the forest on to a slight hill. In the distance, the walled Fire Nation town can be seen.

"You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival" Aang told their animal companions.

Momo flies up and then drops down into a small bush nearby. Appa follows and tries to hide behind the bush, which is about a foot tall. Kasumi shook her head, half amused. Sure, no one would ever be able to spot them now.

"Ready disguises!" Aang said

Sokka pulls down the hood of a black cloak over his head and Katara does the same thing. Kasumi puts on a hooded cape she got from a town. And Aang... has pulled his red hood up over the top of his head in a completely ineffective attempt to change his appearance. He sees his friends and grins in some embarrassment. Sokka has his hands folded, with Katara laughing and Kasumi had a small smile.

"It's like you're a whole different person" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Let's go" Aang said as they head down to the town.

They enter the Fire Nation town and reached its main square, which is full of people. The sky is filled with colorful fireworks. Around the gang children frolic, revelers run by in ornate costumes, including several people almost completely concealed in a dragon outfit, and all participants are wearing colorful masks.

"I think we need some new disguises" Katara said.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka asked both skeptical and annoyed.

A Merchant calls out "Get your genu-ine Fire Festival masks here!".

"That was surprisingly easy" Sokka said.

"Don't jinx it" Kasumi said as they went to get the masks.

At first Sokka is wearing a happy mask and Aang a sad one. Katara switches them, revealing Sokka's sour puss face and Aang's wide smile. The masks now match the temperament of the owner. Kasumi settled for an mask with no mouth at all and blue paint. They walk into the square.

Aang points ahead "Hey, there's some food".

"Finally!" Sokka said as he ran up to the food stand "What do you have?".

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town" The Food Merchant said.

"I'll take'em!" Sokka said as he stuffs the flakes in his mouth, then starts screaming and blowing steam from his mouth. He partially removes his mask to cool his tongue "Aaahhh! Hot! Hot!".

Katara crosses her arms "Flaming fire flakes, hot? What do you know".

Kasumi giggled "Yeah, it's kind of in the name".

"Hey, look at this" Aang said.

They look and see a Punch & Judy show that is about to begin. The audience is full of children. The curtain of the puppet stage draws open and a puppet of the Fire Lord appears. The audience cheers, then cut to a close up of the puppet "Don't worry loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Fire Lord!".

Behind him an earthbender puppet has risen up, with a rock at the ready to strike the Fire Lord Puppet. The children in the audience starts to cry out warnings. The Fire Lord puppet turns suddenly and torches the earthbender puppet with a huge gout of flame. The audience cheers. The gan decided that was enough and head to a stage.

"Aang, hold on! Where are we going?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good" Aang said.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution" Sokka said.

"Honestly wouldn't surprise me" Kasumi agreed.

The performer is a firebender who is manipulating fire for the crowd's delight. He concludes by extinguishing his fire and producing a small flock of white birds who fly off the stage.

Aang partially removes his mask to follow the flight of the birds. He looks ahead, a big smile on his face "I gotta learn that trick!".

"Thank you! For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!" The performer said.

Aang raises his hand and began waving it about "Oh! Oh! Me! Me!".

Sokka pulls his arm down "What do you think you're doing?".

"I want to get a closer look" Aang answered.

"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves" Katara said.

But then the Performer points at her "How about you, little lady?".

Katara backs away and shakes her head Uh".

"Awww, she's shy. Leeet's give her some encouragement, folks!" The Performer yelled.

Someone from the audience pushes Katara over to the edge of the stage where the Performer grabs her and hauls her up.

"Awww! That could'a been me" Aang said annoyed.

"Let it go Aang" Kasumi said.

The performer, carrying a chair, ushers Katara to the center of the stage. Once there he seats her on the chair. "This next trick is called, Taming the Dragon. You will be my captured princess!".

He ties her up with a maroon ribbon and begins to firebend a huge fire comet from the fires at the top of each pillar. He loops it close to Katara and back out. He seems to control it by a flame rope that connects its head to the Performer's hand.

"Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" The Performer plays with the fire comet for a bit more, then continues "It's too strong, I can't hold it!".

Aang was about to jump in "We gotta help her!".

Sokka stops him "No, we don't want to make a scene!".

"Aang calm down, I'm sure it's all a part of the show" Kasumi said.

"The rope, it's breaking!" The performer said as the rope breaks and the comet charges right for Katara, who cringes and cries out. Aang airbends himself up in to the air, both Sokka and Kasumi just failing to restrain him. Aang drops in from the sky, turns and creates a whirlwind that dissipates the comet in with a shower of confetti.

"Hey, you tryin' to upstage me, kid?" The Performer demaned from the floor.

Aang watches the confetti rain down on him. The crowd starts to 'boo' him. Aang tries to amuse them with a lame dance while Sokka unties Katara. Suddenly, someone speaks up "Hey! That kid's the Avatar!".

Aang freezes, a look of horror on this face. Three Fire Nation guards turn at the mention of his name. They begin muscling through the crowd to the stage. Realising their cover is blown the gang removed their masks.

"I think it's time to go" Sokka said.

"Follow me! I can git ya outta here! " They turn at the sound of the voice and see a man near a broken wall at the back of the stage. The masked man waves to them through it, prompting them to follow.

"There they are!" A guard called out.

They run through the broken wall just as the guards burst onstage. The masked man throws a smoke bomb at the guards feet, obscuring the view. The gang followed the masked man, running through squares and alleys.

"Over there!" A guard shouted.

"I'm calling Appa!" Aang said as he takes out his bison whistle and blows.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle!" Sokka shouts.

The man turns into an alley "This way!" but it's a dead end "Okay! Not this way!".

They turn, but the exit is blocked by guards. The masked man throws another exploding smoke bomb and then run past them into another alley. This one is a dead end too. It ends in a high wall. On the other side is a huge supply dump of fireworks. They were trapped, but Appa has arrived just in time.

"Appa! Down here!" Aang shouted.

Appa lands between the gang and the guards, with his tail facing the guards. Appa flaps his beaver like tail on the ground and the gale that results blows the guards out of the alley to land in a confused heap some distance away. As the guards run back into the alley, Appa is already airborne with the gang on his back. The masked man bites the top off a some kind of bomb like object, whose fuse is now lit. He throws it at the fireworks supply and it blows up in an awesome display of colors and sounds. The masked man removes his hood as they cruise away, watching the town and the fireworks from afar.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks" Aang said.

"You seem to really know your explosives" Sokka added.

The man turns to them "I'm familiar".

Sokka looked surprised "You're a Fire Nation soldier!".

Kasumi almost reached for her sword until the man spoke "Was. My name's Chey".

Kasumi relaxed as they flew away from the town. Later they were all gathered around a camp fire while Chey was explaining why he had been following them around all day.

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?" Chey wondered to himself.

"He was very highly ranked, we get it" Sokka said annoyed.

"Yeh! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army, and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not! He's enlightened" Chey said in pure admiration.

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?" Aang asked before standing up "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!".

"We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender!" Sokka refused.

Chey stands up "He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival".

Now Sokka stands up "Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning".

Aang looked hurt "Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me".

Katara stands up as well "It can't hurt just to talk to him".

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me!?" Sokka snapped.

As Sokka turns to stalk away from the group, he almost runs right into a spear. In a flash, they are surrounded by men wearing straw hats and armor and wielding spears.

"Don't move!" One of them said.

Kasumi sighed "You all really need to stop jinxing things".

Later the gang are being led through the forest at night by the rebels.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!" The man from before said.

"Hold on, you know these guys!?" Sokka asked.

"Oh yeh! Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right Lin Yi?" Chey asked.

Lin Yi lowers spear at Chey "Shut up! Keep moving" They continue walking until they reach a small settilment. A few huts could be seen near a river "Go on. He sees you only".

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later" Chey said.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away" Aang begins to move forward, but it stopped by a spear shaft across his path.

"No! You wait there" Lin Yi said before pushing Chey forward roughly "Go now!

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" Chey walks toward Jeong Jeong's hut as the gang wait outside. As they waited they decided to get some sleep. A while later he came out with a sad and defeated look on his face.

Aang wakes up instantly as Chey approaches "What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?".

Chey sits down glumly "He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately".

Sokka gets up on his elbows "Finally! Let's hit the road".

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked.

"He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet" Chey said.

"Wait, how does he know that?" Aang asked.

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell" Chey answered.

But Aang was not about to take no for an answer "I'm going in anyway!".

"Be careful Aang" Kasumi said, Aang just gave her a nod and walked inside.

Kasumi sighed and just laid down to get some sleep. She hoped nothing bad would come of this. If only she knew.

The next day, Aang had some how managed to convince Jeong Jeong to train him. Kasumi had no idea how, but Aang sure was happy about it.

Sokka is sitting on a boulder by the river, fishing. Katara is practicing waterbending and Kasumi is meditating on a flat rock. Aang and Jeong Jeong stands in front of the hut. Aang stands, bandy legged, on a flat stone in the river. Jeong Jeong stands a foot or two away on the bank in front of his hut.

"Widen your stance. Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate" Jeong Jeong said Aang takes on an expression of concentration "Good, good!".

Aang sees Jeong Jeong begins to walk away "Wait! What do I do now?".

Jeong Jeong whippes his head around "Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friend, is she talking?" He then, points to Sokka "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!".

"Hey!" Sokka shouted from afar.

"And her" Jeong Jeong looked at Kasumi who had stopped meditating and was now practicing her moves "Perfect balance, and complete focus. Nothing could destract her from that. You could learn a few things from her".

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked.

Jeong Jeong looks back at him "Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature!".

Aang looks at the sun then turning back to Jeong Jeong, a large smile on his face "So when do I get to make some fire?".

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong snapped.

Aang breathes deeply, and then flushes in embarrassment as he hears his friends laughing at him from behind. He turns to look at them, but they stop instantly, trying in vain to look innocent.

Kasumi smiled and continued her own training. Hours passed and it became clear that Aang was fed up with Jeong Jeong's slow training so he walked in to his hut to complain. A while later he came out again, looking defeated.

"You ok Aang?" Kasumi asked.

Aang sighs "He told me about his old pupil. Someone who was more interested in the power of destruction fire could cause... and I was acting just like him".

"Fire is a deadly element Aang. It's not something that can be rushed" Kasumi said "It took me years before I learned everything I can do. And I am still not a full master yet, to reach that level will take several more years".

"Did you ever feel it went to slow?" Aang asked.

Kasumi nods "At times yes. But like I said. Things like these can't be rushed. You just need to learn to deal with it and keep training".

With that, Kasumi walked away, leaving Aang to his thoughts. Sometime later, where Jeong Jeong exits his hut to stand in front of Aang, whose head is lowered. The Avatar sits in repose on the stone near the river bank in front of the hut. Leaves fall around them "I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient".

"We're going to work with fire now" Jeong Jeong saind.

"Oh yeah!" Aang immediately explodes in excitement, he airbends himself in a few quick loops in the air, then freezes, remembering his promise. He lands back on the stone, puts his hands behind his back and assumes a serious expression "I mean, let us begin".

Jeong Jeong catches one of the falling leaves in his left hand. He holds it between his thumb and forefinger. He begins to burn a tiny hole in it at the point of contact "Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can".

The hole is spreading with the flame even as Aang assumes his stance and begins to concentrate. Suddenly a rebel guard has ran up to the pair "Master! There is trouble".

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Concentrate on your leaf" Jeong Jeong said before leaving with guard.

Aang was at his wits end "This is the worst firebending instruction ever. All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe".

"I'm sure there's a good reason" Katara reasoned.

"But I'm ready to do so much more" Aang said, but then suddenly Aang's face lights up with an idea. He widens his stance, then begins to breathe. He still holds the leaf, which begins to smoke. Suddenly, the leaf bursts into flame and disintegrates. Aang is now holding a fireball in his hand "I did it! I made fire!".

Katara goes closer to him "Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow".

Aang's expression gets annoyed at this comment, and the flame instantly gets bigger. He and Katara are surprised.

"Careful!" Katara said in worry.

Aang retains control and reduces the flame to its former size, but not before almost falling into the river "Now that's firebending!".

He then shoots a whip of flame and then begins to juggle his ball of flame happily.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself!" Katara tired despertly to make him stop.

Aang just continued to play "Wonder how that juggler did it?".

Aang loops the ball around him. It begins a complete circle around him and he pushes it outward. The shockwave of flame heads for Katara who was about to life her hands to protect herself. But suddenly, Kasumi rushed in front of her and let out of cry of pain as the flames hit her in the back.

Kasumi was forced to throw of her shirt that had caught on fire, leaving her in her black tank top she had under it and revealing her now badly burnt lower back.

"Kasumi!" Katara screamed.

Sokka rushing up to them "Katara, what's wrong!?" He then noticed Kasumi's back and looked at Aang, angrily "What did you do?".

Aang held up his hands "Iiiit was an accident! I was... Kasumi, I'm so -".

Sokka cuts him off as he grabs Aang and tackles him to the ground just as Aang tried to put a hand on Kasumi's shoulder "I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned Kasumi!".

"Stop!" Kasumi said, catching their attention before standing up "All of you just stop!".

Kasumi ended up running away. Katara called out her name as she chased after her. Aang had a look of pure shame as Jeong Jeong came back.

"This is all your fault!" Sokka snapped.

Jeong Jeong closed his eyes "I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately".

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm sorry!" Aang said but Sokka refused to listen and walked away.

Aang looks up at Jeong Jeong who has walked over to him. He looks implacable. He turns and walks away leaving Aang alone.

Later Kasumi and Katara sat by a river, Katara bent some water out of it "This will help to ease the pain"

Kasumi hissed, the pain intensifies as Katara put the water on her burns, but then she feels some relief. But then to both's surprise, Katara's hands glow white inside the water. She raises them out and they stop glowing. The burns are gone. She looks at her hands in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Kasumi asked.

"She have healing abilities" They look to see Jeong Jeong approaching from behind "The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability" He sits next to them "I've always wished I were blessed like you - free from this burning curse".

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know" Katara reasoned.

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart" Jeong Jeong said.

"Power always comes with a pries. But all power is useless without wisdom to guide it" Kasumi said.

"You understand it well, young Kasumi. I can tell you will be a great master one day" Jeong Jeong said.

Kasumi was about to ask what he meant. But suddenly the water is front of them is blasted with gouts of flame. Jeong Jeong rises quickly to a defensive bending stance and breaks the flames that wash over him and Katara.

Kasumi looked and her eyes nerrowed "Zhao".

"Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!" Jeong Jeong said and the two girls ran.

Kasumi and Katara runs back to the others. Sokka is preparing Appa to leave until he saw them "Kasumi! You ok?".

"I'm ok now. The fire nation is here, where is Aang?" Kasumi asked.

Sokka thumbs in the direction of the hut. Kasumi runs inside, Aang sits amidst the candles, back to the entrance "Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again".

"Aang, you must. Fire is a part of the eliments. You need to learn it just as much as the others" Kasumi said.

Aang looked down "No, never again".

"Aang, it's ok. Katara healed me" Kasumi said.

"What? How?" Aang asked.

"Story for another time. But there is no time for this now. Zhao and his soldiers are here!" Kasumi said.

Aang airbends himself to his feet "Where?".

"By the river. They have already surrounded Jeong Jeong".

Aang runs out of the hut "I have to help him!".

"Aang wait!" Kasumi shouted after him. She mentaly cursed before chasing after him. He could not fight them all alone.

But when she got there she saw that Aang was in no real danger. He was fighting Zhao, who showed no restraint in his attacks. Kasumi studied the fight closer until she understood what Aang was doing.

"Aang, you clever boy!" She said with a big smile.

Zhao launches a fire bolt, which Aang dodges by flipping over Zhao's head to land behind him. The bridge of the third and last ship is now on fire.

"You've lost this battle " Aang said as he airbends himself into the air as Zhao sets fire to the third ship's prow.

"Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!" Zhao snapped.

Aang motions to his left "No, but you have" Zhao looks to his left and grimaces. The three ships were on fire. The first is now sinking fast into the river "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint".

Kasumi landed between them "With power must come wisdom. And you are about as wise as a wild dog, Zhao. You will never be a true firebeding master".

Zhao roars in rage as he was about to use both hands to blast her. But Kasumi used her hands to force his arms apart, then proceeded to slam her palms in to his chest, sending him flying of the boat.

"Not so though unless I am chained up huh?" Kasumi asked with a smile before looking at Aang "Time to leave".

"Agreed!" Aang said as they jumped of the boat and saw Appa and the rest waiting for them. They quickly got on to his back and flew away.

"Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked.

"He disappeared. They all did" Sokka said.

They looked down at Jeong Jeong's now empty compound. Aang looked at Kasumi "Hey Kasumi. I really am sorry for burning you".

"Aang. I told you it's fine. I am better now. I just need to get a new shirt now" Kasumi said.

"But how did you get better?" Aang asked.

"You have been burned yourself. Katara, show him" Kasumi said.

Katara opens her water bottle and wraps some water around her hand. It glows white again. She places it over the burned area, She breathes and concentrates. When she lets go the wound is healed.

"Wow! That's good water" Aang said in amazement.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked.

Katara shrugs "I guess I always knew".

"Oh... well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!" Sokka said, holding up his thumb to prove his point.

"Two?" Aang asked.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook" Katara explained.

Sokka just continued his rant "Oh, and the time that big snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful".

All Kasumi could do was laugh. Truly there was never a dull moment with these kids.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Northern Air Temple.**

A small group of people are seated on benches. It is night. Kasumi, Aang, Katara and Sokka sit on the first bench to the left. Some children kneel on the ground in front of the benches.

They are all listening to a man sitting in front of the fire that burns in the center of the gathering "So travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look, it might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!".

Aang was smiling "Aren't airbender stories the best?".

"Was it realistic? Was that how it was back then?" Katara asked.

"I laugh at gravity all the time. Haha! Gravity" Aang laughed to himself.

"I must admit, those were some really nice stories. Always enjoyed some culture stories" Kasumi said with a smile.

"Well maybe you could tell us stories about your culture" Katara suggested.

"Maybe I will" Kasumi said in small thought.

Suddenly a pair of hands holding an open hat appear in front of Sokka. The hands shake the hat and the jungle of coins is heard Jingle, jingle!".

Sokka searches his coast, but when he opens his hands there is only some lint and a bug "Sorry!".

The Storyteller walks of "Aww. Cheapskates!".

Aang runs over to the storyteller who is facing another audience member as he seeks more donations "Hey thanks for the story!".

The Storyteller thrusts his hat at Aang without looking at him "Tell it to the cap, boy!" A copper piece falls on the ground, which Momo picks up and deposits in the cap. The storyteller pats Momo "Aw, much obliged little bat thing!".

"It means a lot to hear airbender stories. It must have been hundred years ago your great grandpa met them" Aang said.

The Storyteller looks at him "What are you prattling about child? Great grand-pappy saw the air walkers last week!".

A very old man waves at Aang "Heya!".

For obvious reasons, Aang wanted to go to the air temple the first thing in the morning. They reached the temple, which was located on some snowy moutains, just like the other one.

"Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple! This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo" Aang said in excitment.

Katara was sitting next to Sokka "Do you think we'll really find airbenders?".

Sokka was carving something "You want me to be like you, or totally honest?".

Katara folds her arms "Are you saying I'm a liar?".

"I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing basically" Sokka answered simply.

Kasumi shook her head before looking up ahead "I see something".

They look and see smoke rise in lazy pillars from a couple places among the spires. Around the temple fly many gliders. Aang's smile turns to a slight frown.

"Huh! They really are airbenders!" Katara said amazed.

Aang leans back and folds his arms unhappily "No, they're not".

"What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying!" Sokka pointed out.

"Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not airbending. Those people have no spirit" Aang said.

As he finishes, Katara and Sokka almost get their heads taken off by a glider as it passes over their heads. The glider pilot laughs. It was a teenage boy wearing amber goggles and seated in a glider built out of a wheelchair. He laughs and wheels his craft around for another pass at Appa.

Katara points to the glider "I don't know, Aang. That kid seems pretty spirited!".

The wheelchair glider makes another pass. Aang looks at him and gets a competitive look on his face. He jumps into the air, unfolds his glider and takes off. The other gliders now fly in formation around Appa. Katara falls backward, crashing into Sokka.

"We better find some solid ground before it finds us!" Sokka said.

Kasumi jumped and managed to steer Appa and make him land gracefully on one of the temple's outer terraces. The boy glider is still laughing. He soars upward, Aang comes in from beneath him, an unhappy expression on his face. Aang flies upward as well and comes up just behind the his target. Some Air Temple residents are watching the game of "tag" going on in the sky from the terrace where Appa landed.

"Go Teo! Show that bald kid how it's done!" One of them shouted.

"Well, Aang seems interested in showing what is better between air bending an machinery" Kasumi mused to herself, while also making sure to remember the boy's name was Tao.

Aang continues the pursuit. Teo hits his brakes, loops backwards and ends us behind Aang. They twirl around each other in a controlled dive. The two gliders are neck and neck with each other.

Aang breaks his descent, turns and shoots straight upward. He comes back to the one of temple's towers, let's go of his glider, and starts running along the side of the tower. Then he produces an air scooter, jumps on it and rides it along the outside wall of the tower, his glider still running along side of him. He lets the air scooter die and then jumps back on his glider and soars back into the sky.

But Teo releases a cord on his glider and a cylinder on the back of his glider begins to leave a trail of thick grey smoke. Teo manipulates his glider through loops and arcs, leaving the grey trail behind him. Teo made a picture of Aang's face, arrow and all, with a sour expression. The crowd laughs.

Aang lands next to Katara and Sokka, folding his glider. Teo lands his glider right behind, skidding only a bit before he applies his hand break and come to a stop. A bunch of kids come up and detach the glider from his wheelchair.

He then wheels over to Aang and his friends "Hey! You're a REAL airbender! You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I, I, I've heard stories about you".

Aang looked embarrassed but happy "Thanks".

Teo noticed Kasumi and immediately blushed "Wow... you are beautiful".

"Umm... thanks" Kasumi said. Sure she had gotten used to people looking at her by now, but she wondered if every time she meats a young boy, they will comment on her looks.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!" Sokka said and two girls bring the glider setup back for him to inspect.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my Dad designed" Teo said.

He begins to wheel away, Sokka and the others following. They move with their new friend through the huge main gate of the temple. When they reach the main chamber, it is quite unlike that seen in The Southern Air Temple. This room is dominated by a jumble of steam-powered machinery with many wheels, gears and pipes. It is not pretty. A beautiful statue of an airbender monk is seen in a recessed portico in the wall, but it too seems dirty and befouled as does the rest of the room. Shafts of sunlight do filter in, but the steam and dust make it look shadowy.

Sokka runs forward "Wow!".

Teo smiles proudly "Yeh, my Dad is the mastermind behind this whole place! Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding".

As he speaks a woman walks over to cage which she gets into. She pulls a rope and steam power lifts the cage up to a higher level where she exits.

"This place is unbelievable" Aang said.

"Yeh, it's great isn't it?" Teo asked.

"No, just unbelievable" Aang's walks away, clearly saddened by what he has seen.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago. I think he's a little shocked it's so... different" Katara explained.

"So better!" Sokka added.

Kasumi sighs "I can understand him. Where I'm from, we value our traditions and life styles a great deal. If my home were torn up and rebuild like this... I would be devastated".

"I am sorry to hear that. But I can promise we did try to preserve some of it" Teo assured.

"Don't say that to me" Kasumi pointed out.

Some time later the team and Teo walks across a narrow, suspended pathway from the main temple to a satellite temple building. They reach the main courtyard, which looks untouched. Airbender statues still reside here.

"It's nice to see even one part of the temple that isn't ruined" Aang said.

"Look out!" A voice shouted

One of the statues disintegrates as a wrecking ball smashes through it. Aang and Katara fall backward with flying debris and dust. Everyone coughs. As the dust settles, many figures can be seen through the hole the wrecking ball just created. One of them walks forward, a middle aged man with a bald head and weird, patches of pointy hair on either side of his head. His right eye has a red monocle. He wears a green tunic mostly covered by the white smock or apron of an artisan.

"What the doodle! Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!" He said.

Aang assumes an airbending stance, rage clear in his eyes "Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!".

The Mechanist waves a hand in front of nose suggestively "Well, people around here are starting to stink".

Aang points at the Mechanist "This whole place stinks!"

Aang strikes the ground with his staff, sending a gale back through the hole in the wall. The wrecking ball and its entire rig are blown off the building's rock foundation and falls into the crevices below.

"Aang! Calm down" Kasumi shouted. She understood his anger, but she wanted to avoid making enemies of these people.

"This is a sacred temple! You can't treat it this way. I've seen it when the monks were here. I know what it's supposed to be like" Aang shouted at the man.

The Mechanist blinks "The monks? But you're 12!".

Teo rolls up "Dad, he's the Avatar. He used to come here a hundred years ago".

Aang advances on the Mechanist with each question "What are you doing? Who said you could be here?".

The Mechanist turns away "Hmmm... doing here... A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood" He gestures for effect to show the size of the flood, then stands behind his son's wheelchair "My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother" He sniffles to hold back tears "I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan like contraptions!"

He puts his hands out and extends his arms as if they were wings and makes flying motions across the courtyard for emphasis. He stops in front of Aang, who still looks angry "Our gliders".

The Mechanist nods "Yes, little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?".

Aang was still unhappy. Sokka and Katara are teary eyed behind him at the Mechanist's story. Kasumi could not deny that it was a very tragic story.

"Nature knows where to stop" Aang said.

The Mechanist looks through the hole in the wall he just created "I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us" He looks down in some sadness, then lifts his head back up to look at something "Look at the time!".

The rest look at three candles burning brightly on a stone pedestal. Each of the three candles is separated neatly into different sections. Next to the pedestal a large mallet rests, head down.

The Mechanist turning to speak to a scribe behind him "Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark".

Sokka approached the candles "Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same".

The Mechanist walked up next to him "The candle will tell us. Watch".

The candle flame snaps four times in a row.

"You put spark powder in the candle!" Sokka realized.

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle!" Sokka laughs at that The Mechanist was pleased that Sokka is interested "If you like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener!" He holds up his left hand. Three of the fingers are made of wood. He detaches them and tosses them to Sokka "Only took me three tries to get it right!".

"Aaahhh!" Soka yelled at the wooden fingers.

"Follow me!" Sokka and the others run after The Mechanist, leaving Kasumi, Katara, Aang and Teo alone.

"Hey Aang, I want to show you something" Teo said. They walk deep in the bowels of the Air Temple.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same" Aang said.

Teo stops and scoops up a little black and white striped hermit crab "I don't know about that. The Temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendents of the ones that lived here a long time ago".

He passed it to Katara who spoke "You're right. They're kind of keepers of the temples origins"

Katarapasses it to Aang. He smiles.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all" Teo said.

The group walks down a long corridor of the Temple. Huge Air Nomad swirls are built into mosaics in the floor. They reach a door. It is huge, made of wood, and it is dominated in the center by a woodcut comprised of three wooden air symbols protruding from its surface and which are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"Hey! It's just like the one in the other Air Temple" Katara said.

"So both temples has secret rooms" Kasumi noted.

"Only an airbender can open it, so inside it's completely untouched, just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there" Teo said.

Katara looked at the young avatar "Aang?".

Aang lowers his head "I'm sorry, this is the last part of temple that the same as it was. I want it to stay that way".

Teo was saddened at that, but tried to stay positive "I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it was here".

"Thanks" Aang said before he turns and starts walking back down the hall the way they had come.

Kasumi sighed. She needed some air and decided to go outside and think.

* * *

She sat near the edge of the temple, watching the snowy landscapes in front of her. There were moments like these where she wondered what was going on back home... was everyone ok? Had those mad men made another monster? Those thoughts worried her. She wanted to go home and see... but she can't go home. She has no idea how.

"You ok?" Kasumi looked to see Teo roll up next to her.

"I'm fine. Just a little home sick" Kasumi said while looking over he view again.

"What is your home like?" Teo asked.

"I can't really tell much. I loved it there, but it had rules I did not agree with. For that I am not allowed to return" Kasumi said in a sad tone.

"Why? Just because you disagreed with some rules?" Teo asked.

"It goes deeper than that. Not something I like to talk about" Kasumi said, making it clear she wanted to move on.

"Oh, sorry... it is beautiful, is it not?" Teo asked as he watched the view as well.

Kasumi smiled "It is...".

Teo was quiet for a moment "So... I came here to ask you if you want a flight".

Kasumi looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

* * *

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you something even lighter than air, and that something takes over when you fly" Teo explained as Katara stands at the edge of the terrace, holding a glider with both hands.

Katara looks over the side of the terrace in fear "I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something".

Teo laughs "Impossible! Everybody has it".

"Spirit" Aang said

Teo looked at him "What?".

"That's the something you're talking about" Aang explained.

"Yeh, I suppose it is" Teo said.

Katara is now ready for takeoff, Teo ready behind her "Are you ready?".

"No!" Katara said before she jumps off anyway and screams on her way down, Teo behind her. Her screams turn to delight, however and she gains control of the craft and begins to fly, Teo right with her. "I can't believe I'm flying!".

"Just make sure to keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!" Aang called out to her.

Momo flying beside them, the air in his area sparsely populated with bugs. He opens his mouth and eats one.

"Teo was right about the air! All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me" Katara said.

Aang smiled "Even though Teo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one".

They soon landed and Teo looked at Kasumi "Your turn".

"Wait! How do I land this thing? What if I land– eh! Blech! Yech! Bug! Bug! That was a bug!" Katara shouted and Aang had to help her land.

Kasumi took a glider and walked to the edge "Trust the wind".

She jumped of and soon found herself gliding freely through the air. She smiled widely as she soared through the sky. She felt so free and happy. Now she was a little jealous that Aang could do this anytime he wanted.

Teo watched her as the wind blew through her hair. He smiled. She really was beautiful.

"I've been thinking. If you wanna see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you" Aang said.

Teo smiled "Great!".

"Heads uuuuuup!" Kasumi shouted as she came in for a landing... and ended up crashing and making a lot of snow fall on her "Well... looks like the flying ninja is not a title I will be achieving any time soon".

They all had a good laugh at that.

* * *

They were back at the door and Teo was practically beaming "I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside".

Aang then airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing, to the maroon sides which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of a door, clearly all three of the symbols had to trigger each of their mechanisms in order to unlock the Temple door. The doors open. They walk in and are horrified. The interior of the Temple sanctuary, is filled with evil looking war machines and torture devices.

"By the spirits!" Kasumi said in horror "It looks like a torture chamber!".

"This is a nightmare" Aang said.

The Mechanist enters behind them "You don't understand".

Aang turns and points a finger at him in anger " You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!".

Sokka was very angry "You make weapons for the Fire Nation!?".

The Mechanist looks down in shame.

"Explain all this! Now!" Teo demanded.

The Mechanist's shame was clear "It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered... my services. You must understand, I did this for you!".

Teo turns his head and his wheelchair away. The Mechanist turns and walks back down the hall. Aang followed him. Kasumi put an hand on Teo's shoulder, making him look at her.

"I'm sorry... Sometimes parents do bad things to protect what they cherish the most. But we need to talk to him" She said and Teo nods as they follow too.

Back in The Mechanist back in his office, he is playing with a balloon driven by a candle in a basket below it. There are two eggs in the basket with happy faces on them. He lets the balloon go and it rises toward the ceiling. Behind him the door is heard opening and the group enters.

"When are they coming?" Aang asked.

"Soon" The Mechanist said and looks at a clock candle which sparks once "Very soon".

"You can't give them more weapons" Aang said.

"If I don't give them what they want they will destroy this place" The balloon catches on fire at the end of the Mechanist's sentence. It falls on the floor and the Mechanist moves to put out the flames by smothering it with a towel.

"We understand why you did this. But if you give them more weapons, even more people will die" Kasumi said.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Teo demanded.

The Mechanist sighs "I need some time to think" After a pause, a little tinkling bell is heard "You need to leave! Go!".

"We're not leaving!" Teo refused.

The Mechanist began shooing them behind some stuff "Then hide, quickly!".

The Mechanist then pulls a lever and a wheel built into the floor begins to turn rapidly. A trap door in the floor next to the wheel opens and steam rises through the opening. A man in Fire Nation garb rises through the opening. He is standing on a square of wood that becomes flush with the rest of the floor when the elevator completes its movement.

"You know better than to keep me waiting" He approaches the Mechanist "Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way" The Mechanist looks down "Well? Is there a problem?".

The Mechanist motions out the door "No, right this way".

The emissary begins to move to the door, but it is shut by a blast of air from Aang. He lands in front of the closed door, obviously angered "The deal's off!

The Emissary was shocked "The Avatar!".

The Mechanist panicked "Aang, don't get involved!".

The Emissary points at the Mechanist "If I don't get what I came for the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!".

Aang strikes the emissary with an air whip "Get out of here! You're leaving empty handed!".

The Emissary points at Aang "Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head".

Kasumi points her sword at him "Leave... now!" The emissary goes back down the elevator. Aang closes the trap door with a blast of air "He will be back with his army. We need to prepare".

* * *

The gang and Teo stood on the same causeway to the satellite building they were on earlier.

"This is bad! Very bad!" Sokka said.

"Aang, what are we gonna do? How can we possibly keep them all away?" Katara asked.

"I'll tell ya how" Aang points to the sky "We have something they don't. Air power! We control the sky. That' something the Fire Nation can't do. We can win!".

The Mechanist walked up to them "I want to help".

Aang smiles "Good, we'll need it".

They head back to The Mechanist's office where he and Sokka explain the plan "We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius!".

"Thank you. You're a genius!" Sokka said flattered.

The Mechanist smiled "Thank you!".

Katara, Aang and Katara look at other strangely over this self-congratulatory exchange.

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going" Sokka demonstrates with a model that goes up and hits the ceiling "You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?".

"Ugh, if only we knew" Katara said, Aang, Teo and Kasumi laugh at that.

Sokka was now working with another model, but this balloon has a mechanism to open and close a lid on its top "A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon" He demonstrates by pulling a string connected to the lid that opens and closes it.

"Hmm. That's actually pretty smart" Katara said.

"Good work. This should help give us an advantage" Kasumi complimented.

Sokka began to list with his fingers "Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire and...".

"Stink. Never underestimate the power of stink!" The Mechanist finished for him.

Later they gather outside. Many of the people were scared of what's to com. A little Girl noticed something "They're coming!".

"Are we ready?" Teo asked.

"Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked.

Aang jumps off Appa and opening his glider as he lands "We'll have to start without him".

Momo lands on the top of Aang's glider. Teo smiled and puts on his goggles. Two rows of gliders stand ready to launch. Aang and Teo near there head. Teo gives a thumbs up, then Aang begins the launch sequence. He flies off, Teo behind and then the rest. The deck crews cheer as the gliders launch. A army of Fire Nation soldiers are climbing up the moutain side. Up above, Aang and Teo dive, the other gliders in tow. They break through the cloud deck and start dropping various bombs on the surprised soldiers. Many fall off the path into the crevices below.

The Fire Nation soldiers lowers their spears. They are bombed by gliders. Aang jumps off his glider onto a switchback just above the most advanced part of the Fire Nation infantry column. As he jumps he creates an air scooter. He rides along the length of the switchback, dumping huge amounts of snow and ice on the soldiers below. When he reaches the end of the switchback, he stops the air scooter and jumps back onto his glider which is gliding by. The avalanche he created continues to drop downward, engulfing row after row of soldiers. Those left begin to run back down the switchback path.

"We've got'em on the run! We need more slime!" Aang called out.

Katara hands bombs to gliders who pop up over Appa and then disappear back into the combat zone. Suddenly, several huge spikes shoot up through the clouds, narrowly missing Appa. The spikes are attached to chains that embed themselves deep into the rock near the Temple. The squeaky wheels of tracked vehicles can be heard.

Kasumi looked and gasped "Tanks!".

Aang flies up to the cliff face, sticks his glider staff into the naked rock, and pulls out one of the grappling hooks. The tank it was attached to begins to drop like a rock, but it fires another grappling hook straight up, narrowly missing Aang. It catches on the rock above, yanks taught, and the tank slams back into the mountain face and begins its climb once again.

The tanks climb the cliff face and gain the small plateau area at the base of the Temple. The firebenders in the turrets begin to fire blasts of flame, which the gliders avoid. They drop more bombs, but they are ineffective against the Fire Nation armor. Aang literally blows them away and upside down with blasts of air, but their central cabins of the tanks just flip over and they begin advancing again. They shoot more fire blasts at Aang, who avoids them.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara shouted.

Kasumi jumped down and took aim at the tanks. She began to focus her power before shooting a strong blast at a nearby tank, destroying it. She focused again and destroyed another one. She managed to take out several of the tanks, before she got to tired to continue.

"I'm drained... I can't destroy them all" She said through heavy breathing.

"I think I know how they work. I remember my Dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?" Teo asked.

"Water? Can you get me close to one?" Katara asked.

"No problem!" Teo answered with determination.

Aang was facing off alone against five tanks. They shoot fireball after fireball at him, but he bats them away. They advance on him steadily. Teo swoops in and deposits Katara next to Aang. She assumes a bending stance, concentrates, and stops the forward momentum of one of the tanks with ice. Then, presumably bending the water within it, the tanks big wheels fall off. A grappling hook grabS Aang's staff. Katara lifts the tank up with a wall of ice and it falls over, broken. They have disposed of two tanks, but a full dozen now bear down on them. Aang jumps in front of Katara and starts batting away fire blasts. The tanks close in. Aang and Katara are suddenly blocked by the massive bulk of Appa who lands in front of them, roars, and tosses aside the two point tanks. Aang and Katara jump on Appa and he takes off. They hurry to get Kasumi out of the hot zone as they survey the battlefield and it is clear that the situation is not good. Broken down tanks dot the battlefield, but most are still advancing, now closely supported by infantry formations.

"We're out of bombs!" Teo shouts.

"Come on, Sokka, where's that war balloon?" As Katara speaks, the war balloon rises behind them.

The balloon is red and decked out with a Fire Nation symbol. It's removable top and tail fin give it a vaguely blimp like shape. The Mechanist and Sokka ride in the basket below the balloon. The basket also contains the coal burning plant that provides the heat for the balloon's air. Attached to the basket are four huge sacks of material used for ballast. The balloon moves out over the battlefield as the enemy armor advances below.

The balloon drops one of the ballast sacks and blows in a huge explosion of slime on the ground. Sokka drops the other three bombs. The slime washes most of the infantry away, but the tanks continue. They reach the next cliff to scale and begin to use their grappling hooks.

With no more bombs to stop them, Sokka and The Mechanist ends up dropping their fuel tank, it falls in to a crack of gas which explodes, taking a chunk of the mountain and most of the army with it.

In the distance, the remaining Fire Nation troops are running back down the mountain. In the foreground, Aang and company watch the enemy leave "Look! They're retreating!".

Suddenly the war balloon enters the frame on a clear downward trajectory with Sokka screaming "We're going down!".

"No! Sokka! Hold on!" Katara called out

Aang springs into action, unfolding his glider and taking off in one smooth action. Sokka swings his boomerang around attached to a rope "Get ready!".

As Aang flies by, Sokka throws the boomerang. It catches on Aang's foot, pulling Sokka and the Mechanist clear of the falling balloon. Aang flies them back up, while the balloon continues to fall.

With the battle won everyone gathers as Aang speaks "You know what? I'm really glad you guys all live here now. It's like the hermit crab" He picks one up from the stone bench "Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other".

"That means a lot coming from you" Teo said with a smile.

"Aang, you were right about air power" Sokka said as he points to the sky "As long as we've got the skies we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!".

Everyone cheers at their victory. Soon enough though, the Gang had to move on. While they were flying Kasumi thought about Teo.

 _'He was nice and had a good heart... but I did not feel any connection of love with him at all, he is just another friend'_ Kasumi sighs as she watched the sky _'Looks like my search for that innocent soul is not over yet'_.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before the chapter starts, there is something I want to address. I've been getting reviews regarding Kasumi's love interest.**

 **First things first. I will confirm that, Yes, Kasumi will have a lover in the future, and this is where those reviews comes in.**

 **I have not Decided if I will make it Yuri or not, that is still up in the air.**

 **But some reviewers (I will not mention who because that would be a very jerk thing to do), has openly asked me to Not make it a Yuri parring. This is not the first time I have gotten reviews like that, of people not liking the idea of two girls being a couple.**

 **Some even asked me to just create a male OC and have Kasumi end up with him. Now there are 2 problems with that.**

 **1: I never and I do mean NEVER, use OC's in crossover stories, because I feel like it defeats the purpose of the crossover. When I write crossovers, I want to show my view of what I think would happen if two different worlds met. The only times I kind of use OC's is if they are the children of the couple I make.**

 **2: NEVER ask me things like that! I am all for people suggesting parings to me and I always consider them. But if I want to make it Yuri, then I WILL make it Yuri, and those who can't accept that, pardon my brutal honesty, then you have no business reading my stories, my stories are meant for everyone, not just a certain group.**

 **.**

 **In short, you can suggest parings all you like (As long as they are not OC) But you can not ask me to NOT do a parring.**

 **.**

 **I am sorry for the rant, and I'm sorry if I sound like I don't appreciate your reviews and suggestions. But I had to get that point across. My story, my rules and while every review helps the story, I decide the direction it goes.**

.

 **But by no means does this mean I don't want to see your opinions. Continue to review, since in the end, it's your reviews that helps keeping this story going. As is the case with all my stories.**

 **.**

 **Now with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Waterbending Master.**

2 days had passed since the gang's journey to the Northern Air Temple, the group lurks around the waters surrounding the North Pole, seeking out the Northern Water Tribe. However they had seen no signs of the tribe anywhere and they were beginning to grow restless.

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka said petulantly.

Aang turns around and answers Sokka angrily "I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?".

"I'd love to! Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for takeoff!" Sokka said as he wiggles his butt at everyone. Momo jump up on Sokka in response to his invitation.

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight" Katara said, trying to prevent an argument from breaking out.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here" Sokka said.

Kasumi sighs "Complaining won't help us find it any faster. All we can do is keep looking and hope for a sign".

Suddenly a noise is heard up ahead. Ice is moving rapidly towards Appa. Aang screams and pulls Appa's reigns to starboard. Appa goes right and avoids the ice, but almost tips his passengers off the saddle, who hang on for dear life. Appa then goes left as another jet of ice erupts out of the waves, but this one slams into Appa's underside, who drops in an uncontrolled spin into the water. Out of the icebergs several ornate wooden skiffs come to surround Appa. They are manned by people in water tribe garb.

"They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara said before looking at Kasumi "Looks like the sign you hoped for has arrived".

Kasumi gave her a playful glare before smiling "What can I say? I am good at these things".

Latter Appa is swimming in formation with the Water Tribe boats. Aang gets up and points ahead "There it is!" They all look to see an ice wall with towers and turrets "The Northern Water Tribe...".

"We're finally here..." Sokka said with the same amount of wonder as his sister.

Kasumi smiled at them before looking at the ice wall. It sure was a work of art.

The waterbender crew waterbends in unison. They removed a semi-circular opening to reveal a tunnel that leads into the city. One of the waterbenders on the skiff in the foreground motions them forward and Appa swims in. The waterbenders open sluice gates along the three walls of the lock to raise the water level. The wall opposite the main city wall begins to lower itself, ultimately to free a path for Appa to continue.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara said, amazed.

Aang smiled "We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!".

The lock wall dropps beneath the water line, with a few boats waiting in the channel beyond as Appa swims out. The gang are smiling and looking around them in wonder. The city is made of ice and is breathtakingly beautiful. It also has three interior walls in addition to the main city walls. All the way in the back is apparently some sort of citadel or temple. An older man and a young boy watch as Appa follows a Water Tribe skiff through the canals. Soon more people join them. In fact, as they go, small crowds of people begin to gawk at them from houses and foot bridges. Aang waves at them as they pass. The city is loaded with beautiful streams, waterfalls and fountains. They pass another boat with a waterbender and a beautiful young Water Tribe woman with white, elaborately styled hair and a slightly purplish coat rather than the normal blue. Sokka focuses on her, blushes and tried to follow her by running down Appa's tail.

"This is so different from the Southeren Water Tribe" Kasumi said in awe, she could tell this place was build to survive the 100 year war. With all the walls it could survive many attacks.

"This place is beautiful" Katara said.

Sokka is looking dreamily at the girl from before as her boat moves away "Yeh, she is".

Kasumi blinked and looked to see what caught his eye and smiled when she understood. That girl was indeed beautiful and Sokka made no effort of hiding his massive crush on her.

Still Kasumi could not help but to mess with him "Drink your water Sokka. You are thirsty".

Sokka blushed and glared at her while Kasumi just laughed.

* * *

Later the gang was brought inside the temple. Three Water Tribe men are playing huge kettle drums in unison. A huge fountain dominates the rear of the plaza. On either side huge pews made out of ice provide seating for many onlookers. Sokka is on the far side and down below Appa is waiting for his food. A couple of attendants bring him a huge pallet of food. He roars and then and they run screaming, with Sokka smiling at this as Appa begins to eat.

Chief Arnook stands up to address the crowd "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!" The crowd cheers "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday" He backs up to reveal the beautiful girl with the white hair, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table. They all bow, smiling "Princess Yue is now of marrying age" Sokka looks at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times" Yue said.

Chief Arnook spoke again "Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!".

The Chief motions towards three men who now stand on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man is clearly the eldest with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. The begin waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them. The crowd begins to cheer. Aang and Katara looks at each of them in utter delight while they clap. As the waterbending show continues, Sokka is stuffing his face full of food. Then Princess Yue walks behind him and sits down next to him.

He gulps his mouthful and tries to strike a cool pose next to her "Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe".

Yue smiles and bows slightly "Very nice to meet you".

Sokka paused for a moment, trying desperately to strike up a conversation "So... uh... you're a Princess!" Yue nods and smiles "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!".

"Ha! Prince of what?" Katara mocked.

"A lot of things! Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Sokka snapped at her

"My apologies, Prince Sokka" Katara said with a mock bow.

Sokka turns back to Yue and trying to recover "So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could... do an activity together?".

"Do an activity?" Yue asked amused. Sokka was sweating, he pauses then stuffs his mouth with some stuff on the table.

Katara was clearly enjoying her brother's lame attempt at courting "Very smooth".

"Keep it up Sokka, I think it's working" Kasumi added, amused herself.

When the performance was over Arnook introduced Aang to the older man "Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar".

Aang bows as Pakku speaks "Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment".

Aang tried to ignore this "My friend and I can't wait to start training with you – after we relax for a couple days".

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night" Pakku said before he walks away, Arnook shrugs.

With that, everyone turns in for the night. The next day Kasumi decided to explore the city for a bit. Dressed in her winter clothes, she walked around, just admiring the handy work of the buildings and the roads. Even with water bending, there is not telling how long it must have taken to build all this... Still Kasumi could not help but to wonder what would happen when the climate gets hotter... the thought of these buildings melting was not a pleasant one.

Kasumi shook her head, she rather not imagine that. She reached a market place and figured she'd have a look. After looking at some of the stuff she heard a voice "Looking for something, young one?".

Kasumi looked and saw an elderly lady "No, just checking it out".

"Ah, I can tell you desire love" The lady said.

Kasumi blushed "Well, I have not really had the time to look for love. And even if I did, I have no idea who my future lover could be".

"Then maybe you could use this" The woman offered a necklace. The necklace resembled a star with a heart carved in to it.

"What's that?" Kasumi asked as she inspected the necklace.

"At first glance it looks like just a normal necklace. But stories tells that it has some spiritual aura and when you find the person you are destined to be with. The necklace will let you know" The lady said.

Kasumi was not sure if she believed that, but she has seen stranger things since she arrived here and figured it was no harm in buying it. If nothing else, it might look good on her "How much?".

The lady smiled "Love can not be bought with money. Just take it" Kasumi was about to protests but the lady cut her of "Let your heart decide".

Kasumi was silent for a moment before taking it "Thank you".

The lady smiled "May you find your love soon. Or maybe love will find your".

* * *

As night time arrived, the gang gathered inside the house they were staying at to talk about their day. Sokka was not in a good mood. In fact he looked really upset. Kasumi had a feeling what might have happened, the look in his eyes said it all.

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked. In response Sokka kicks a bag on the floor in anger, falls to his knees, and then flops on the bag, using it as a pillow.

"That bad?" Aang asked.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost! So how's waterbending training?" Sokka asked.

Katara flops onto her sleeping bag, depressed. Her hood flops over her head. Aang answered for her "Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl".

Kasumi scowled at the very sexist reason "As a woman, I am insulted".

"Yeah, I almost wish I had grown up in your tribe, Kasumi. Clearly they didn't care much about the gender" Katara said.

"Well the women where trained differently from the men. But it was for the same purpose" Kasumi explained.

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka suggested.

Katara raises her head with a smile "Why didn't I think of that?" She gets up "At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy!".

"I'm not happy" Sokka said, still grumpy.

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang" Katara said as she and Aang began to leave.

"Be careful. Breaking the rules can be seen as a serious offence to the culture... trust me I know" Kasumi warned.

"We know Kasumi, we'll make sure they don't see us" Katara assured as she leaves with Aang.

Kasumi had a bad feeling that the old master was not so easily fooled. Her fears proved to be true as she later found out that Master Pakku caught Aang and Katara and saw it as a massive disrespect to him, his teachings, and his entire culture. And as an result, he refused to train Aang anymore.

The next day they gathered in the plaza to beg the Chieftain to convince Pakku to change his mind.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Arnook asked.

"Yes, please!" Katara pleaded.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him" Arnook said.

The idea is hateful to Katara and it shows. Her eyes moves to Aang and she turns to look at him. She turns, back, clearly unhappy "Fine".

Pakku smiles smugly "I'm waiting, little girl".

Katara's hand balls up instantly to a fist at this insult "No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!"

As she speaks, cracks open in the floor beneath her as her waterbending abilities begin to get out of control. She ends up by pointing directly at Master Pakku, her finger almost in his face. At the conclusion of her statement, the massive water pots at either end of the dais.

"Uh, Katara..." Aang spoke nervously.

Katara had a look of challenge on her face "I'll be outside, if you're man enough to fight me!".

Yue draws breath in surprise as the men stiffen. Katara then turns around and leas the building. The others stand frozen.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that" Aang said.

"Yeh, I think she did" Sokka said.

Kasumi rushed after Katara "Katara wait! Think this through, you can't just challenge a master like this".

"Didn't you do the same?" Katara shot back.

"I defied them, I didn't try to fight them" Kasumi explained.

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!" Sokka said as he and Aang joined them.

Katara takes off her coat and throws it at Sokka, hitting him in the face "I know! I don't care!".

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher" Aang said, not wanting Katara to get hurt.

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" Katara declared. They reached the bottom of the steps as Pakku appears at the top. Katara turns and sees him "So, you decided to show up?" He walks past her "Aren't you gonna fight?".

"Pakku speaks without turning "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong" Insanely angry, Katara draws a water whip out of the ground and whips Pakku on the back on the neck. He stops. He finally turns to face her "Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!".

On either side of the plaza at the bottom of the steps there are two huge pools. Pakku grabs most of the water in each and bends it around himself. Katara runs at him, but she is flung backwards when she is hit by the water. She stands, now perhaps ten feet from Pakku. He bends the water in a wall around both of them. It spins faster and faster creating a whirlpool effect.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" Pakku mocked.

The whirlpool constricts, but before Katara is knocked back down she swings her arm, almost as if she were swinging a baseball bat, deflecting the wall of water off on a different trajectory. The errant wall of water hits Sokka and blows him of his feet. Katara runs at Pakku with a water whip. He raises a ramp of ice in front of her which she slides up and then back flips off, landing neatly on the guardrail of the citadel steps behind him. Pakku liquefies the ramp and throws it at her while catching her feet in ice. The wave breaks around Katara, however, as she bends it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!" She declared.

The crowd behind her cheers as Aang shouts "Go Katara!".

 _'Impressive. She is holding her own'_ Kasumi thought to herself.

A very angry and determined Katara is bearing down on Pakku. Pakku raises a sheet of ice between him and the raging girl. Katara liquefies the ice as she reaches it and throws several blows at Pakku, one of which narrowly misses his face, before he washes her out of his way and into one of the pools with a wave of water. Pakku smiles with satisfaction. Katara breaks the surface of the water and the crowd cheers. Katara then raises a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and begins to shoot slivers of the top of the pedestal at Pakku who breaks them as they arrive with swift Tai Chi movements. The last one however narrowly passes to the left side of his face. Pakku can see his own reflection in the passing sheet of ice, it is both surprised and dismayed. When it is gone, he turns back to Katara with a bewildered and, perhaps, somewhat impressed look on his face. Katara bends a stream of water around her which she throws at Pakku, who catches it and begins to twirl it around him. Katara runs at him again, but he washes her backwards and onto her behind when he releases the stream of water. Katara jumps back up in a bending stance. She makes a motion and the segmented pillars of ice behind Pakku collapse, narrowly missing him.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender" Pakku complimented.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked.

"No" Pakku said bluntly.

With a cry of effort, Katara raises water near her feet, freezes it, and send it in a rolling wave along the floor to Pakku, who is raised up on a pillar of ice when the wave reaches him. He liquefies the base of the ice column and begins to flow forward on it, like an iceberg riding along a river. Katara has raised her own stream of water and knocks him off his iceberg, but Pakku grabs Katara's water and freezes it in an arc around her with he slides around. As he exits the arc he knocks her down, her necklace falling to ice near her. Katara is breathing heavily, her long black hair now loose around her. Pakku raises a huge column of water out of one of the pools, making a whirlpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards the whirlpool disintegrates. Katara stands in front of him, but the shards land closely all around her. She is trapped. She struggles in vain against her prison of ice, her hands and arms unable to move.

Pakku walks passed her "This fight is over".

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!" Katara shouted.

"Yes, you are" Pakku said but stops in surprise, picking up the necklace "This is my necklace!".

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!" Katara demanded.

"I made this sixty years ago, for the love of my life" Pakku said as Katara's ice prison liquefies behind him, freeing her "For Kana".

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked in surprise.

Pakku holds the necklace sadly "I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her".

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage" Katara said as she walked up to Pakku "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage".

"I don't blame her. I might have done the same if anyone tried to force me to marry someone. Love is a two way path. Unless both wants it, then it's not true love" Kasumi said. She was understanding love a lot better now.

Yue begins to cry openly and runs away. Sokka watched her leave, clearly wanting to follow her.

"Go get her" Aang said and Sokka runs after the crying princess.

"Love... so many emotions in one word" Kasumi muttered.

Still everything worked out fine in the end. Sokka learned the truth why Yue rejected him and Pakku finally dropped his grumpy and strict personality and agreed to train both Aang Katara. Meaning Aang could finally master water bending. Kasumi was happy for them but all this love talk made her look at the necklace that the old lady gave her.

"Oh my, I feel like such an hopeless romantic with all this" Kasumi said, half amused, half sad.

She was trained to control her emotions, but hanging around her new family has made her emotions flow a lot more freely now. And honestly? She liked it. She liked being able to express herself like this. She liked not having to obey so many rules... she felt free. More free than she's ever felt before. She smiled at this, maybe finding love was the right goal after all.

She just wondered who it would be.

 **.**

 **Again, sorry for the rant, I just wanted to put an end to it before it got out of hand.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Siege of the North, Part 1.**

Kasumi was at the water tribe plaza at the foot of the citadel steps where Katara faced off with Master Pakku. The segmented ice columns that Katara toppled during the duel have been repaired. Katara is faceing off against a nervous looking teenage boy whose left eye twitches slightly in anxiety. Katara looks very confident, a slight smile on her face. The boy raises up a ball of water, turns it to ice, and throws it at his opponent. Katara bends the ice around her, liquefies it, and sends a huge stream of water back at the boy who is washed up and backwards. As he is washed away, the water turns to ice, imprisoning him about ten feet of the ground. Katara relinquishes her waterbending stance while Pakku approached from over her shoulder.

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge" Pakku said.

Sangok continues to struggle against his bonds. Pakku turns away, makes a motion with his left hand, and the ice prison melts, dropping the hapless student to the rest of the students are sitting slumped on the ground. These all appear to be teenage boys.

"Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" Pakku asked and all the boys shake their heads "Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything" He looks to the side "Raw talent alone is not enough" Aang is lying on the ground, floating Momo around on an airball, a lazy smile on his face "Pupil Aang!"

Momo's airball dissipates and Momo falls on Aang's head "Yes, Master Pakku?".

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets you must have already mastered waterbending" Pakku said.

Aang airbends himself to his feet "I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out!"

Aang spins around, collecting snow around him as he goes. When he is done, he has made himself into a snowman. Momo pounces on him and knocks him down. Pakku and Katara wear similar expressions of disdain. Pakku shakes his head in disgust.

Kasumi sighed "Aang, I understand the need to have fun once in a while. But it shouldn't come at the cost of your training. You need it to realize your full potential".

"I know Kasumi. But I am yet to see you have some real fun" Aang pointed out.

Kasumi blinked "I have fun, from time to time... Am I really that dull?".

"I wouldn't say dull. Just less active when we are just goofing around" Aang said.

Kasumi smirked "That so? Ok then, let's have fun!".

Aang let out a surprised yell as Kasumi tackled him and began rubbing snow in his face. His surprise soon turned in to laughter as he tried to get out of Kasumi's strong grip. Katara could not help but to smile as Pakku shook his head.

"Younglings these days" He muttered.

"Am I funny now? Or maybe some snow inside your shirt would do the trick?" Kasumi suggested.

"NO! Not tha-... Wait, what's this?" Aang suddenly asked.

Kasumi noticed it too. The snowflakes were black "Soot... soot mixed with snowflakes... But what could cause this? Not nearly enough fire has been raised to make this".

"Aang, Kasumi!" Katara called out, they looked towards the ocean horizon, which is darkened by a dense grey cloud.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes, finally understanding what could cause it "The fire nation are closing in... they know we are here".

Later they all gather inside the great hall as Chief Arnook gives a speech "The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission".

Sokka stands up "Count me in".

"Sokka!" Katara said in shock

Many other men stand up in the crowd with him.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task" Arnook said.

The men form a line in front of the Chief to receive his mark. It is three red lines on the forehead, made from some paint or ink that the Chief holds in a bowl in front of him. Sokka is the second in line. As Sokka leaves, he turns and makes eye contact with Yue before he turns again and walks away. Yue begins to cry silently.

After the meeting Aang is sitting on one of the pylons at the top of the citadel steps. He is looking out over the city walls to the ocean horizon in the distance. Behind him the Chief approaches "The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quite dread".

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people" Aang said before getting a fierce expression on his face "I'm gonna make a difference this time".

"We all will" Kasumi declared.

* * *

Later they are all gathered at the wall. All looks calm and quiet on a beautiful sunny day, but everyone knew that was about to change. Several Water Tribe warriors line the top of the city wall, their faces painted for war. Kasumi, Sokka, Katara and Aang, all are looking out to the sea with expressions of fierce determination. In the distance a single ship is seen. It launches a fireball which hurtles directly at the center of the city wall. It strikes the water symbol in the center of wall and blows a massive hole through it. Many defenders are blown backwards into the city by the concussion, along with huge chunks of ice and debris.

Another fireball flies through the air towards the city. It lands in a canal with an explosion of smoke, water and fire. The Fire Nation ship keeps launching another fireball. It strikes the right side of the city wall, shattering a piece of it.

Appa recoils and roars as the smoke and exploding ice create havoc around him.)

"Yip! Yip!" Aang said before he and Appa launch off the wall towards the Fire Navy ship while the defenders on the wall try to reorganize.

"Katara!?" Sokka called out, trying to find his sister. He walks behind a large mound of snow which begins to move. A large chunk of the snow mound blows out of the mound as Katara waterbends it away to release herself. Sokka helps her to her feet just in time to see two more fireballs come over the city wall.

Kasumi helps a few wounded to get out of the way of all the fire balls. Kasumi cursed under her breath, at this rate the wall would be breached within minutes. She could only hope that Aang could stop the ship before it gets close enough to do some real damage on the city.

Kasumi jumps back on to the wall to see how Aang was doing... her eyes became wide. Aang had managed to stop the first ship... But the horizon is full of Fire Navy ships as far as the eye can see.

"The fire nation is not holding anything back. They aim to destroy the whole tribe quickly" Kasumi mumbled to herself. This was going to be a long day.

And long it was, late afternoon at sunset the advancing ranks of Fire Navy ships keeps firing volleys of fireballs towards the city. Some land inside the city and some hit the outer wall.

"Stop those fireballs!" Pakku ordered as a fireball bears down on them. They collectively raise up a barrier of water and freeze as the fireball impacts. It is extinguished.

Kasumi saw another fireball heading towards her, it would damage the wall even further if it hit. She gathered her energy before blasting the fireball out of the sky. She was not done. She unleashed more blasts at the incoming firballs. This was draining her fast, due to the fact there was so many of them. But she had to keep it up long enough for Aang to take as many out as he could.

Finally the Fire Navy ships drops anchors for the night. Katara and Yue are standing in front of the citadel looking out over the city and its walls to the line of threatening Fire Navy ships. Plumes of smoke rise over several sections of the city that have been bombed.

"They've stopped firing" Yue said.

Kasumi landed next to them "Katara. You ok?".

"I'm fine Kasumi. What about you?" Katara asked in concern, given she knew that Kasumi had spent most of the day at the front line.

"I did what I could.. but there was so many... and they were relentless" Kasumi said, a clear sign that she was tired.

Katara heard something and looked up "Aang!".

Appa lands on the plaza at the base of the Citadel steps. Kasumi, Yue and Katara run down to them. As Appa lands he lies down on his belly, his feet too tired to keep him up. Aang looks small and dejected in the saddle. He slides off and comes to rest next to Appa's left forepaw.)

"I can't do it" He putts his hands to his head "I can't do it".

"What happened?" Katara asked in worry.

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all" Aang explained.

"But, you have to! You're the Avatar!" Yue insisted.

"I'm just one kid" Aang said before he buries his head in his arms in despair as Katara sits down to comfort him.

Kasumi had to fight the urge to slap Yue for her comment. People are demanding to much of Aang already. He may be the Avatar, but he is still just a kid and there was a limit to how much he could do.

Yue looked at Kasumi "What about you?".

Kasumi sighs as she sits down "Destroying all those fireballs took a lot out of me. I am not even near my full strength. And even if I was. Even my most powerful blast would not even be able to dent an army of that size".

It was clear now that things were looking really hopeless. And Sokka's mission was very dangerous and had a very little chance of success. They could not win like this.

* * *

The night arrived and Kasumi, Katara, Aang and Yue were watching the moon with Yue speaking "The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves".

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night" Katara admitted.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance" Yue explained.

Aang eyes opens wide as he gets an idea "The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!".

"How can you do that?" Yue asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them!" Katara explained with hope in her eyes.

"With their help, we could turn the tide of the battle" Kasumi said with a smile.

Yue smiles hopefully "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!".

Aang spreads his arms wide "Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" Yue and Katara regards Aang steadily. Aang puts his arms behind his back and smiles "Or wisdom. That's good too".

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea, follow me" Yue said and leads them through a courtyard behind the citadel. Yue stops in front of a wooden half height door.

"So is this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked.

Yue laughs a little "No, you'll have to get there on your own" She opens the door "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole".

Aang enters as Momo jumps off his shoulder and onto Katara. Inside there is a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber is a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool are two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing is filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looks almost tropical in nature, and a small t shaped gate like structure very much akin to a Chinese paifang or perhaps a Japanese torii. The landing is connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges. Aang's face is filled with wonder at the nature beauty before him.

Aang runs over the left bridge, laughing. He lands on the soft grass in front of the little pond. He rubs it fondly "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!".

"It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked as she takes off her overcoat.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land" Yue explained.

Kasumi took a deep breath "This place is so pure... I feel at peace".

Inside the pond two fishes circle each other in a timeless motion. One is white, the other black. Momo skitters up to the pond and begins to try and grab the fish. Yue and Katara look severely at Momo, who decides to run away.

"You're right, Yue. I can feel...something...it's so...tranquil" Aang said before he sits cross legged in front of the pond. He closes his eyes, makes two fists and puts his knuckles together in an attempt to meditate.

"Katara, Yue. I trust you two to keep a look on him. I need to head in to the city to make sure no one was left behind or if any Fire Nation saboteurs made it in" Kasumi said.

"Understood. Be safe" Katara said.

Kasumi nods and heads in to the city. She jumped from roof top to roof top, scouting for anything that shouldn't be there... then again thanks to all the bombing, it was harder to know what was what. She sighed as she stopped to rest on a roof top. Normally, doing this at night wouldn't even be a rough training trip. But with so much of her energy spent on defending the city, she needed some sleep. But with an army right in front of them, she couldn't afford it.

She sighs before watching the moon "The moon gives them power huh? This world really is full of amazing wonders".

Then suddenly she got a very bad feeling... it felt like something was happening. She looked towards the palace.

"Katara!" She said before rushing as fast as her worn out body would let her.

As Kasumi was running she could feel a battle was taking place at the spirit chamber. Kasumi could only assume her own connection to the spirits were the reason she could feel this, but she didn't have time to go over it right now. She ran faster, despite feeling her legs starting to give away from exhaustion. As she was getting closer, the sun had already began to rise. She finally arrived and hurried inside... and what she saw shocked her.

"Zuko!" She called out as said firebending teen looked at her.

"You" He spoke in a calm but deadly tone.

Kasumi glared "Let Aang go! Now!".

"Not gonna happen. The waterbender couldn't stop me and neither will you" Zuko declared.

Kasumi growls "I should have known our last meeting wouldn't change you. I spared you out of my own kindness. Was that a mistake?".

"What do you think?" Zuko asked.

Kasumi had no answer to that as she got in to her stance, then charged. Zuko quickly sent fireballs at her, Kasumi jumped over them and went for a flying kick. Zuko rolled out of the way and managed to kick her in the gut, sending her back. Kasumi felt her body was getting sluggish from the lack of sleep. But she couldn't give up and she couldn't afford to lose. If she lost here, Zuko would take Aang and all would be lost.

Kasumi stood up and gathered what little energy she had left in to one last blast. Sadly, due to her already being drained, it took longer to charge the blast, giving Zuko more than enough time to figure out what she was planing. He waited for the right moment and just as Kasumi was about to unleash the blast, Zuko sent a powerful fireball that collided with Kasumi's blast.

The collision between the two attacks created a shock wave, which Kasumi took point blank and was sent flying in to the spirit water. Last thing she saw was Zuko dragging Aang away and then everything went black.

Later Katara, emerged from her involuntary nap. Here eyes open suddenly, and she gets to her knees "Aang!".

Appa lands, Sokka and Yue in the saddle. They move to hop down with Sokka asking "What happened? Where's Zuko?".

Katara spoke sadly as she pulled Kasumi out of the water "He took Aang. He took him right out from under me".

"Where did they go?" Sokka asked in a hopeless tone.

They had failed... failed to protect Aang... failed to stop Zuko... and now they might just have failed the water tribe itself.

Was this the end?

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Siege of the North, Part 2.**

Four massive fireballs arcs over the Water City walls and into the city and the battle for the survival of the Northern Water Tribe has begun in earnest. The four fireballs land at various points within the city and explode. Kasumi and Katara had failed to protect Aang who had been taken by Zuko.

Katara was kneeling in front of the pool "I can't believe I lost him".

"It's not your fault Katara. I should have stayed with you. Together, maybe we could have stopped Zuko" Kasumi said in shame.

"You both did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get him back" Sokka said as he leads Yue over to Appa. Katara turns to look at her brother, tears brimming over her eyes "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine".

Katara getts up "Okay" She walks by Momo, who looks out over the pond. He chitters softly and sadly. Katara climbed atop Appa, Sokka at the reigns, Yue beside her and Kasumi at the back "It's all right. You stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back".

"Yip! Yip!" Sokka called out and Appa launches himself into the air and out of the sanctuary into the frozen, snowing wasteland above.

They flew through the dangerous blizzard. Everyone were looking for any trail to follow, but due to all the snow, any foot prints Zuko may have left behind was gone. As Kasumi was searching for anything that could lead them to Aang, she took a moment to think on how she got in this situation. She felt like she had gone soft, she is not one to brag about her strength, but she knew that she could have handled most if not all the problems they had face with little problem, had she not held back. She was not even sure why she held back, sure she never wanted to kill anyone, but sometimes she can't afford compassion.

Kasumi looked at her hand before balling it in to a fist _'It's time I stopped showing to much mercy for the enemy'_.

"Don't worry! Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather" Yue said.

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't" Katara said, worry clear in her voice.

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them!" Sokka declared.

Kasumi knew he was right. If there is one thing to admire about Zuko, it's his refusal to give up. No matter how many times he fail, and no matter how many times he is defeated, he will always get right back up and continue. As long as he breaths, he will never stop. Be it pride or stubbornness, or both, he will never stop.

Kasumi knows his kind well, and she knew that level of stubbornness could kill him one day if he does not turn away from the path he walks.

Katara as he flies over them looks around until she sees something "Look! That's gotta be Aang!".

They look to see something that looked like a shooting star, but it had a powerful spiritual aura to it. Sokka flips Appa's reigns to fly follow the spirit comet. They quickly arrive at a cave. The comet enters the cave, briefly illuminating it from inside. They had found them.

They see Aang fly out of the cave, but he is tied up and Zuko walks up to him and grabs him by the collar and lifts him up. Sokka makes Appa land close to them. Zuko drops Aang in the snow and assumes a firebending stance "Here for a rematch?".

Kasumi stopped Katara "Let me handle this, Katara".

Zuko huffs "I beat you before. I can do it again".

Kasumi glared at him "You faced me while I was exhausted and already near the end of my strength. But now I have had time to rest and recover. You will not best me this time. Because now, I am done holding back".

Kasumi began to walk towards Zuko in a calm pase. Zuko sends a fire ball at her, but Kasumi simply turns her body just enough to allow the flame to fly past her harmlessly. Zuko got wide eyes before sending several more fire blasts at his foe. but Kasumi is able to avoid them with little to no effort. Zuko was getting frustrated and was about to fire of an even bigger blast. Only for Kasumi to stop him before hitting him in the chest with her palm, sending him sliding across the snow.

Kasumi calmly walked up to him "Stay down. You have lost".

Zuko screams before blasting her point blank with a powerful fire blast. But when the fire died down... Kasumi was gone. Zuko felt something behind him, but just as he was about to turn around, Kasumi gave him a chop on his neck, making him black out and fall down in the snow.

"Sorry Zuko. But you are not my equal" Kasumi said.

Sokka runs over and cuts Aang's bonds "Hey! This is some quality rope!".

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang gets up and runs to Appa. Kasumi Sokka and Aang get onboard, Aang at the reigns. They are ready to go, but Aang stops and looks over at the Prince "Wait, we can't just leave him here".

"Sure we can. Let's go" Sokka said simply.

"No, if we leave him, he'll die" Aang said as he jumps down, grabs Zuko and brings back to Appa.

"Aang, think this through. If we save him, he will not be grateful, he will just keep coming after us no matter where we go. I let him live once and it did not help us" Kasumi said.

"That might be true. But if we leave him to freeze to death out here, then we're no better than he is. If anything, we would be even worse than him. And I could not live with myself if I just let him die" Aang said before looking at Kasumi "You know this too, Kasumi. Why else didn't you just kill him in the fight?".

Kasumi had no answer to that. It was true. She could have easily have killed Zuko if she wanted to. But once again she spared his life. She is not sure why, but she has a feeling there is a lot more to Zuko than what any of them might think. He would not be so desperate to catch them unless something very important to him was at stake.

But while they were on their way back... the moon turned blood red. Kasumi could feel a sickening feeling build in her heart. Something was wrong. She has never felt anything like this before. Like the world itself was in pain.

Yue holds her head in pain "Ugh...".

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked in concern.

"I feel faint" Yue said.

Aang has his hand on his head as well "I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble".

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life" Yue said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

Yue looked up as she began to explain "When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born... but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me... that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon".

"You are part spirit" Kasumi realized in amazement.

"And now that spirit is in danger. We need to hurry" Yue said.

And hurry they did. They reached the city and flew straight to the sanctuary where Zhao boasts about his success by raising his fist in the air "I am... a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!".

At this moment Momo jumps onto Zhao's head and starts pulling at his face and chittering.

"Huh! Get it off!" Zhao shouts, Momo flies off as the guards surround Zhao to help him. He lands on an outstretched arm, Aang's arm. Appa has landed and the kids square off against Zhao and his men "Don't bother!".

Zhao holds a knife to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang drops his staff and raises his hands in surrender "Zhao! Don't!".

"It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe" Zhao said coldly.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world" Aang said.

"Zhao think this through! Is your pride really worth destroying the world?" Kasumi asked, ready to end him if needed.

"They are right, Zhao!" Everyone looked and saw Iroh.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao asked in a bored, lecturing tone.

Iroh lowers his hood "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance" Iroh who points a finger at Zhao and thunders "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!" He assumes a firebending stance "LET IT GO, NOW!".

Iroh and Zhao lock eyes for a moment, then Zhao falters, lowering the bag. He kneels and releases the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanishes, replaced by its normal color. But then Zhao's face is quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage he stands and smites the water with a blast of fire. Iroh recoils in horror. Aang looks up to witness the moon wink out of existence.

"NO!" Kasumi shouted.

Iroh springs instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fires blast after blast. Zhao blocks one blasts and backs away while Iroh expertly dispatches Zhao's four guards. Zhao looks on in horror as his men are wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. He flees.

Iroh is standing over the guards who struggle to get up, then back to the pond where the black fish swims frantically and white, a huge gash in its side, floats. Iroh gently lifts the white fish from the water, an expression of sadness on his face.

Yue was on the verge of tears, Sokka's hands on her shoulders "There's no hope now. It's over".

Kasumi tightens her fist and punches the ground hard enough to crack it "No! It can't end like this! Not after everything that's happened!".

Aang's sad expression turns to determination as his eyes and tattoos glow white. His Avatar Spirit speaks through his mouth "No, it's not over".

Aang walks forward into the pond. Katara moves to follow, but she is stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. Kasumi, Katara, Iroh, Yue and Sokka looking at Aang. He stands in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looks down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine begin to glow white. Aang then drops into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappears.

The water in the pool around the oasis itself begins to glow a deep blue veined with white. The gang look in with wonder at the awesome power coming to life before them. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushes under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it. Appa stands on the oasis, but he is dwarfed by the creature that rises from the pool.

The blue, white veined creature is a huge fish like being. At its center is a blue white bubble in which they can see Aang, who spreads his arms wide. A moment later, the Ocean Spirit, for this is truly he in communion with the Avatar, duplicates the motion. The Ocean Spirit towers over the citadel, it's arms still spread wide, it's blue spirit lighting the city like a beacon. The Spirit begins to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bow to the floor in honor of their god. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raise their spears in defiance, but are swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit. Aang is flailing his arms about, directing the power of the Ocean Spirit against the violator's of the Moon Spirit and the Water Tribe City.

Fire Nation tanks fire blasts of fire at the Ocean Spirit, but they are absorbed with no effect. The soldiers and tanks are washed away as if they were toys. The Ocean Spirit passes by the Water Tribe citizens who make obeisance to their lord. The Fire Nation army is in full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of a living Spirit. The Ocean Spirit reaches the main canal in front of the third wall and melts into it.

Kasumi watches it all go down before she felt her power re-charge from all the spiritual power. She nods to herself and began to walk forward.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"If we can't save the Water Tribe. The least we can do is to avenge it" Kasumi said before she vanished in a quick burst. She arrived in the city were some fire nation soldiers were still in it. Kasumi nerrowed her eyes before getting ready.

The surrounding soldiers respond by charging at Kasumi, who charges up her power and jumps up into the air only to slam a fully charged punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the ice ground that knocks the incoming soldiers off their feet.

As the soldiers get up, Kasumi charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first victim. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one with her palm, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at her, Kasumi shoots a blast at the first one in front of her and kicks behind her at another. Another soldier thrusts his spear at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and hits him with her palm up into the air, only to slam him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming soldiers to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying kick to another henchman. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen soldier collapses, he lands on the one behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Kasumi, but to no avail, as Kasumi simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppward strike with her palm.

She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and fires a blast to off balance them. The she rushed towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first soldier and kicks him away while another attempts to stab her, but is promptly blocked and hit in the face by Kasumi's palm. Kasumi then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This is followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a ice pillar.

Kasumi turns around to see the final soldier charge at her with his spear. She promptly deflects the blow and strikes him in the chin with her palm, stunning him and allowing her to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches him into the air. Kasumi then delivers a final palm strike that sends him flying back.

Upon clearing the icy floor, she spots the last soldier who had climbed on to a roof and unleashed the full might of his firebending. Kasumi charges towards the solider, dashing from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire blasts. Once close enough, she jumps up, avoiding some fire blasts in mid air. As she lands, she places a hand on the edge before swinging her legs around, kicking the soldier in the face. This sends him stumbling back. Kasumi then spins and lands with her back facing him, only to elbow him in the face. She jumps, trapping his head between her legs and throws him of the roof and in to the water.

Kasumi takes a breath to calm herself, before noticing that the moon was coming back "What is happening?".

Then she saw Yue in front of her... as a spirit. Yue smiles and spoke in a spiritual voice "Protect them Kasumi. You are all family now".

Kasumi understood right away what must have happened and she gave a sad smile "I promise... be at peace... Yue".

Yue slowly faded from sight. It was over... the battle was won.

* * *

After the long taxing battle, everyone were doing their best to recover from the blow it left on them. Aang is looking out over the city as Katara walks up behind him. He turns and they look at each other for a moment. They come together and hug fiercely. A chittering is heard and Katara looks down to see Momo looking up at them.

Katara smiled "You too, Momo".

Aang extends a forearm laughing "Come here".

Momo jumps up and Sokka puts an arm on Aang's shoulder. Kasumi walked up too "You know. Ever since I arrived here and joined you all, I have been hunted by the fire nation. Almost died many times and now I helped fight in a war... and you know what? It was all worth it if it means I get to do with all of you. So I want you all to know, I am not going anywhere. I am with you all to the end".

Aang, Sokka and Katara shares looks before nodding at each other. Then they gave Kasumi a group hug which she happily accepted.

With a rumble, Appa rises from below. He floats patiently, awaiting his comrades so they can depart as the course of events pushes them all ever onward to their destinies.

 _'And beyond the horizon. Another adventure awaits us'_ Kasumi thought with a smile, not knowing things would only get harder from here on out.

* * *

Back in the Fire Nation, inside the throne room of the Fire Lord himself. Said ruler spoke to someone who was bowing in front of him "Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you... and be sure to bring along that girl we found. He memory loss was a problem, but her power will serve us well. And I trust you to keep her in line".

A girl looked up with a smile "Yes, father. I promise you she will not disappoint. Is that not right, my friend?".

"After all you and the fire nation did for me. I promise I will repay you. No matter what it takes" A girl stepped out of the shadows... her eyes were red.

 **.**

 **And that marks the end of book 1. I've had a lot of fun with this story so far, and stay tuned for book 2. All books will take place in the same story, so I will not make a separate story for each of them.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Book 2

**Book 2: The Avatar State.**

Some time has passed since the great battle for the North Pole and the gang was on their way to the earth kingdom so Aang could begin his earthbending training. Kasumi was sleeping in a hammock beneath the deck of a ship. But while she slept she was dreaming... or at least she believed she was dreaming as she found herself standing in a black void, but several spirits where flying around her, providing her with some light. One spirit, that looked like a fish, stopped in front of her and looked her in the eyes, as if it was trying tell her something.

"What?" Kasumi asked.

"You are not the only one" The spirit said.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked but the spirit flew away "Hey wait come back! What did you mean by not the only one?".

But as Kasumi reached out for the spirit, she felt herself fall in to the ocean and she felt something evil look at her. But before anything else could happen, Kasumi woke up and sat up in her hammock. She looked around to see she was still on the ship and Sokka was sleeping like a rock... but Aang and Katara was not in their hammocks.

Since going back to sleep would not be that easy after the dream, Kasumi decided to find them and get some fresh air while she's at it. She walked up on deck and saw Katara speak to Aang, who is looking out over the ocean.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Katara asked.

"Nah. Just a nightmare" Aang said but he looked really unsettled "I was in the Avatar state, but I was outside my body watching myself. It was scary. I was scary".

Katara puts her hand on Aang's shoulder and looks out over the ocean. Kasumi walked up to them "You had a dream too?".

The two kids looked at her before Katara spoke "Sorry, did we wake you?".

"No, I woke up on my own. I too had a dream" Kasumi assured.

"What was it about?" Aang asked.

Kasumi sighed as she looked down at the water "I don't know. All it did was leave me with so many questions that I can't even begin to try and answer".

"Why? What was it?" Aang asked.

"A spirit that just told me that I am not the only one. I have no idea what it meant" Kasumi said, rubbing her eyes in a tired manner "As if I did not have enough to think about".

Katara and Aang shared a look before the water bender spoke "I'm sure you will figure it out. And if you can't do it alone, we will be here to help you".

Kasumi smiled as she gave both her friends a hug which they returned "I know. And thank you".

They remained like that for a while before heading back under deck to get some sleep. The next day Master Pakku is on the deck of the ship with several other men from the Northern Water Tribe. He reaches into a bag and pulls out a triangle-shaped amulet.

He speaks in a serious and ceremonial manner "Katara, I want you to have this" The amulet is a triangle with a wave-shaped pattern of blue color with a crescent moon on the top "This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis" He hands the amulet to Katara "The water has unique properties. Don't lose it".

Pakku's face softens and Katara smiles at him as she speaks respectfully "Thank you, Master Pakku".

She embraces him and then climbs on to Appa. Aang steps forward and Pakku produces an intricately-decorated brown box "Aang, these scrolls will help you master waterbending, but remember they're no substitute for a real master".

Aang looks up at Katara, and the two share a smile before Aang joins her on Appa's back as Kasumi walks up.

"Kasumi, I want you to have this" Pakku pulled out a dagger made of ice "This dagger is special. The ice used to forge it has a strong connection to the spirits, meaning it will never melt, not matter how hot it gets. Use it when nothing else can save you".

Kasumi takes the dagger and bows in respect to the old waterbending master "I will carry it with me always, thank you Master Pakku".

As Kasumi walks away Pakku speaks to the last member of the team "Sokka" Sokka looks at him proudly and expectantly "Take care, son" Pakku pats Sokka's arm, giving him nothing. Sokka's expression becomes very dejected and embarrassed "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi".

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang pulls the reigns and Appa lifts off.

Katara calls back as they fly off "Say hi to Gran Gran for me!".

Kasumi smiled, and just like that, they were of on another adventure. While it was nice to stay and rest in the North Pole for a while, she did grow to miss traveling. There was still much left to explore and Kasumi wanted to see as much of it as she could.

This also meant she did not need to focus on her dream at the moment. And just enjoy the world around her... with any luck they would not have to fight more of the fire nation in a while.

But unknown to her, the fire nation has had enough of Team Avatar ruining their battles. And now someone even more dangerous than Zuko and Zhao was after them.

* * *

Elsewhere, Azula's warship was sailing across the sea. Two lines of red armor-clad Fire Nation soldiers are standing on the deck, and fall to their knees as the elaborate cabin opens at the edge of the ship. Four servants are carrying a curtained platform between the lines of soldiers. They stop at the top of the stairs and pull apart the curtains, revealing Azula who stands up and walks on to the deck. She examines her soldiers. She raises a hand, then looks at the two rows. They rise and she begins to walk between them.

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed" Azula ordered as the troops quickly run off and a lone soldier approaches.

It was the Captain who spoke respectfully "Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship in to port before nightfall".

Azula turns and walks to the left as she speaks "I'm sorry, Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?".

"Of course, Your Highness" The captain said.

"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked.

"Uh... I'm afraid I do not understand" The Captain admitted.

"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?" Azula asked condescendingly.

The captain looks over at Azula nervously "No, Princess".

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?" Azula asked.

The captain gulps and closes his eyes "No, Princess".

Azula pushes a strand of hair from her face, then turns around while speaking "Well, then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who've already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over".

"I'll pull us in" The captain bows respectfully and runs off toward the cabin.

Azula glares at him as he leaves, but then she felt something "You need to stop doing that. It's creepy".

A few feet next to Azula was the red eyed girl who was sent with her, wearing a hood over her head "Sorry, Azula".

Azula looked over her "Tell me, why are you not in our room?".

"I have been meditating for hours. It's not helping, it only makes my head hurt" The girl said.

"You still can't remember anything?" Azula asked.

"No... the furthest back I can remember is when you found me on your shore. But anything before that is a blur. I have no idea how I ended up there" The girl admitted.

Azula sighed "You know it's kind of annoying that my new dear friend can't even tell me anything about herself".

"Sorry..." The girl said, looking away.

Azula smiled and made her friend look at her "I'm sure it will all come back to you in time. But until then I do expect you to follow all my orders without question. Do I make myself clear? **Ayane**?".

The girl removed her hood, revealing that she was indeed Ayane "Yes... Princess Azula. I have not forgotten my dept to you".

* * *

Back with Team Avatar, Sokka leans on the edge looking bored, then suddenly stands up, looking excited "There it is!"

Kasumi looked and saw walled tower from above. They fly down and lands inside. A bearded man in a green cap and brown and green armor who steps forward.

The man spoke graciously "Welcome, Avatar Aang! I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara and the astonishing Kasumi.

Katara looked pleased "Mighty Katara? I like that".

"You would" Kasumi said playfully, feeling a little embarrassed about being called the astonishing Kasumi.

Fireworks explode behind them, and the three turn to look at them. A group of four Earthbenders step forward, lifting small, green orbs from the ground and launching them into the air with their fists. Kasumi, Aang, Katara, and Sokka, looke amazed at the firework.

"Not bad, not bad" Sokka said with a smile.

"Our arrival must be very special for us to receive such a welcome" Kasumi said.

They head inside the base. The room is large, with green-lit columns on each side of a central walkway. A desk is seen at the far end, with a large banner showing a green circle and a brown square inside of it hanging from the ceiling. Kasumi, Aang, Sokka, and Katara sit in the center of the room on a mat, with Fong at the desk.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole" Fong spoke, stroking his beard thoughtfully "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility".

Aang smiled humbly "I try not to think about it too much. Besides I did not do it all alone. Kasumi helped too".

"I just took out some ground troops Aang. You were the one who forced back the fleet" Kasumi said, waving of the small praice since she didn't think what she did was anymore impressive than what Aang did.

Fong smiles happily "Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now".

Aang seems content at first, but his expression quickly changes to one of surprised disbelief "What?! No I'm not!".

"Aang still needs to master all four elements" Katara pointed out.

"Why?" Fong asked, he becomes worked up as he speaks and rises from his desk "With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!".

Sokka raises his hand somewhat timidly "But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state".

Aang began to explain "See, it's this special state where-".

Fong interrupts heatedly "I'm well aware" He calms down and continues more gently "Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power" He walks around his desk and heads to a map of the world "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation".

Aang looked concerned "Right... but I'm don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there".

Fong turns around and faces the team "So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny".

The four stand up. Sokka and Aang look surprised while Katara seems angry and Kasumi shared the same look as her. This guy was becoming harder to deal with

Katara spoke, clearly irritated "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way".

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" Fong and Aang walk over to a circular window overlooking two orange-roofed buildings. A large crowd is standing outside one "That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it, now! Think about it".

As Fong walks away Kasumi glares at him. He was trying to guilt trip Aang in to his plans? Kasumi had to fight the urge to attack the man for demanding so much of Aang, not to mention trying to take advantage of his innocent heart. Kasumi did not like this guy. Not one bit.

* * *

Back on Azula's battle ship she practicing her lightning bending. Azula stands on the deck and brings her arms down in front of her. Two old women were watching from the top of the stairs. Azula swings an arm around, electricity sparking from her left hand. She brings it around in a circle, then begins to mimic the motion with her right hand, electricity shooting from her index and middle fingers. She brings her fingers together, and then lunges forward, launching a lightning bolt from her left hand. The lightning arcs over the edge of the ship.

"Almost perfect" One of the Elders spoke.

"One hair out of place" The other one finished.

Azula glares angrily at the one strand of hair. She wipes it from her eyes "Almost isn't good enough!".

She begins the training again and shoots lightning. But when she was done Ayane showed up "Azula!".

Growls and glares at her "What?! This better be good!".

"It is. Look" Ayane said as she began to focus... and glowing energy began to appear around her before she gathered it in her hand and sent out a blast in to the water.

Azula looked at the display for several moments before she smirked "Well what do you know. All the months of practicing was not a waste after all. But tell me Ayane. You keep saying you can't remember anything from your old life. So how do you remember how to fight like this? Your martial art skills are beyond most I have seen".

"I'm not to sure. I think it might be muscle memory" Ayane said.

"So your muscles are better at remembering your old life than your brain is. To bad you can't think with them" Azula said.

Ayane fought the urge to hiss, she had somewhat gotten used to Azula's attitude, but it could get on her nerves at time. Still Azula helped her when she was lost and scared, so the least she could do was to just let Azula speak.

The princess just walked up to Ayane and playfully pulled her nose "Calm down Ayane, I'm just teasing you. You are making progress, maybe remembering your fighting skills and all your fascinating powers can help you remember your personal life".

"I think you could be right Azula" Ayane agreed, rubbing her nose a little after Azula let it go.

"I am right. Trust me, you are doing well" Azula said, her confidence clear.

* * *

Back with team Avatar. Kasumi, Katara and Sokka where gathered in their room as Aang enters the dimly-lit room, he walks across the room as Katara rises from her bed, Momo sitting on her lap. Aang sits down on his bed "I told the general I'd help him... by going into the Avatar state".

"Aang, no. This is not the right way" Katara said.

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible" Sokka said.

"There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline" Katara reminded.

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord" Sokka argued.

"But at what cost? It might do more damage than good" Kasumi cut in, she wanted the fire lord to be stopped yes, but there was better and safer ways to go about it.

"People are dying out there, Kasumi. It's a risk we have to take" Aang said

"If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!" Katara snapped as she storms of.

Aang rises and calls after her in a pleading tone "Katara, I'm just being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way" He looks sad and almost ashamed.

Kasumi sighed as she stood up to follow Katara "I will talk to her Aang. Just know there is always another way".

With that she left, leaving Aang to his thoughts.

Next day. They all gathered at a table with a steaming teapot while a teacher talks, dropping something into the teapot with chopsticks "This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar state".

The teacher pours the team into a cup in front of Aang "Ten-fold energy, huh?".

Aang drinks the tea and began twitching. He then begins to race around the small structure on his air ball while the others remain motionless.

Aang was speaking in a fast, high-pitched, hyper voice while zipping everywhere on his air-scooter "Is it working, is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar state 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?".

Sokka looked bored "I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death".

Aang collides with a column, his air ball disappear and his shawl falling over his head "Ooof!".

Later they head to the entrance gate to the base. Aang and Katara sit on the ground while Fong stands behind them, stroking his beard and Kasumi is leaning against a wall.

Sokka stands in front of Aang "Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar state".

Aang smiled cheerfully "I love surprises".

Katara covers his eyes with her hands. When she removes them, Momo's head has replaced Sokka's "Raahh!"

Aang leans back in surprise and fear "Aaahhh!" He looks at his hands and holds them up "Still not glowing".

Sokka loses his balance. He yells while Momo chatters and they both topple over. Fong just shakes his head.

They move on and heads inside of a temple. Aang stands in the center wearing a ridiculous hat with leaves coming out of the top and a blue cape.

A priest stands in front of them while performing a ritual "You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now I will join the four elements into one!" As he mentions each element, he throws a pan of water, dirt, a torch, and blows air into a mixture "Water, earth, fire, air! Four elements together as one!"

He throws mixture at Aang, covering him in mud "This is just mud!".

The priest gives him an odd look "So... do you feel anything?".

Aang's nose begins to twitch. He lifts up a finger. Fong, Kasumi, Sokka, and Katara look hopeful. But Aang just sneezes. "Aaaaachoooo!".

Fong, Katara and Sokka get sprayed by mud from Aang's sneeze, but Kasumi jumped in time to avoid it, she had just washed her clothes and did not want them to get dirty again.

Fong wipes his face still determined "We have to find a way".

"No! That is enough! We tried it your way, and it didn't work. Aang will just have to learn it all the same way all the other Avatars did. Through training and patience. He may be the Avatar but he is still a kid. But the people of the world seems to love to forget that fact" Kasumi said, having has just about enough of all this pointless attempts at forcing Aang in to the avatar state.

"Kasumi calm down. I have to do this" Aang said.

Kasumi looked at him for several moments before she sighed, clearly frustrated "Fine! Do what you want. I am done with this".

Kasumi stormed of without another word. She knew this was very childish, but she could not take it anymore. Even she has her limits and she has been pushed past them. Besides she still had her own problems to think about.

* * *

Back with Ayane, she was sleeping. Azula had spoken to Zuko and Iroh and told Ayane that if they did not come willingly, she would need to be there to help arrest them. But then Ayane felt something. She woke up when she could have sworn that she heard a voice. She grabbed her sword and carefully snuck out of her room, if Azula catches her, she will be in deep trouble. Ayane went outside and noticed it was early morning so no one was up yet.

Ayane noticed something shine in the distance and made her way towards it. She followed the strange light while the voices where growing louder, but she could not understand what they were saying. She ended up finding a cave with a large puddle in the center. She looked down in to it and saw her her reflection.

"Just who am I?" She wondered out loud, before a dark hand reached out to grab her.

Ayane screamed as she pulled out her sword and sliced the arm wish vanished. Ayane was breathing hard. What was that!?. But in her fear, Ayane could finally make out what the voice was saying.

 **"Demon child".**

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun rose fully and Kasumi had been meditating all morning. She was trying to focus on her dream, but nothing she did helped. She sighed, it was hopeless, she would never figure out what it meant at this rate. She felt like she needed a break, so she decided to check on Aang and make sure the methods they were trying was not to harsh. However she heard a loud crash. Kasumi got wide eyes. Had they gone to far? Where they trying something dangerous now? Kasumi rushed over to the base and saw Katara and Sokka run down the stairs, while Fong was attacking Aang.

"What is happening?" Kasumi asked as she jumped down to them.

"The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!" Sokka answered.

They watch as Aang runs between two groups of soldiers. Kasumi growls, she knew that man could not be trusted. He has gone to far this time. Sokka pulls out his boomerang and tosses it. The Boomerang hits a soldier's helmet and knocks him out cold.

Kasumi rushed two soldiers, she rammed her elbow in to one's chest, knocking the wind out of him, before she quickly spun around and kicked the other one in the face, knocking out some teeth. Kasumi had to avoid a rock disk before grabbing a rock and tossed it faster than the soldier could react and hit him in the forehead, knocking him down.

But Kasumi then heard Fong speak "Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't".

Kasumi looked and saw the Earthbenders use their discs to create a v-shaped wall, making sure that the only means of escape is by General Fong. Katara throws her stream of water at Fong, but he raises a patch of dirt, creating a patch of mud. He takes up a fighting stance. Katara spins around and begins to sink into the ground. She is up to her knees in dirt. She struggles to escape but doesn't budge.

"Aaahhh!" She grunts while straining "I can't move!".

Aang looked enraged "Don't hurt her!".

He leaps down from the staircase and shoots a stream of air at Fong, who looks surprised, but quickly raises a wall of earth to protect himself. He lowers the wall, the turns back to Katara, who sinks deeper into the ground.

"Aaahhh!" Katara yelled out in panick.

"Katara! No!" Sokka shouts as he charges Fong who sinks the bird creature's legs into the dirt and Sokka gets tossed from his ostrich, landing in the hole of one of the discs "Waaaahhh! Oof!".

"Let her go or I will kill you!" Kasumi screamed as she attacked Fong, who managed to avoid her attack and the moment she landed on the ground, he made her legs get stuck too "Stop!"

Aang runs to to Fong, grabbing his arm. "Stop this! You have to let her go".

Fong looks down at Aang angrily. "You could save her if you were in the Avatar state".

Aang appears frustrated and desperate, tears begin to form in his eyes "I'm trying... I'm trying!".

Katara continues to sink further into the ground. She is now up to her armpits "Aang, I'm sinking!".

"Let her go!" Kasumi screamed before her hands sunk in to the ground, preventing her from doing anything.

Fong spoke in a mocking tone "I don't see glowing".

Fong pushes his fist toward the ground, and Katara sinks further, only her head remaining above ground "Aaahhh! Please!".

Aang drops to the ground at Fong's feet, still clutching his hand "You don't need to do this!".

"Apparently I do" Fong clenches his fist and Katara disappears totally into the ground. Aang dives for her, just barely missing her hands.

Kasumi watched in horror "KATARAAAAAAAA!".

In that moment. The arrow mark on Aang's head begins to glow, and he turns around, revealing that the Avatar State has been activated. He glares angrily at Fong as he rises.

Fong lifts his fist into the air in victory "It worked. It worked!".

A strong blast of wind hits Fong, and he shields himself with his arms. Aang stands in front of him, wind billowing around him. Fong smiles, but the grin quickly fades as he becomes terrified. Aang launches a karate chop-like attack at him, sending him back.

"Aang!" Kasumi called out, but he did not seem to hear her.

Fong, who cups his hands and shouts at Aang "Avatar Aang, can you hear me?! Your friend is safe!" He raises his arms and Katara emerges from the ground, gasping, Kasumi was freed too "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar state, AND IT WORKED!".

"You idiot! You have no idea what you just unelashed!" Kasumi shouted, but then she felt a familiar feeling. The spiritual aura of the avatar.

Aang falls to the ground, no longer glowing. He glances at the ruins of the base around him as Katara rushed up to him "I'm sorry, Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again".

The two look up as Fong begins to speak "Hah! Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that".

Aang glares at him "You're out of your mind".

Fong ignores him "I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation".

Kasumi growls before she jumps and delivers a spinning kick to Fong's face, making him do a back-flip as he flew through the air before bouncing across the ground, he was now out cold.

"You better hope we never see you again. Or I will break your bones" Kasumi said in a angry tone.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asked and Soldiers all shake their heads in unison.

Sokka dismounts from the creature. The soldiers approach them and bow "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?".

"I think we're all set" Katara said before they get on Appa and continues their trip to Omashu.

"You Okey Aang?" Kasumi asked.

"I will be... sorry for everything" Aang said.

Kasumi smiles "I forgive you. But worry us like that again and you will find out how deadly girls can be when they are mad".

"You said it Kasumi" Katara said as she gave Kasumi a sisterly hug from being.

They all had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Back with Ayane, she was rushing back towards the ship, she had been gone much longer than she should have. Azula was bound to have found out that she was missing by now. Ayane hoped she was not to mad... but when she got back she saw Azula glare at her, while dripping wet.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Azula demanded coldly.

Ayane bows in shame "I'm sorry Azula. I thought I saw something familiar and I went to investigate it. I did not plan on it taking so long".

Azula crossed her arms "Well? Did you find anything worth while".

Ayane debated with herself if she should tell Azula what happened. But in the end she sighed and looked down "No...".

Azula walked up to her before grabbing Ayane's chin and glared in to her red eyes "Because of you, both my traitor brother and Uncle got away. You left the ship without telling me, all for nothing!" Ayane flinched as Azula's nails dug in to her cheek "You are lucky I still need you, and you are extra lucky that my dad told me to make sure you don't die. Since you could potentially be more powerful than me, something I would love to see. But make no mistake Ayane, pull a stunt like this again, and you will be punished. Got it!?".

"Yes Azula..." Ayane said in shame.

Azula let her go and began to walk away "From here on out you are to never leave my side for any reason. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you at all times. Be it while we sleep, eat, bathe or even when you need to use the rest room".

Ayane sighed, no point in arguing. If she was gonna regain her memories, she needed Azula's help, she would not make it without money or a place to sleep.

With no words, Ayane followed the princess. Hoping she would remember who she was soon.

 **.**

 **Well, many predicted it. Ayane was the mystery girl. I was highly considering to add Hinoka instead, but I could not think of a good reason as to why she would have ended up in Avatar, while Ayane could have ended up there the same way Kasumi did, but they ended up on different places and Ayane lost her memories as a result.**

 **If you want me to add more Dead or alive characters, I will consider it. But I can not promise I will and if I do, I might struggle to come up with a logical reason as to how they ended up in the Avatar world.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Cave of Two Lovers.**

Some time after their ordeal with the crazy general. The gang was relaxing in a river near a sand beach. Aang and Katara face each other like gunslingers in front of a natural arch of stone that protrudes from the cliff wall. Sokka, rides lazily in a boat made of an enormous leaf. While Kasumi took a small bowl she had and used it to pour water over her head.

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right? We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to Omashu today" Sokka said.

Katara drops her bending stance and slumps over at Sokka's statement, then turns to face him with an arched eyebrow as she replies, teasingly "What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?".

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously" Sokka said as he lifts his hair to look at them and lets his arm drop lazily back into the water "Whenever".

"Relax Sokka, we will not be here that long. Besides it's nice to get the chance of relaxing in warm water like this. Ahhh, reminds me about a dream I had, where I was a mermaid that was swimming freely in the ocean and talking to cute little fishes" Kasumi said in a dreamy tone.

Katara giggled "You dream about being a mermaid?".

"Hey, we are all different. Besides it had a horrifying end. I got caught by fishermen!" Kasumi said with a shiver. Her friends just laughed and she pouted before laying down in the water, letting it cover her ears.

Deciding that was enough of teasing Kasumi for now, Aang got back on track "So, you were showing me the octopus form".

"Right. Let me see your stance" Katara said. She evaluates Aang's form and comes over to correct it "Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together you protect your center. You got it?".

Aang was blushing and was slightly flustered "Oh... yeah. Thanks".

Katara drops her hold on him and walks back to her former position. She turns around to face him once again in a bending stance "Okay, let's see what you got".

Aang raises some water from the river, pulling up a large blob of water. With a smooth motion he causes the blob to sprout about a dozen, wide tentacles. Katara then begins to rapid fire icicles at him. The first one is grabbed and deflected in mid air by one of Aang's water tentacles. After several more are deflected, Katara kept raising, freezing and shooting ice projectiles at Aang. Aang dodges Katara's icicles and then uses one of his water tentacles to lash at Katara. She is slightly surprised as Aang's water tentacle grabs her leg and yanks tight.

Then she straightens, places her hands on her hips and smiles as she addresses the Avatar "You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang".

Aang encased himself in the bubble of water, his arms and, consequently, his tentacles waving lazily around him. He is clearly having fun imitating an octopus. Sokka is still lying in his leaf boat, Momo draped across him. Momo raises his head, his ears picking up music and singing.

The gang looked towards the beach from where the sounds are coming from, then along the path to the beach within the forest, a group of travelers dressed in colorful mix of Asian and Polynesian styles walk by playing instruments and singing. The one carrying a guitar like instrument and wearing a wreath of flowers begins to sing softly **_"Don't fall in love with a traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted..."_**

The troupe sing and dance their way forward. The woman on his left wears black and pink, has big hair adorned with a single flower and plays a flute. A rotund fellow behind him wears a white and pink robe, a coolie hat and plays a drum.

The gang kept watching them approach. Suddenly, Sokka's leaf boats capsizes and he yells as he falls into the water.

The singers stop, finally noticing them and the lead man smiles and pointing briefly at them "Heh-hey! River people!".

Katara gestures negatively with her hands as Sokka resurfaces behind her, Momo landing on his hand "We're not river people".

"You're not? Well then what kind of people are ya?" The man asked.

"Just... people" Aang answered.

The man looked pleased with their answer "Aren't we all, brother? Whoo".

Sokka walks up with an accusing finger pointed at the man "Who are you?".

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily" The man named Chong said as he points at the woman on the left. She makes a little curtsy "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!".

"You guys are nomads That's great! I'm a nomad" Aang said in some excitement.

"Hey, me too" Chong said happily.

"I know... you just said that" Aang said flatly.

"Oh" Chong said before his attention wanders elsewhere, then to Sokka "Nice underwear"

Sokka eyes bulge at the sudden realization that he is wearing very little in front of complete strangers. He grabs Momo and places him strategically over his body and sidles away, causing Kasumi to giggle.

Later, everyone but Sokka is lying on or close to Appa listening to Chong play his instrument. One of the nomads where braiding Appa's fur, much to his enjoyment. Kasumi was relaxing on his tail while one of the nomads where giving her an amazing foot massage. Sokka himself approaches them after having gotten dressed.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere" Aang said.

Chong stops playing "Well, not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs" Sokka raises an eyebrow in skepticism at this "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler".

Moku the drummer speaks dreamily "On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow".

Sokka spoke firmly "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me" Katara, whose hair is being braided by Lily, looks crossly up at Sokka at this "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows".

"Whoa... sounds like someone's got a case of destination fever, heh. You're worried too much about where you're going" Chong said calmly.

"You've gotta focus less on the where and more on the going" Lily added.

"O. Ma. Shu" Sokka said emphatically, his face geting further distended and exaggerated with each syllable.

"Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe" Katara explained.

"Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu" Chong said and Sokka smacks his forehead loudly at this "There's an old story about a secret pass... right through the mountains".

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself" Chong said before he starts playing his guitar and sings ** _"Two lovers, forbidden from one another... a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together"_** He stops and speaks normally "Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes..." He sings enthusiastically as everyone else dances **_"Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"_**.

Everyone enjoys the song except Sokka, who looks miserable. On the last note, Chong concludes his chord with a flourish that leaves his left index finger pointed to the sky in a gesture of triumph. His audience, except Sokka, claps enthusiastically.

"Nice song. You have a song for everything it seems" Kasumi said.

"No, not everything. Just everything I know something of" Chong said with a smile.

"I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine" Sokka said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable" Aang said as he smiles widely at the end of this statement.

Not long after, Team Avatar where fighting for their life to avoid being hit by fire nation catapults.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara where screaming clearly terrified "AAAAAHHHHH!".

"TURN BACK! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!" Kasumi screamed.

Elsewhere, Chong and his band are sitting by a log in the forest. The team walks by, covered in ash and looking depressed.

"Secret love cave. Let's go" Sokka said unenthusiastically. Later the group are walking along a wide street lined with what look like the ruins of temples "How far are we from the tunnel?".

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth" Chong explained.

Sokka turns to face the others in a pose of horror, his hands holding the sides of his head "Labyrinth!?".

"I'm sure we'll figure it out" Chong said calmly as Sokka turns and begins walking again. The rest follow.

"All you need to do is trust in love. According to the curse" Lily said.

At this Sokka stops, standing bolt upright. The others pass him "Curse!?".

Soon they arrive at the moss covered entrance to a large tunnel in the cliff face. The group stands in front of it. The tunnel is so large that Appa can easily be accommodated.

"Hey-hey, we're here!" Chong said happily.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever" Chong explained.

"And die" Lily finished.

"Oh, yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song" Chong strums a chord on his guitar and sings low and dramatically ** _"And die!"_**.

Sokka was really aggravated "That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

Moku cheerfully points at a column of smoke "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!".

"That's no campfire, Moku" Katara said, knowing full well what it really was.

"That's Fire Nation. They're tracking us" Sokka said.

"And they will catch us if we try to fly" Kasumi added.

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves? Aang asked.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead" Chong answered.

Aang turns to look at Katara for a moment before looking back at Chong with a smile "We can make it".

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka ordered as they rushed in to the cave.

Appa was clearly upset with this, but Kasumi petted his snout "I know, Appa. We will be out of there soon".

But after they were all inside, the fire nation tanks stopped, deciding not to follow them and instead made the entrance collapse, trapping the group inside the caves.

Appa stood on his hind legs as he frantically tries to dig his way out of the trap.

"It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine" Katara said sympathetically "I hope".

"We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?" Sokka asked Chong who held a lit torch.

"Eh, about two hours each" Chong answered.

"And we have five torches so that's... ten hours" Lily said as she takes the other four torches she is holding a strikes then on the ground like matches, lighting them instantly.

Sokka grabs and began stomping out the torches she lit "It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!".

"Ohh, right" Lily said in a spacy tone.

"I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through" Sokka declared.

"Be carefull everyone. I sense we might not be alone in here" Kasumi said as she looked around, feeling that something might be living inside this cave.

They began their trip through the maze... but not matter where they went, there was just one dead end after another. Each time they reached a dead end, the more frustrated Sokka was becoming. Kasumi had to admit she was starting to get a little worried. She could not tell where the maze led at all. And she couldn't just used her powers to blast a way out, that might just trigger a cave in.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to" Katara pointed out.

"This doesn't make any sense; we already came through this way" Sokka said while looking at his map.

"We don't need a map. We just need love" Chong said before pointing over to Aang "The little guy knows it".

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also" Aang said.

"There's something strange here. There's only one explanation" Sokka spoke as he realized something "The tunnels are changing".

A low rumble through the tunnel startles everyone into looking up. Chong looked worried "The tunnels... they're a-changin'. Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here".

"Right. If only we listened to you" Sokka said cynically.

"Everyone be quiet. Listen" Katara said.

Sounds are heard in the darkness ahead. Momo jumps off Sokka's shoulder and flies off into the darkness. Sokka looks ahead in to the pitch blackness. After a few seconds, a wolf bat flies at them. Sokka is knocked over by the bat, which flies around the group members.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong yelled in fear.

"No! It's a wolf-bat!" Moku corrected.

The wolf bat lands on four legs, and folds it wings. After snarling a bit, it launches back into the air and flies over the heads of the group. Sokka tries to burn it with the torch, but fails. Appa gets burned and stampedes around the tunnel. Finally the wolf-bat knocks the torch out of Sokka's hand. It sails through the air and lands on Appa's toe. Appa rear up and cries out in pain. He runs around in anguish, hitting the cave walls and causing a cave in.

"APPA STOP!" Kasumi said before having to avoid being crushed by the panicked bison.

As the roof collapses Aang sends a blast of air to get Chong, Sokka and the others out the falling debris' way. He did the same for Kasumi. Then he turns and tackles Katara to the ground to protect her.

When the dust cleared, Kasumi coughed for a bit until she noticed her way of rejoining the rest was sealed of. She stands up and began calling out for them "Katara! Aang! Sokka! Anyone!?"

She received no answer so all she could do was sigh and hope they made it out of the cave in. She knew now that all she could do was find her own way out, and pray that the rest can do the same.

With that she began to walk... but not matter where she went, she was met with more and more dead ends. She was growing frustrated. Why would the two lovers make such an impossible maze just to hide their love? If they could earthbend, all they needed to do was to just hide under ground. If no one else could earthbend then hiding from them would be easy.

Kasumi sighed, that was her ninja side thinking. She is a master at hiding. She hid from her own clan for years. Still, she hated the idea of having come this far and been through so much, just to die inside a love maze...

"Wait, that's it. Only love can lead me out of here" Kasumi realized but quickly lost her hope "But I don't have anyone I love. Sure I love Aang, I love Katara and I even love Sokka... but I know that is not the love the legend meant...".

Kasumi walked around in the darkness for over an hour until she sighed and sat down. She tried to think of something that could cheer her up. Something that made her happy. Then she remembered the nomads they had been traveling with. Now what did they always do when they felt down? That's right! They sing a song, they love singing, that might help them find a way out.

Kasumi began to think. She always enjoyed music, but there was one song that always stuck out to her. One she knew every single word of. With that she stood up took a deep breath and began to sing.

 **(Note: The song is Kasumi's ending theme from Dead or Alive 4, called: Now and Forever)**

 _ **"** **I will not run away**_

 _ **Never again**_

 _ **Won't be afraid because you and I**_

 _ **Make all the happiness brought together**_

 _ **Woo, Now and forever"**_

She began to dance as she moved forward while she kept on singing

 _ **"My love for you Is deeper than sea**_

 _ **That cherish our lives Eternally**_

 _ **Sharing the joy Laughter You and I"**_

She spun around and smiled as she kept singing.

 _ **"My love for you Is brighter than stars**_

 _ **That bring us a dream**_

 _ **Till the end of time**_

 _ **Together forever**_

 _ **You and I** **".**_

When she was done she could see the light of the exit. It actually worked! She rushed out and found Aang and Katara already there.

"Aang! Katara!" Kasumi called out.

"Kasumi!" Katara rushed up and hugged her and Kasumi hugged her back.

"How did you find the way out?" Aang asked.

Kasumi smiled "I followed my heart. And my love".

"Hang on. We heard singing before you showed up. Was that you?" Katara asked in a teasing tone.

Kasumi blushed but before she could answer, two holes are blown open next to the tunnel exit to reveal the tow badger moles. Sokka and Momo ride atop one of these fierce creatures.

"Sokka!" Katara called out as Sokka slides down the side of the animal and runs over to Katara.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked.

"Just like the legend says: we let love lead the way" Aang answered.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way" Sokka said as he turns and waves goodbye to the badger moles.

The animals turn and enter the two holes the created to exit the mountain, closing them up with their earthbending powers after they passed through.

Momo lands in front of Appa and begins to chitter excitedly, clearly telling Appa the story of what happened after they got separated. Momo begins to make hand gestures to illustrate his tale as Appa grunts and puts his head on his forepaw as he listens to Momo's explanation.

Katara hug before they break the embrace as Katara questions her brother "Why is your forehead all red?".

Sokka looked sour, his forehead indeed red. Before he can answer, Chong leans in and begins to whisper conspiratorially and was dead serious "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar".

Sokka smacks his forehead again, answering Katara's question. Sokka's eye steal over to the singer. Kasumi giggled, she could only imagine how many times Sokka must have face palmed due to the clueless nomads .

"So, are you guys gonna come to Omashu with us?" Aang asked.

"Nope" Moku answered simply.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Moku" Aang said

Chong takes his flower necklace and places it around Sokka's neck "Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey.

Chong hugs Sokka who looked a little awkward, but also blushing "Just play your songs".

Chong releases him at such an excellent suggestion "Hey, good plan!" He began singing **_"Even if you're lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. Ooooohhhh..."_**

As Chong's sings, Aang looks at Katara, and Katara looks down and blushes. Kasumi knew exactlly how they managed to get out. Something to tease them with later.

But for now it was time to complete their trip. Some time passed since Chong's departure, but it is still daytime. And they were walking up the final hill.

"The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about, the destination" Sokka said as he was about to present the city "I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O..." He stopped at a devastating realization "Oh, no...".

"Sokka? Whats... wrong..." Kasumi trailed of as she noticed what made Sokka so speechless.

Omashu... Was surrounded by what appear to be siege towers. The city is smoking and appears to be on fire in several places. And all over the place was flags... with Fire Nation symbols...

Omashu had been invaded.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Return to Omashu.**

To say Team Avatar where shocked would be an understatement. They had just survived being stuck in the tunnel of love and where more than ready to rest up in Omashu where Aang would be able to learn earhbending safely... but the moment they arrived to the city, all their hope and relief turned in to shock and horror. The city had been invaded by the fire nation. No matter where they looked, all they could see was fire nation symbols desecrating the once beautiful city.

"I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far, but Omashu always seemed...untouchable" Aang said.

"Up until now, it was. Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left" Sokka said.

Katara looked sad at the invaded city "This is horrible, but we have to move on".

"No. I'm going in to find Bumi" Aang said firmly.

Sokka reached out "Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still...".

Aang turns to look at Sokka, his expression hardening as he spoke defiantly "What? If he's still what?".

Sokka refused to meet Aang's eyes "...Around".

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people around who can teach you earthbending" Katara tried to reason.

"This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend" Aang declared.

Kasumi sighed "Very well Aang. But how do we get inside? The fire nation guards are not going to be as easy to get passed as the earth nation guards".

Aang smiled at her "No worries Kasumi. I know just the way".

Later they traveled along the side of the city walls until they reached a pipe.

"A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asks as Aang used his staff to bend the cap off, releasing a huge gout of greenish sewage, some of which washes over Sokka "Ugh!".

"Does that answer your question?" Aang asked in mild amusement.

The greenish sewage continues to pour out of the pipe as Aang swings inside and disappears up the pipe, a smile on his face. Kasumi, Katara, Sokka and Momo look into the pipe and the flies that are buzzing around it. Sokka jumps into the pipe and covers his nose as he moves forward. Kasumi did the same, it smelled awful, the kinds of horrors they go through to save a friend.

Inside the pipe, Aang airbends the sewage out of his way with his staff. Kasumi and Katara walk close behind him, evading the sewage the best they could, and then Sokka is making plenty of "ew!" and "ick!" noises as he is slowly covered in sewage from Aang's receding wake. Finally they made it out with the use of a manhole. Aang jumped out first with Katara and Kasumi close behind him.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought" Katara commented.

"Speak for yourself. It's going to take forever to wash all this smell out of my hair" Kasumi said, a little grossed out.

But then a blob of green sewage emerges from the manhole. The creature lifts itself onto the street. It moans like some monster from an old horror movie. Aang and Katara both look horrified, while Kasumi shook her head, knowing who the monster was. Katara bends some water from a nearby water barrel at the monster. The water washes the gunk away to reveal Sokka, who yells in surprise, then slumps, sopping wet. Aang swings his staff at the water tribe boy, whipping a gale that blows him dry, once again producing an outcry from his target.

Sokka sits up and has two purple octopus like creatures stuck to either side of his head. He is unaware of his guests until a second later they both palpitate a bit and squeak.

"Aaahhh!" Sokka grabs one creature in each hand and tries to pull them from his face, but their suckers keep them attached. He stretches them out to an absurd distance, but still they hang on "Aaahh! Aahhh! They won't let go! Help! Aaaak!".

Aang pounces on Sokka, pinning him to the nearby wall, then releasing him. Sokka now sits on a crate, a sour and resigned look on his face "Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus".

The pentapus' begin to palpitate again, making slight squishing noises. Sokka's eyes bug out as he looks to either side of his face in horror and terrified, but slightly choked noises emerge from his throat.

Aang grips the nearest pentapus. He rubs its head with his finger. It raises its tentacles from Sokka's cheek and pops off his face without further fuss. While rubbing his free cheek, Sokka repeats the process on the other side of his face. The other pentapus squeaks a bit and releases Sokka's right check with another little popping sound. The suckers on the tentacles have left little round red dots all over Sokka's cheeks. Sokka rubs his cheek for a second and Aang's removes a third pentapus from behind Sokka's neck before they are interrupted.

"Hey!" They look and see a patrol of Fire Nation guards walking up to them "What are you kids doing out past curfew?".

"Sorry. We were just on our way home." Katara said as the gang turn and walks away.

The guard notices the red welts on the back of Sokka's neck "Wait! What's the matter with him?".

The gang stop and turn around as Katara puts her hands on her brother's shoulders "Uh...he has pentapox, sir" The guard walks up to Sokka, and moves to touch him as Katara got a pleasing, earnest look in her eyes "Um...it's highly contagious!".

The guard hesitates, then pulls his hand back. Sokka realizes the ploy and begins to act ill. He raises his hands in front of him in a zombie-like fashion and begins to moan "Uuuuuu...It's so awful...I'm dyiiiing...".

"And deadly..." Katara added.

Sokka continues to moan and lurch forward, the guards begin to lurch backward to avoid contact "Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox" The guard said as he looked to one of his comrades "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" Sokka advances, coughing and spitting up gunk at them "We'd better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes!".

The guards hurries to run away in fear. Sokka stops his act and straighten up. Aang was smiling while rubbing the head of a pentapus he holds his hand "Thank you, sewer friend!".

Kasumi rubbed it's head with her finger "You know, for a sewer creature, they are pretty cute".

* * *

Meanwhile, Azula is on her ship, sitting within her litter which rests atop the dais on the deck on her ship. She is flanked on either side by her crone teachers. Below them on the deck, a row of Fire Nation soldiers lie prostrate on either side of the ship.

"When tracking your brother and uncle, traveling with a royal procession may no longer be an option" One Crone Teacher said.

"May no longer be wise...if you hope to keep the element of surprise" The other one added.

"You're right. The royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile...nimble. I need a small, elite team" Azula said.

"I take it you got some people in mind?" Ayane guessed from behind her.

Azula smiled "Indeed. It's time to visit some old friends".

* * *

Back in Omashu the gang is looking around and moving ahead while trying to escape detection. The hide behind some construction material as a patrol passes.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here" Katara said.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend" Aang answered as he looked up and around "Somewhere made of metal".

"And sinse he is the king of Omashu, it must be at a heavily guarded place too" Kasumi added.

Aang nods "You're right. We need to look for a heavily guarded place made of Metal. Now let's do this!".

They walked for a while until they heard a sound. They looked up and saw a bunch of large boulders roll down a ramp towards a group of people that where walking down a path. At this rate they would be crushed by the large rocks. Aang got wide eyes and quickly used his airbending to destroy the rocks.

However, the group did not seem to notice the save as a woman points at them "The resistance!".

A young woman with black hair smiles slightly and in an instant fans out her arms, releasing a hail of small arrows. Aang dodges the arrows which embed themselves on the stack of construction material he is standing on, then he along with the rest run away, pursued by Fire Nation soldiers who climb up a couple ladders from the plaza below. Katara turns and using the water from her water skin she whips them off the ledge and onto the plaza below.

The girl from before runs at Katara, her arms spread to either side. She fires another hail of from needles some unknown mechanism around her hand and forearm. Katara creates a wall of ice in front her, stopping the arrows. The girl continues the pursuit as Katara flees. The girl sends out more needles, only for Kasumi to catch them between her fingers.

The girl looked surprised for a second before ducking down as Kasumi threw the needles back at her. She smiled, seeming to enjoy the challenge and sends out some knives, which Kasumi deflects with her sword before jumping back.

Aang lets Kasumi pass as he turns to face the girl. As their assailant approaches, Aang causes some construction scaffolding on his right to collapse between them. As the scaffolding collapses, the girl is able to get one, ornate throwing star through the falling debris. Aang twirls his staff in front of him and stops it just in time. The dust from the falling scaffolding clears, once again giving the girl a clear shot. She throws another hail of arrows, but the gang disappear through a large trap door which closes instantly above girl sighs amidst the wreckage before she turns and walks away.

She finally had some fun, only for some stupid earthbenders to ruin it... back to being bored out of her mind again.

Green sewage drips from the ceiling as the gang sits on the floor of the tunnel where they fell from above. Aang and Sokka rub their heads but Kasumi looks up to see a bearded Earth Kingdom soldier looking down at them.

* * *

It was now daytime as Ayane and Azula arrived at a place Ayane was not expecting at all.

"Excuse me Azula, but why are we at a circus? I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff" Ayane said.

"I am not here for the circus, one of my old friends should be here... and there she is" Azula said as she points.

Ayane looks and sees a pretty, bright eyed girl with a long black pony tail, dressed in pink and red. And she was upside down while performing a head stand on her index fingers.

"Ty Lee, could that possibly be you?" Azula asked. Though Ayane could tell that she knew all along that she was here.

The girl named Ty Lee smiled widely "Azula!" She breaks her head stand with a couple graceful moves. She prostrates herself on the ground, then runs and gives Azula a bear hug. Azula smiles and returns the hug "It is so good to see you!".

"Please, don't let me interrupt your..." Azula began before raising an eyebrow, searching for the right word and failing "Whatever it is you were doing" but she saw that Ty Lee had noticed her companion and clears her throat "Ty Lee, meet my new friend and personal body guard: Ayane".

Ayane gave a quick bow "Good to meet you Ty Lee".

Ty Lee studied her for a couple of moments before her bright smile came back "Wow! Your eyes are so cool! And love the hair by the way!".

Ayane blinked "Ummm... thanks?".

"What kind of stuff did you use to turn your hair purple?" Ty Lee asked in exitment.

"This is just my natural hair" Ayane answered, not to sure what to think of Ty Lee, she was almost a little to bright in her personality.

Ty Lee blinks, looking very confused "Never thought I'd see anyone with natural purple hair. Are you from the spirit world?".

"Umm, no I don't think so" Ayane answered.

Ty Lee turned away, looking like she was trying to figure out the mystery of the universe "Then how...?".

Ayane got an unimpressed look before leaning over to whisper to Azula "Is it me, or is she a little dense?".

"She sure is, but we need her" Azula whispered back before speaking to Ty Lee "Tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in... places like this. I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy duddy uncle, don't you?".

Ty Lee was resting on her chest and elbows, but with both feet planted on her head "Oh yeah. He was so funny".

"I would be honored if you would join me on my mission" Azula said.

"Oh...I...uh...would love to" Ty Lee said in a unsure tone before she springs back to her feet in a single, fluid motion "But the truth is, I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!".

Azula looked at her outfit like she had been told something extremely obvious "I'll take your word for it. Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me".

Ty Lee bows slightly and clasping her hands in a gesture of thanks "Thank you, Azula".

Azula walks away with Ayane following, as Ty Lee turns and with a smile raises her leg to her head in an impressive stretch. Azula turns to address her once more "Of course, before we leave, We're going to catch your show".

An expression of panic spreads over Ty Lee's face, and she loses her grip on her leg. She recovers and grips her leg once more, a sad and worried expression on her face "Uh...yeah...sure...uh...of course...".

Ayane was a little confused as she walked with Azula again "What are you up to?".

"Oh nothing, I am just going to convince her that my mission is far more important than her little circus life" Azula answered with a smirk on her face.

Ayane did not like this one bit. If there is one thing she had learned from her time with Azula, it's that her plans always involves danger. She hoped it would not be to bad, Ty Lee looked to sweet and innocent for any of Azula's dark schemes. Little did she know, Azula was planing something real bad.

* * *

Back with the gang, they were gathered in a underground cavern under Omashu. It is filled with Earth Kingdom resistance fighters. The gang and the Resistance Leader stand on the ledge in front of the main exit tunnel from the room, which is lit by several lamps hanging from the walls.

"So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked

The Leader spoke in a quiet intensity "Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered".

Aang was clearly disconcerted at this news. Katara looks at Aang in concern and Kasumi could not believe what she just heard.

"The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do" The Leader continued "He looked me in the eye and said... I'm going to do nothing! It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for".

"Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day" Aang said.

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at ANY cost!" The Leader snapped.

"I don't know, living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me" One of the fighters said.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid!" Another fighter agreed.

The Leader looked defeated at that before turning back to the gang "Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?".

Sokka, stroke his chin, thinking. He comes up with an idea "Suckers!" The rest of the group stared at him. Momo chitters questioningly "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox".

Later that day, they used the small creatures from the sewers to cover the people in red marks to make them all look sick. If the leader of the city believed that a decease were spreading across the city, he would have no choice but to let them leave to prevent it from spreading to his soldiers and his family.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta ACT sick, too. Ya gotta sell it!" Sokka said before an old man walks between Sokka and the crowd, groaning pathetically and holding a hand to his allegedly aching back. Sokka puts his arm around an earth kingdom citizen next to him "Now that's what I'm talkin' about".

The old man looks back at Sokka. He taps his wooden leg with his cane and smiles "Years of practice".

"Okay everyone! Into sick formation" Sokka instructed.

The citizens and Sokka began to walk. Katara moves to join, but turns as Aang heads in a different direction. Momo chitters excitedly "Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us".

Aang turns to face her "No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi" Momo jumps onto Aang shoulder and chitters. He grabs Aang's mouth, but Aang picks him up and drops him on the floor "Sorry Momo, I'll feed you later".

"I'll go with you Aang. We have a better chance of finding him that way" Kasumi said.

Aang shook his head "No Kasumi. I need to do this alone. You go with the rest, they will need your help inc ase the fire nation sees through our plan".

Kasumi did not like this but sighed "Fine, just be careful Aang and good luck with finding Bumi".

Aang smiled and nods before taking of. Kasumi went with the rest. They were lucky that the plan worked, but Kasumi did not want to cover herself in red marks so she just used her ninja skills to sneak out. A while later, they were now at a safe distance from Omashu. However Kasumi heard Momo screech. She looked and what she saw shocked her.

"What the?!" Was all she could say as she saw Momo struggle with... a baby. Kasumi walked up and freed Momo as she picked the baby up "Where did you come from little one?".

The baby looked at her with a curious face, but then he began pulling on the chest area of her shirt as if he was trying to gain access to her breast.

Kasumi stopped him "Hold your hands there little one. I don't have any milk".

The baby boy pouts at her. Kasumi had no idea what to do, but sighed, she could not just leave the boy here, he would never make it. She held the baby to her chest and followed the rest. This was going to take a while to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the circus, Ayane and Azula where ready to watch the show as the circus master speaks "We're deeply honored to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our humble circus. Uh...tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable".

"I will" Azula assured.

The show began and Ty Lee, who wearing colorful clothing and a golden tiara like head piece, was doing a head stand using one hand holding a short stick. This stick in turn is balanced on top of what looks like the frame of a small tent. Incredibly, this tent frame, in its turn, balances on a high wire.

"Incredible. Do you think she'll fall?" Azula asked.

"Of course not" The Circus Master assured.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you removed the net?" Azula asked.

Ayane looked surprised at what Azula said. Why would she want them to remove the net? That's dangerous.

The Circus Master also looked concerned at the thought "Uh...the thing is...the performers...".

"You're right, you're right. That's been done" Azula said but fter a short pause she spoke again "I know. Set the net on fire".

The Circus Master had no choice "Of course, Princess".

He stands and shoots a gout of flame at the net which promptly catches fire. Sweat pours down Ty Lee's unhappy face. The Circus Master looks up tensely towards Ty Lee, his fists balled in frustration.

Ayane did not like this at all. What was Azula thinking?!

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" Azula said before she looks back down at the Circus Master "Oooo, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?".

The Circus Master looked nervous "Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment...".

Azula cutt him off "Release them all!".

Ty Lee had a terrified look on her sweaty face, as the wild animals erupts from their cages. That's it, Ayane could not stay silent anymore.

"Azula, stop this! She could get hurt, or worse!" She said, hoping Azula would under stand the danger she was placing Ty Lee in.

"Have a little faith Ayane" Azula said calmly.

Ayane's frustration was growing by the second as she watched the scared girl struggling not to fall... but in the end a flying animal hit her, making her fall. Ayane gasped and without hesitation, she rushed forward, jumped and managed to catch Ty Lee before she could hit the floor. It was not over yet as Ayane had to avoid the stampeding animals.

Ayane managed to gain a safe distance from the chaos and looked at Ty Lee "You OK?".

Ty Lee looked at her for a few seconds before her arms flew around Ayane's neck as she hugged her hard while shaking. Ayane did not know what to do, so she just let Ty Lee cling to her. Ayane looked at Azula who was still smiling like nothing was wrong.

Ayane had to fight the urge to glare at her. She went way to far. She could have killed Ty Lee... unless she was counting on Ayane to save Ty Lee, shoud it be needed.

Still, it was to far.

* * *

It was night time and Aang who was riding on Bumi's pet Flopsie, returned to the camp, Flopsie was making vaguely tired grunts. Sokka and Katara get up from a nearby fire and come over to him.

Aang looked down sadly "We looked everywhere. No Bumi".

Katara hugs Aang. Flopsie makes sad noises, and Sokka hugs him. The Leader walks up behind them "We've got a problem. We just did a head count".

"Oh no. Did someone get left behind?" Katara asked.

The Leader shook his head and points "No, we have an extra".

"I told you already, I don't have any milk!" Kasumi said while the baby boy was still tugging on her shirt, she noticed the looks and blushed "Oh. Well as you can see, we got a stowaway".

Later they all gathered near Appa. The boy did not want Kasumi to put him down, so she tried to entertain him the best she could by lifting him up and down in the air, making him laugh.

"You are one strange baby" Kasumi commented with a smile.

"Ooo, you're so CUTE. Mmmmm..." Katara cooed at the cute little baby.

"Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer" The leader said.

Katara gently rubbed the baby's cheek "Does that look like the face of a killer to you?".

"Besides, I think he likes us. Don't you little one?" Kasumi baby talked and the little boy began tugging on her shirt again "I still don't got any milk".

But then the leader noticed something "A messenger hawk!".

Aang hurried up to the hawk and took out the message and read it "It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So...he wants to make a trade. His son for King Bumi".

The next day they gather at a hill, Kasumi was holding the boy, who still was not giving up on trying to get the milk that Kasumi did not have.

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this" Aang said.

Kasumi was not as confident, the fir nation's love for treason is not secret. And if the baby's family was anything like most fire nation people they've met, there is not telling what they will raise him to become.

* * *

Inside the city, Ayane arrived along with Azula and Ty Lee. They where met by the girl who fought team Avatar. She bows as Azula steps up and speaking in a dull voice "Please tell me you're here to kill me".

But Azula just smiles and the girl smiles back before they laugh and hugs each other with Azula speaking "It's great to see you, Mai".

Ty Lee runs over and hugs Mai who was somewhat surprised "I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling".

Ty Lee releases Mai and smiling widely "Well, Azula called a little louder".

 _'By almost getting you killed'_ Ayane thought in annoyance but did not show it.

"I have a mission and I need you both" Azula said while placing her hands on the two girls shoulders.

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place" Mai said before looking at Ayane "And who is she?".

Before Ayane could speak, Ty Lee jumped up "This is Ayane and get this. Her hair... is natural! Isn't that awesome!".

Ayane face palms "What is the big deal with my hair!? It's just hair!".

Mai could not help but to smirk a little "I got a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine".

Later they gathered inside with the Governor bowing to Azula who was sitting on a throne with Ayane standing next to her "I apologize. You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back".

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son, but really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave?" Azula asks before she stands, suddenly angry, and looks down upon him "My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things!".

The Governor looks down "Forgive me, Princess".

Azula walks between the Governor and her two friends "You stay here. Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up. And there is no more "Omashu". I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the City of New Ozai".

Some time passed and it was time for the trade. Team Avatar had the baby and the fire nation team lowered Bumi down with a crane. Bumi was trapped in a metal coffin but did not look worried at all. Ayane was wearing a hood that hid her face, but Kasumi could still tell there was something familiar about her.

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked.

"He's here. We're ready to trade" Aang confirmed.

But then Azula spoke to Mai "I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?".

Mai turns to Azula "Of course not, Princess Azula".

"We're trading a two year old for a king" Azula said as she turns to Bumi "A powerful, earthbending king".

Bumi smiles, closes his eyes, and nods at her "Mmm hmmm!".

Azula turns back to Mai "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?".

"You're right" Mai said as she stepped up to face Team Avatar "The deal's off".

Kasumi was shocked that Mai would give up her own brother like this.

She raises her left hand and Bumi is lifted back off the ground as the chain is reeled in from above.

Bumi was clearly enjoying himself "Whhhoa! See you all later!"

"Bumi!" Aanf shouted as he rushes forwards. As he approaches, Azula bends a plume of whitish blue fire at knee level towards Aang, who jumps high into the air to avoid it. He lands and part of the partially constructed building and jumps off again. He opens his glider in mid air, but loses his hat, exposing his tattoo. He grabs the hat with his mouth before it flies away, but it is too late, Azula has recognized him.

"The Avatar! My lucky day" Azula smirked and went after them.

Kasumi handed the baby over to Sokka "I will handle them! Protect him!".

Kasumi rushed forward but then the hooded girl met her charge with a powerful kick. Kasumi blocked it, but the force of the kick still sent her sliding back. Kasumi was surprised since she was yet to meet anyone in this world that was that strong. The hooded the girl did not give her a chance to recover as she charged in and threw several quick strikes.

Kasumi blocked them before jumping back. She jumped up on the building that was still under construction, but the girl was hot on her heels. As soon as Kasumi gained balance, the girl was on her again. They began trading blows and blocks before the girl landed a kick to Kasumi's gut that sent her in to a scaffolding.

This girl's fighting style... Kasumi knew what it was, but could it be?

Kasumi avoided an ax kick that shattered the scaffolding before jumping back down. The girl came after her, but Kasumi blocked her strike before sending her elbow in to the girl's ribs, making her cough in pain. Kasumi followed it with a knee to the gut and then a kick that sent the girl in to the air. Kasumi then grabbed the girl's hood and spun her around until the hood ripped and the girl flipped through the air and landed on her feet like a cat.

With the hood of, Kasumi saw who it was and got wide eyes "Ayane...?".

Ayane looked at her for several moments "Do I know you?".

Kasumi was so shocked by all this, that she left herself wide open for the girl to strike her in the chest with her palm, sending her over the edge. Luckily, her friends arrived with Appa. Kasumi looked back at her half sister who was glaring at her. Kasumi looked down in sadness.

* * *

After the ordeal, Kasumi stood on a cliff while holding the baby. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that Ayane was here too... how did she get here? Why did they not end up in the same place? And why does she not remember her? So many questions. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Aang's voice.

"Kasumi" She looked as he continued "I am going to take him back to his parents. The trade failed, but no parents deserves to lose their child".

Kasumi hesitated as she looked at the baby boy in her arms "But what if they are not nice to him? You saw that his own sister was willing to give him up. What if his parents are the same?".

"You make a good point Kasumi. But I do believe they want him back. The governor did not show up, so I think he was forced in to it. I know he will have caring parents" Aang reasoned. But then he finally noticed what was up "Oh, I see now. You have grown a little attached to him".

Kasumi said nothing as she looked down at the baby in her arms who still wanted milk while looking at her happily. Kasumi smiled a little as a tear ran down her face. But she knew what she had to do.

"You are right Aang... I did grow a little attached... but you are right about returning him too... he deserves to grow up with his family" Kasumi said as she handed the baby boy over to Aang before giving the baby a kiss on the head "Grow up to a fine young man".

The baby seemed to understand what was going on and cried as Aang flew back to towards the city.

Kasumi wiped her tears as she watched him go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azula and her team where leaving the city.

"So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh?" Mai asked

""It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" Ty Lee teased.

Mai turns away and smiles for a brief second before looking ahead again.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We have a third target now" Azula declared.

Ayane said nothing, still thinking about that girl she fought. She knew her name. But how? Have they met before? She really needed to get her memories back so she could find out the answer.

"You have been more silent than normal Ayane. Is something wrong?" Azula asked,

Ayane wondered if she should tell her about the girl who knew her name. But she decided not to since she wanted to be sure of a few things before she talked about it, but now she needed an excuse "That girl, the oldest among them. She was strong and she knew how to fight too... she is a worthy opponent" Ayane then smirked "Kind of exciting really".

Luckily, it looked like Azula bought the white lie and smirked too "Glad to see you are having fun. Just don't let it go to your head. Besides we want some fun too. Right girls?".

"YAY!" Ty Lee cheered.

"As long as I'm not bored" Mai said bluntly.

Ayane smiled before they continued on. Still her goals where to find out who she really was and that girl might be the key to that. Meaning the next time they meet Ayane will not let her get away. If she could help her restore her memories then Ayane will make her her do it.

She wanted her life back. And she would do whatever it took to achieve this.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Swamp.**

After leaving Omashu, the team was on the move again, their goal now was to find Aang a Earthbending teacher since Bumi refused to leave his city. But Kasumi's thoughts were far away from that. Back during the battle against Azula and her friends... Kasumi had discovered that her half sister Ayane had arrived in this world too... Kasumi had spent all her time in this world, thinking she was the only one that got here. Ayane's presence proved that it was not the case.

Kasumi had mixed feelings about it all. On one side, she was happy that someone she knew from her old world was here, despite the rough patch she and Ayane went through. But she was also sad that her sister did not seem to remember her. It hurt because it really felt that she and Ayane had finally decided to move on from their rough history and just be sisters and friends again... only for all of it to be thrown away because of Ayane's apparent memory loss.

While Kasumi was thinking, Momo was peeping over the saddle guard and chittering, Katara was reading a scroll and looking vaguely bored and Sokka was sharpening his machete, also looking bored. Aang was in the driver's seat. He looks ahead, a vacant, almost mesmerized expression on his face. He holds the reigns loosely in his hands and seemed to be focused on the swamp below. Some sort of communication is happening, but its exact nature is unclear.

Sokka noticed something was of and looks over Appa's side "Hey, you takin' us down for a reason?".

Kasumi opened her eyes and noticed that Appa is indeed descending. Appa emits a low groan, while Aang is still zoned out.

"Aang!" Aang flinches at Sokka's shout "Why are we going down?".

"What?" Aang wiped his forehead with his left hand "I didn't even notice".

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka asked.

Katara came up from behind "Is something wrong?".

Aang looked down at the swamp with a slightly fierce expression "I know this is gonna sound weird, but... I think the swamp is... calling to me".

Sokka holds his stomach "It is telling ya where we can get something to eat?".

"No, I... I think it wants us to land there" Aang answered.

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on" Sokka pointed out.

"I don't know... Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen, and now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" Aang asked as Appa continues to descend. Katara, Sokka and Momo peer over the saddle to look as they get closer to the swamp.

"Yes!" Sokka confirmed.

"I don't know... There's something ominous about that place" Katara said.

Kasumi looked at the swamp "I do feel something... that is not a normal swamp. It has a dark yet spiritual presence about it... I just don't know".

Momo chitters and Appa's head as he groans.

"See Even Appa and Momo don't like it here" Sokka said.

"Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this... bye swamp" Aang said before he shakes the reigns "Yip! Yip!".

Appa groans and accelerates. As Appa and the gang recede, however, a huge noise is heard from behind them. A moment later a large tornado shows up out of nowhere. It moves at terrifying speed in pursuit of the gang, tearing up the swamp as it goes.

Sokka turns around. His eyes bulge as he sees what is pursuing them "You better throw in an extra yip! We gotta move!".

Appa tries desperately to evade the tornado. Aang manipulates the reigns furiously. The tornado is right on top of them, however, and they are unable to distance themselves. As the whirlwind bears down on them, Sokka is blown off the saddle. Katara and Kasumi catches his arm and holds onto him. As Sokka screams, Aang jumps out of the driver's seat and onto the saddle. He instantly creates an air bubble around them and Appa, just as they are sucked into the tornado. Sokka falls back into the saddle as Aang struggles to keep out the whirlwind. He fails as one of Appa's toes begins to stick out of Aang's protective air blister. Aang's barrier collapses and they are engulfed in the tornado, which throws them out in all different directions.

Katara and Sokka drop from the sky into the muddy water, Kasumi was able to save herself from the dirty water by grabbing on to a tree branch before jumping down on one of the roots. It is dark in there, even though it is still daytime. The swamp canopy screens out most of the sunlight. A second later Aang drops down using his airbending to cushion his fall. Sokka gets up, rubbing his head and making pained sounds.

"Where's Appa and Momo?" Aang asked before he airbends himself through the trees and emerges at the top of the tree canopy. He scans around, but sees nothing "Appa! Momo!".

Kasumi looks at her water tribe friends "Yout two OK?".

"I think so" Katara said before she gasped "Sokka! You've got an elbow leech!".

Sokka freaks out "Where! Where!"

After he stops moving, it is clear the leech is hanging from his elbow. Katara crosses her arms and looks coolly at her brother "Where do you think?".

Sokka angrily rips off the leech and throwing it near Katara "Why do things keep attaching to me!".

Katara noticed Aang coming back down "You couldn't find them?".

"No... and the tornado... it just disappeared" Aang answered.

Kasumi looked around at the dark swamp they had landed in "Just what is this place...?".

Sokka uses his machete to cut some vines "We better speed things up!".

Aang looked concerned "Maybe... we should be a little nicer to the swamp".

Sokka continued to chop through the vines "Aang, these are just plants! Do you want me to say please and thank you as I swing my machete back and forth?".

Katara was also concerned "Maybe you should listen to Aang. Something about this place feels... alive".

Kasumi touched a tree and she could indeed feel that there was more to this swamp than just trees and mud "Yes... I can feel it".

Sokka was slightly annoyed and gestures with his machete "I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here, and if we don't wanna wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can".

Sokka begins cutting a path with his machete once again. With no other choice, the rest of the gang followed him in to the darkness. Still Kasumi knew there was something very special about this swamp. Part of her wished she could spend some time to investigate it and see what kind of spirits might exist here. They walk up a large fallen tree, the water beneath them. It is hard to tell, but it looks like night has fallen.

Katara calls out "Appa! Momo!".

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night" Sokka said before he is suddenly surrounded by about a dozen swamp flies which he flails at with his arms and machete. They go away just as a huge bubble of swamp gas burps from the muddy water beneath them. The gas rises up to them.

"What was that!" Katara asked while on guard.

"Nothing. Just swamp gas" Sokka said as the gas begins to swirl about them "Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here".

But when the gas reached their noses they quickly covered them with a disgusted sound, with Kasumi speaking "Smells worse than when Sokka eats beans".

Their disgust in interrupted by a terrifying scream. The stop in mid retch and grab each other with bugged out eyes. But it turned out to be just a white bird with a huge mouth. It screams once more and flies off.

"I think we should build a fire..." Sokka said as he runs over to some nearby tree or vine roots and starts hacking them with his machete.

"Sokka, the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that" Aang said.

"No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine" Sokka turns to address a nearby root "Right, swamp?" He grabs the root and begins to shake as he fakes a reply in a funny voice ""No problem, Sokka!".

He then chops the top of the root off with his machete. Aang looked displeased and Katara disconcerted. Kasumi sighs, there was so much that non of them understood.

Later they made a fire and were seated on a ledge created by the root system of a large tree. Katara was looking around out of the camp.

She turns back to address the others, a slightly creeped out look on her face "Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?".

Sokka responds in annoyed ton as a few flies continue to buzz around him, but not the others "Please, we're all alone out here".

He starts swatting at the fly with his machete and misses. The fly turns into a ball of incandescent light. They shield their eyes from the light, and behind them in the swamp, many glowing eyes look down up them. The gang turn their heads to look at the sinister eyes.

"...Except for them" Aang said in a nervous tone

Sokka looked terrified "Right, except for them".

Kasumi was trying to meditate, but all the tension and fear from her friends made it very hard. Still the more she focused, the more she could feel the energy of this place... just what was this swamp? And why did it drag them down here?

In the end they finally managed to fall asleep, unaware of that something was watching them from the shadows. As the slept, vines began to aproach them. The vines began to wrap around them, but they did it slow, as if the vines knew to be careful and not wake them to early. For a moment they are still asleep, but awake screaming as the vines simultaneously yank them all away from each other.

Kasumi was dragged a rather long distance away before she managed to pull her blade and sliced of the vines. But after she did, more vines showed up and tried to grab her. She sliced them as she jumped away. She jumped up a tree and finally the vines stopped coming for her.

She let out a breath and put away her blade... but then she looked around as she noticed there was another problem "Aang? Katara? Sokka?".

She was all alone now.

Kasumi was more than a little annoyed. Not only was she lost in a dark, cold and dangerous swamp. But she had been separated from her friends too. Now she had to find them before she could leave the swamp. Using her ninja training, she jumped from tree to tree, making sure to stay high up so that she could have a better view of the place, and hopefully avoid any dangers on the ground... but she could not shake the feeling... like the swamp itself was trying to lead her somewhere. And the fact Kasumi had no idea why or were, she grew more and more cautious.

"AANG! KATARA! SOKKA!" Kasumi shouts as loud as she can, but got no response "Where are they? Just how far did those vines drag us?".

She stopped when she heard a whisper "Kasumi...".

"Aang?" Kasumi asked.

Whisper "Kasumi..."

"Katara?" Kasumi asked, starting to feel uneasy.

The whisper was heard again "Kasumi...".

Kasumi silently reached for her blade "Sokka?".

"Kasumi" The voice was more clear now.

Kasumi looked around and saw... "Mother...? Father?" She could see her parents... but they were not the only ones, as a young man stepped out from between them "Hayate!? You are all here too?".

"Kasumi... why did you leave us?" Her mother asked, her voice lazed with betrayal.

"I-I had to. I could not let Raidou get away with what he did" Kasumi said, not liking the hurt look on her mother's face.

"You left your home and betrayed our people... you failed us all" Her father said, sounding very disappointed.

"N-no! That's not what I was trying to do at all!" Kasumi insisted before looking at her older brother "Hayate please!".

Hayate said nothing as he turned his back on her and walked away. Kasumi's parents soon followed him. Never even once giving her a second glance as they went deeper in to the darkness of the swamp.

"No! Come back! Don't leave me!" Kasumi shouted as she ran to catch up "I'm sorry! Please don't go!".

But just as she reached them, they vanished, making Kasumi trip and ended up rolling down a small hill before landing face first in to the dirt. Using her hands to push herself up, Kasumi began to cry and punched the ground. Angry and hurt that her family would reject her like this... it hurt more than any blow she's ever gotten. Deep down she knew what she saw was not real. But that did not make it hurt any less.

"Follow me..." Came a new voice. Kasumi looked up and saw a glowing person standing in front of her. She could not really make out the person's face, but she could not shake the feeling that she had met this person before.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked. But she got no answer as the person just ran of "Hey! Come back".

Kasumi followed, but the mysterious person was always several steps ahead of her. Every time she got close, the person would just quickly go in another direction. Kasumi kept following until the person was gone. Kasumi looked around until she heard a sound and saw... her friends.

"What do you guys think you're doing! I've been looking all over for you!" Sokka said in a angry tone.

Katara was displeased with Sokka's attitude "Well, I've been wandering around looking for you!".

Aang airbends himself to his feet "I was chasing some girl".

"What girl?" Katara asked.

Aang helps Katara to her feet "I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress".

Sokka spoke sarcastically "Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations!".

"Hey!" Everyone looked up and smiled when they saw Kasumi jump down to them, she quickly put her hands on Aang and Katara's shoulders "Thank goodness I found you. I was so worried".

"We are happy to see you too Kasumi. But how did you find us?" Aang asked.

"To tell you the truth. I was just following someone, and that someone lead me right to you. But I did not know that" Kasumi explained.

"You saw someone too?" Aang asked in surprise.

Katara paused for a moment and looks down "I thought I saw Mom".

Sokka was silent for a moment before he looked down too "Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here".

"You saw something too?" Katara asked.

Sokka turned awa "I thought I saw Yue. But, that doesn't prove anything." He turns back to the others "Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot".

"What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us right here" Aang said as he begins scanning around as if looking for something.

"Okay... so where's here? The middle of the swamp?" Katara asked.

"Yeh, the center..." Aang said as the team finally noticed they had reached a gigatic tree.

"I have never seen such a massive tree before" Kasumi said, amazed by this wonder of nature.

"It's the heart of the swamp, it's been calling us here, I knew it" Aang said with a smile.

Sokka was getting really frustrated "It's just a tree. It can't call anyone! For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here".

At that moment a huge swamp monster, seemingly made of vines bursts from the water behind the log. The kids where screaming their heads off, while Kasumi was surprised by the creature's sudden appearance.

"What is that?" Kasumi asked, ready to fight if needed.

"Some kind of swamp monster!" Sokka shouts.

The monster swings it's vines, forcing the group to split. The monster grabs Sokka as he runs away and begins flailing him around. Aang turns and knocks Sokka out of the monster's grip with a blast of air. Sokka falls into the water with a yell. The monster then knocks Aang way back with a sweep of its arm. Sokka is cutting vines around him with his machete. To his right, the vines start rising out of the water. The vines began attaching itself to the monster and rebuilding the right arm that Aang had damaged with his blast of air when he released Sokka. The monster swings at Sokka and grabs him again.

Katara skates across the water in a graceful curve and fires a jet of water through the creatures left shoulder. The creature drops Sokka, a large hole in its left shoulder. Katara squares off against the creature as it fills the hole with more vines. Katara skirts around the monster as it swings a few times and misses. She sprays some water at it and then concentrates, building a large wave and washing the creature backwards. Sokka screams, as he is once again in the monster's clutches.

Katara then parts the water between her and the monster. She runs down the dry earth in front of her, but the creature knocks her backward with vines that grow right out from its body. Kasumi hurried to catch her and set her down on a safer spot.

Aang runs back to the fight, he turns back just in time to get smacked backwards by another vine appendage. The monster places Sokka on it's body and begins to suck him in. Sokka struggles, but is slowly drawn in.

"Sokka!" Kasumi shouts as she jumps as the monster, trying to cut her way in to it so she can free Sokka.

But more vines wraps around her and tossed her away. Using her ninja agility, Kasumi grabs a branch and uses it to send herself back in to the frey. She lands on the monster's wooden mask and stabs in to the mouth part... but the monster did not seem effected and it hits her back again. Kasumi hissed in annoyance. She could not risk using an energy blast, out of the risk of hitting Sokka. He would never survive a blast like that. They had to get Sokka out of there before they could go full force on it and take it down.

Sokka was still struggling in the monster's chest. Aang approaches rapidly across the water, seated on an air ball. Aang rides the air ball up the monsters torso and back as the monster swings at him and misses. Aang lands atop its head and begins to make a whirlwind around the monster. The whirlwind twists the vines that compose the monster into a huge coil.

Katara makes a few waterbending motions then blows a breath out that freezes the water vapor in front of her. Her breath has frozen the vines around Sokka. She raises a column of water behind her that propels her and Sokka through the chest of the monster and into the water behind. The monster repairs the hole in its chest and begins to advance on the pair.

Aang jumped through the air and landing on the monster's back. Aang jumps back onto the ground and the monster blasts him away again. Aang goes flying through the air and lands back in the water.

Katara turns back to the monster, an expression of determination on her face. She begins to rapid fire loops of water at the monster as it approaches. The loops get larger the farther they get from Katara. As they strike the monster, the sound of a cutting knife is heard as the water was slicing the vines apart. Katara continues to rapid fire and the monster begins to disintegrate, revealing a few glimpses of a man inside.

"There's someone in there! He's bending the vines!" Sokka called out.

Katara twirls around in a bending move and slices the mask and the head of the monster with a mighty lash of the water whip. The head and mask fall into the water as a bunch of vines grab Katara. Sokka watches as Aang flies back into the fight and with a single blast of air blows away the rest of the monster to reveal a fat, leaf clad man.

Kasumi used this opening to dash forward, tackling the man out of his vines. They land on the ground and Kasumi pins him down with her arm on his neck "Don't. Move".

Aang jumps next to them with an angry look on his face "Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?".

The man held his hands up in surrender "Wait! I didn't call you here".

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land" Aang said.

"He's the Avatar. Stuff like that happens to us, a lot" Sokka explained.

The man looked surprised "The Avatar! Come with me".

Kasumi got of him and shares a look with her friends before they decided to follow him. They began climbing a large tree trunk to get closer to the massive tree.

"So, who are you then?" Katara asked.

The bends a vine out of their way as he speaks "I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it Like this fellow with his big knife".

"See? Completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it" Sokka said, once again believing that there was nothing special about the swamp.

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place, all right. It's sacred" The man began to explain as he sits down "I reached enlightenment right here under the banion grove tree. I hear it callin' me, just like you did".

"Sure ya did. It seems real chatty" Sokka said in a sarcastic tone.

"See, this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles... Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more, one big living organism, just like the entire world" The man said.

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but, the whole world?" Aang asked.

"Sure. You think you're any different from me? Or your friends? Or this tree? If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing. We're all livin' together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree" The man explained, sounding very wise and that he trully did believe in what he was saying.

"Amazing... so the whole world is connected?" Kasumi asked, she had never thought about something like that.

The man nods "Indeed. Every last one of us".

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked.

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved... folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion, and so is death" The man explained.

Kasumi let's this sink in... but then why would she see something so horrible? And just who was that person that helped her? She had so many question.

"But what about my vision It was someone I had never met" Aang pointed out.

The man just smiled "You're the Avatar. You tell me".

 _'So much for getting answers from him'_ Kasumi thought to herself.

"Time is an illusion... so, it's... someone I will meet?" Aang realized.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to Appa and Momo" Sokka pointed out.

 _'That's right. Can't believe I almost forgot about them_ ' Kasumi realized.

"I think I know how to find them" Aang leans forward and places his hand on the tree root. He closes his eyes and begins to concentrate "Everything is connected..." He focused for a few moments before his eyes snaps open "Come on! We've got to hurry!".

A while later they managed to save Appa from the man's friends who wanted to eat him. The men's names were: Tho, Due and Hue. After the mistakes were corrected they were allowed to stay at the waterbender's camp where they were treated to lunch around a fire.

"How you like that possum chicken?" Due asked.

Sokka examens his kabob "Tastes just like arctic why were you guys so interested in eating Appa?" He points at a catfish crocodile "You've got plenty of those big things wandering around".

Due looked at him incredulously "You want me to eat old Slim? He's like a member of the family!" He takes a fish off his kabob and tosses it at Slim, who eats it in one bite.

"Nice Slim!" Sokka throws a piece of roasted insect at Slim, but it bounces off his mouth. Slim turns and growls at Sokka, who recoils in terror.

Due laughs "Oh, he don't eat no bugs! That's people food".

"Where d'you say you're from?" Tho asked.

"The South Pole" Katara answered.

"Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp there, do they?" Tho asked.

"No, it' all ice and snow" Katara answered.

Tho and Due looked surprised before Tho spoke "Hmm. No wonder you left".

"Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp" Sokka said, feeling as he was still right about the swamp.

"What about the visions?" Katara asked.

"I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug!" Sokka said as he lifts up what appears to be a huge fruit fly, fully the size of a grown cat, and takes a huge bite out of it and swallows.

"But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?" Aang asked.

"That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count" Sokka brushed it of.

"Then how come our visions lead us to the exact same place?" Kasumi asked.

"Big coincidence or just pure luck" Sokka answered before looking at Hue "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down".

"I can't do anything like that. I just bender the water in the plants" Hue said.

Sokka was desperately trying to sweep the issue under the carpet "Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp".

Kasumi knew he was wrong, but decided to let it go... still she was curious about her visions. Did they show her something she was scared or? Or something that might happen? But that leavs her with her biggest question...

Just who was that person?

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
